Falling Slowly
by Ryukansen
Summary: Hibari Kyouya never expected to have to obey such a child-like man...nonetheless the cold-hearted vice president of the Vongola Corporation never even intended to fall in love with him! However some feelings still get in the way... 1827. AU,Tsuna OOC.
1. First Meetings

**Title: **Flower

By _Ryukansen_

**Chapter One: **First Meetings

**Author's Note: **The _italics_ are meant to be past conversations. I hope you like this Fanfiction; I'm a little nervous since this is actually my first story with Yaoi content. Ah, Tsuna is really childish in here. Please keep in mind that he is a cute little boy, with a round cute chibi-ish face and big bulging puppy dog eyes. 1827 is awesome.

It all happened that summer event; when he had first met the strapping, young fellow. His boss, most commonly knownas _the Bastard_, was finally retiring and in order to announce this strange occasion he had prepared a festival for his crowds of overworked (and underpaid) employees. In truth, everyone was relieved to hear his retirement; but they were also very suspicious and angst to who was to 'reign' over them once the monarch left. The subject of the common gossip among the crowd was always brought up and had not died off even once these past six months.

Honestly though; Hibari Kyouya never actually cared who was to inherit his employer's position- he was still making quite a good living due to his own title. Ah, vice-president of the Vongola corporation; now that was a position all should fear besides the new master. In fact, the new manager should be fearing and obeying _him_, since he had all the experience and knew what everything was and did. Well…it wasn't his duty yet to teach the man a lesson; however, he never imagined to have to reprimand the man's every move and every indecisive action. He, nonetheless, never imagined that the man was so….so young! He hated the fact that such a younger man was going to raise his corporations standards.

Anyways, the party had begun, nonetheless…The orchestra was superb; one of the most high-class musical performers had taken an agreement to the old geezer's request, a friend perhaps. And the food was finally crafted by famous chefs from all over Japan - coincidentally hamburgers were part of the main dishes (a final gift from the boss, maybe?). He let out a tired yawn and sat next to the old man as the dancers began making their body movement; some even suggested some situations to him as women came down from the stage to at least touch his face or give a small air kiss at his direction. He; however, ignored it in such a professional expression.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun!" His boss let out a toothy smile and pointed at the draped curtains on the stage, after the dancers had vanished. "Look, look." He moved his hands in excited motions, and the curtains began to move apart revealing a very small and fragile figure. "That's him." He smiled with his wrinkles showing even more age. Hibari ignored the man's wails of excitement and took one glimpse of the man.

Honestly, at first glance, his first impression of that-that…CHILD, was disappointment and insult. How could such a young, immature brat take care of this old geezer's industry? Had the old man gone wrong in his choosing?! Or was the world just that insane to let in a man around the age of nineteen to take over a rising business?! Hell, he would go to hell, before letting that child order _him_ around.

"H-Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy whispered timidly while scratching the back of his head. He blushed quiet nervously while the employees looked rather relieved to find the man a little shy; since they were quite anxious themselves. "Anyways, I will be taking Giotto-san's position after his retirement, and I wish to make you all very comfortable with your current positions." He smiled with that same toothy grin. The old geezer let out a wide smile, beside him. But Hibari was in no mood to get the contagious grin. "A-Ano…I--I, never mind! Please enjoy yourself!" Tsuna smiled charmingly allowing some few girls to swoon at his childish antics. Hibari had to momentarily resist from hitting that poor boy in the head. Obviously they weren't going to get along at all.

Giotto on the meantime had allowed his grandson (as were the rumors) to sit next to them. Unfortunately to Hibari, Tsuna had took the seat to his left- allowing him no escape from the already full table. "Nice to meet you!" The boy smiled. At this moment, the stoic man could already tell that the younger man's attitude had completely changed. It was like he was faking his shyness on stage, and now was a man of determinacy and…desire. "You're Kyouya-san? Right?" He asked while staring into his hard, cold eyes. Hibari let out a stiff nod before taking a sip of his wine. "I'm glad to have finally met you." The child was obviously a stupid little…charmer. He wanted everyone to like him, and that's what got on Hibari's nerves the most.

"Nice to meet you too." He lied of course, but with Giotto on his right and that brat on his left, he had to escape himself somehow. "…Now if you excuse me, I must leave." He replied quietly while standing up. Tsuna had hopped at that moment as well. Such a bubbly character…

"Here! I'll help you put your stuff away!" The boy smiled happily. His hazel eyes shone big and bright like the moon as he attempted to take away Hibari's half-eaten plate. Fortunately for him, he had reacted to the child's strange action by swiftly walking away and throwing it himself.

"…I'll see you later, Giotto." Hibari called quietly and left in the crowd of babbling employees.

He woke up quite early, so he never expected to have met that brat already. He let out a frustrated growl as the armchair quickly spun to reveal that bubbly monstrosity. "Morning!" Tsuna smiled happily. The suit which he wore, was very…lacking of a business suit. Although it was finely pressed, it was messily put on. His tie a little too loose around his neck, and his face too small and childish to even let the suit compliment his thin board-like body.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hibari asked while adjusting his own suit, for appearance-sake. Tsuna cocked his head sideways with a small smile embracing his porcelain face. "How old _are_ you?" He asked, his face heating with anxiety and anger as the child-like man started laughing.

"Sixteen." He smiled in a sing-song manner. Now that really angered him.

It was at that time, that Hibari found himself throwing the contracts and various business papers off of Tsuna's desk. Tsuna was extremely surprised and fell off of his chair, and looked rather flustered as Hibari growled at his weak-nature. "Why did he let a person like you-"

"Because…I inherited it….and I was the only one left…" Tsuna chirped quietly while cowering at the older man. Hibari let out a growl and instantaneously combed his ruffled hair. He looked away, but a small glimpse of Tsuna's figure, irritably made him uncomfortable.

"It's child labor-" He replied quietly but Tsuna got up and padded the dirt off of his suit.

"It's fine with me. It's not illegal here is it?" He asked with puppy eyes. Hibari stared at him for a long time, before noticing his own disgust. "You hate me don't you?" Tsuna asked while touching his arm.

"Let go, you useless-"

"But you'll have to get used to me." The boy whispered with a taunting voice. The normally collected man gazed at the young one and almost sneered at his direction. For some reason, this child was causing him anger, and actually making him show it. No matter there first meeting; he knew that they would never get along. "You probably had a conversation with my grandfather, about me, haven't you?" Tsuna asked recollecting the papers and placing them back into the manila files. Hibari turned around, speechless as ever. "He said you opened up when time passed…and so I'm willing to put up with your behavior for now." Tsuna let out a small smile and turned his computer on.

"As if I'd ever open up to you, you herbivore." Hibari whispered and left to his own office.

He never thought that life would be so…cruel yet entertaining. Tsuna let out a sigh as he saw the older man disappear. He would have troubles with him… "So mean." He sniffed and looked at himself in the mirror. He did look, quite…childish, however at his age he was somewhat of a calculating genius-- if he actually put his mind to use. "…I don't want to be lonely!" Tsuna wailed after the disappearance of the vice president. He took a small tissue and wiped his big brown eyes. "I-I know!" He shouted in triumph which, as Hibari walked away, could feel his spine shiver with regret.

He was always lonely…and so he thought to himself that if he was to be lonely for the rest of his life, he should at least invite some friends to help his life go smoothly. Tsuna dialed a few numbers of his friends who were or had gotten out of college (he had those strange connections) and immediately expected them to answer and accept his pleas. Of course, out of all of them. Gokudera was the one who graciously accepted the boy's needs.

Ah, Gokudera Hayato. A man of promise, yet at the sametime a man of impending failure. The moment Hibari cast eyes with him…was the moment hell actually started to freeze from the older man's wrath.


	2. Planted

**Flower**

Fanfiction by _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Two: **Planted

**Author's Note: **Please R&R more! It's a little comforting for me! Anyways, quit reading this and start reading the actual chapter! Hardly any fluff…but next chapter…just you wait. Hahahaha, maybe?

The second day of work with Tsuna was none at all his most fond of memories. He remembered the time when he patiently waited in the elevator, trying hard to ignore the other man beside him. The man seemed jittery, almost child-like…nonetheless, he seemed to look just fresh out of college…something that had annoyed Hibari when he had first stepped into the godforsaken area. Unfortunately, he never knew that the excited, white-haired herbivore was one of Tsuna's lackeys. He almost regretted not killing him when he had the chance.

"Here are the reports, once you finish analyzing and making changes, hand it over to me." Hibari grumbled as he sped towards the child scanning through the internet. Tsuna, being a stupid little witless child, had completely ignored his presence; gazing completely at the screen with an intent expression on his fragile face. Hibari swore to snap that little boy's neck off once Giotto figured out the boy's ignorance towards his inherited company. His breathing grew harsh, and he was about to insult Tsuna's slacking personality until the same white-haired man had entered the room carrying some groceries.

"Hey, tenth!" The man called such a strange nickname and threw a soda can at the said boy. Tsuna, being clumsy as well as stupid, was unable to catch it; however, Hibari caught it for him instead. "Jeez, always the clumsy one aren't you?" The octopus-head smirked, but eyed Hibari suspiciously. At this moment the dark-haired man could automatically feel the aura within the college student flame vibrantly and angrily. A smirk plastered upon his lips, unexpectedly, but immediately his attention came to Tsuna who rushed to the white-hair with his arms waving about.

"Gokudera, I thought you were coming tomorrow!" Tsuna asked with an excited tone, he hugged the older man which caused him to blush furiously. _Stupid…pervert…_Hibari grumbled while combing his dark tresses. For some reason he felt a rush of anger fill through him- perhaps those herbivores gathering together made his blood twitch? No matter…that man was going to leave anytime any soon, anyways…

"Well, I couldn't help but keep you company!" The white-haired man smiled, his eyes softening as the child let go of his quick embrace. Hibari frowned as Tsuna grabbed the college student's hands with more excitement. "A-Anyways, when I was on my way here…I decided to buy some bento." Gokudera replied, easily flushing scarlet. Tsuna's big eyes blinked with appreciation as his friend took out two large bento boxes.

"Tsuna." Hibari called out irritably, the young boss gazed at him with a smile. "Finish your work before you eat-" And before finishing his sentence, he felt a large whack against his defending hand. Gazing fiercely at his left, he found _that _Gokudera's foot landing on his palm. Due to his great reaction though, it was hardly surprising. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Hibari whispered a little harshly as the white-haired herbivore stepped back a little and let out a growl.

"Don't you _dare_ order the Tenth around!" Gokudera screamed at the top of his lungs, and for some odd reason Hibari felt his blood boil even more. _Who was to order anyone but he, himself? Surely, that brat was going to pay by underestimating Hibari Kyouya, the vice-president._

"Ano, it's fine with me, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna replied while looking at the paper. In truth, the boy knew nothing of what had to be done. He barely passed ninth grade, and now here he was trying to relearn civics and economics. With a little sigh he continued to scan through the papers - his hazel eyes shown concentration, yet to Hibari it showed little hope of the child's ability to answer _every _rival companies treaty. "Um…Hibari-san, what is this?" The child even had to ask questions about the most simplest of forms - this was not going to be amusing…

"Forget it, I'll do it." The elder man snapped, and grabbed the files from the child's clutches. Gokudera scoffed at him before attending to the teary-eyed child. "Useless…" Hibari muttered carefully, as so the child could not hear. He was afraid that if Tsuna's morale broke, the company might actually start going on a recession…god, these stupid boys. His blood pressure was definitely rising.

When he had come back, the most unsightly of sights had appeared right in front of him. There he was, an _innocent_ man, trying to help his company's power rise; and there was the boss, asleep on the floor with a blanket around him. Well, that was not the most unsightly of sights, but the person in the boss's desk, actually filing things, doing things, probably writing completely irresponsible remarks in complaint folders and praise forms caused him to nearly crack. "What the hell are you doing?" Hibari questioned ferociously, that it caused Tsuna to wake from his afternoon nap. Gokudera stared at him, before looking back at the sheets. "You! What are you doing falling asleep during the day?" He gave an icy glare and proceeded towards the small boy. Immediately he took Tsuna's collar and heaved him up; it was at this time that Gokudera chose to respond with a failed uppercut, but a success when retrieving Tsuna in his arms. "Tch." Hibari grumbled and stepped towards the two _children_.

"A-Ano, I can explain!" Tsuna wailed and got out of Gokudera's arms. Gokudera; however, took him behind him and nearly barked at Hibari with cruel words.

"You can't just heave him around like that! What are you, a monster?" The white-haired loser shouted and took a few…wait…were those dynamite? Well, whatever. Hibari chose to ignore those alarming weapons and snatched Tsuna quickly as the child tried covering up for his friend. "H-Hey put him back!" Gokudera shouted, but Tsuna had interrupted him; trying to calm the older man as Hibari lift him so that their faces could meet at a certain point.

"Why were you sleeping, Sawada?" Hibari's icy breath blew at the child's puffy pink face. The silence was almost unbearable as the little boss tried desperately to think of something.

"W-Well…"

"I'm his secretary, go and ask me and leave him a lone!" Gokudera shouted and chucked a tissue box at Hibari's head. Although there weren't marks or anything, the man thought it had hurt Hibari severely; however, being accustomed towards these hard edges, Hibari felt nothing at all.

Although the word 'secretary' rung in his ears quite with remorse. He almost had to ask the stupid child what he meant, however seeing Tsuna's face completely told the whole story. He was, of course silent for the whole day after figuring out the new _right-hand_ lackey. _Damn he wanted to bite them all to death…_

"See you later, sir." The policeman alongside the gate bowed politely once he left the godforsaken building. Hibari Kyouya, was indeed, not in the mood to even respond - although he was _always_ like that from the start.

Walking passed several people, he hated entering crowds, so he immediately entered his slim black car. Turning the motor on, and--

"W-Wait!" He heard that stupid voice cry out loud for him to stop. He turned around momentarily to find Tsunayoshi waving his little arms about with angst and a stricken fear on his expression. That façade almost made his lips curl…if it were not for that white-haired, babbling idiot beside him. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna replied and ran towards his vehicle, damn he should have ignored his call.

"What is it?" Was his response as soon as the child came towards him. To his surprise, he opened the other door and sat on the vacant seat. His blood; however, was calm for some odd reason.

"…You promised that you'd take me home!" Tsuna smiled happily. Now when did he promise such a trivial thing? Obviously he wasn't in the right mind.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to such a circumstance." Hibari automatically replied, but before anymore detesting and insulting statements he could make Tsuna's eyes started making the strangest shapes…They were wobbly, and tears started forming…so much like a weakling, he should have bitten this child to death from the very start! He growled and was about to kick him out; however, he stopped. Maybe…if he took the child home, he would be able to see Giotto and confront him immediately about the stupid brat's procrastinating abilities. It was still a wonder to him why Giotto would ever select this idiot for a boss. "Fine." He murmured, and Tsuna waved goodbye to Gokudera who seemed really frustrated at that moment.

They were on the highway, and it came to his understanding that his plans had completely backfired once Tsuna started eying him suspiciously. His manners were different, and a smile contorted on his face as he grinned mischievously at him. "What are you staring for, Sawada?" Hibari responded coldly, causing the boy to wince a little from his harsh tone.

"…Hm…to tell you the truth, I don't want to go home." The boy smiled happily while swinging his feet back and forth. Hibari stopped his car, as he pulled on one of the ends of the street.

"What?" He asked angrily. Tsuna stared at him with his puppy eyes.

"I don't want to go home." He smiled, his voice hardly audible. "It's lonely there…always strangers….always…different people coming in and out. It's no fun." He smiled and clasped his small hands together. "So I want to go to your home!" He squealed. Stupid child. Stupid, stupid child. Such a bad move. Hibari couldn't resist but whack him on the head…unfortunately for him, Tsuna was unconscious…and there was no other place but his own to take him - to take the child to the hospital was very awkward…and would cause him suspicion from all the nurses…plus word would probably go to Giotto - and his position was in a high stake after learning about Tsuna's voting and hiring privileges. "…Stupid herbivore." He grumbled and turned around.

This child…was cold and calculating just like him. He was stupid in appearance, however, he could tell that the dimwitted fool was actually a very good strategist. When Tsuna first met him, he quickly understood that the child was in his right mind…However, he never could approve of the child's conscience.

PREVIEW

**Chapter Three: **The Cold Water

"…_Ne, ne…Hibari-san?" Tsuna replied quietly, his voice was hoarse and not at all very pleasing to the ears. Hibari gazed at the child who was on **his** futon. He looked rather sick, his face more pale than normal - and his cheeks a little too flushed with red. Some could say that his forehead was even a little discolored. "…Can you get me a glass of water?" Tsuna asked sweetly, his voice causing his own spine to (for once) shiver. "My throat hurts." He complained._


	3. The Cold Water

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Three: **The Cold Water

**Author's Note: **I beg thee, please read and review! My confidence is slowly diminishing, although the many favorites its more encouraging to actually speak and write to the author. Anyways, go and read! Also, please note -- since I'm so inconsistent with everything, I've changed the name to _Falling Slowly_….I'm guessing I've listened to that song a lot…Plus, the chapter title's aren't supposed to correspond with the chapter Itself…

Hibari was never in the mood to be so delicate and rational towards anyone, not even a child. So when he opened the door to his apartment all he did was toss Tsuna hard on the couch; although surprisingly the child was still asleep. "…Just like an insect." He muttered ungratefully as he took off his navy blue jacket and hung it carelessly on a nearby stool. Tsuna stirred a little as he made his way through the kitchen; although he looked graceful, his movements sometimes were not that of a swan and he seemed to be in such a bad mood he literally started stomping towards his way to the refrigerator. Poor neighbor below probably was afraid of what that man was up to.

"Ne, Hibari-san…" Tsuna's voice yawned as he came back to the living room with a sour face drenched with hot, steamy water. Apparently he was cleaning himself up and disliked the sweat he had to endure after all the trouble the octopus head and the tiny brat were up to. "Ne, ne?" He asked while rubbing his tired eyes…and _he_ thought _he _was tired. Hibari continued to ignore the calling of the boy and proceeded with entering his own room. "Wait!" Tsuna wailed and followed him, groggily up the stairs. God, this child was absolutely annoying.

"What do you want?" The raven-haired man replied as calmly as he could, although there was a hint of dissatisfaction and venom through the tone he tried carefully to compose. Tsuna winced at his words; however, was still determined to have some fun with Hibari Kyouya.

"Since we're all alone, let's play a game!" He chimed, but the door was quickly slammed as if for him not to interfere with the daily life of his vice-president. "Fine." The child pouted and took a deck of cards from his coat pocket. If Hibari wasn't going to play with him, than he'd play with himself…crazy eights…_all over again. _It's not as if he had never experienced such loneliness anyways… "Ah…I wish Gokudera was here…" He muttered and started shuffling the cards in his small palms.

He knew it was harsh and cold…but hell, when was he so soft and cuddly? _Never_. That child should know that he wasn't a man that could be so easily tamed and befriended with. "Stupid herbivore." He muttered and started using the towel about his hair. His piercing eyes gazed angrily at the screeching noise from outside; must have been a stray cat…

Putting on some more, comfortable clothes; he got out of his room, _just_ to make sure what that little brat was up to. Unfortunately, as he scanned the living room from the hallway he heard a large thud from in his closet. In his…closet? Now what the hell was that kid even doing in _there_? Sighing, Hibari rushed towards the small area and opened it reluctantly. "Hey there, Hibari-san!" Tsuna piped up while waving at him.

"What were you doing?" Was the first words that popped from Hibari's mouth, other than the worried tone that almost spouted from his lips. Tsuna got up from his position and scratched the back of his little head; he seemed nervous about something. "Answer up or I'll bite you-" He suddenly stopped as Tsuna's eyes began to dim a little. Well, obviously something was going on since the child seemed a little…ill.

"I-I sometimes feel this way…a lot." Tsuna muttered, hardly audible. Hibari gazed calmly as the child began to slowly walk towards him- well, that little weakling slipped and fell, and before the older man knew it he was in his arms, absolutely unconscious.

"…Tch." Now this was a strange scene…however he quickly erased that from his mind and his first sense told him to just let the child rest in **his** room. Although, he never really let anyone in it…not even the cleaning women he hired over the weekends…Well, that child would owe him something anyway…

"…Ne, ne…Hibari-san?" Tsuna replied quietly, his voice was hoarse and not at all very pleasing to the ears. Hibari gazed at the child who was on **his** futon. He looked rather sick, his face more pale than normal - and his cheeks a little too flushed with red. Some could say that his forehead was even a little discolored. "…Can you get me a glass of water?" Tsuna asked sweetly, his voice causing his own spine to (for once) shiver. "My throat hurts." He complained.

"Get it when you're better." Hibari coldly responded. No way in hell was a child ordering _him_ around. No one did, no one will!

"Please?" The child continued to whine, and he proceeded to ignore him. "I'm sick…how can you be so mean?" He asked with his puffy cheeks in a pouting moment; although Hibari chose to ignore him still. "Fine, I'll go get it myself!" Tsuna uncovered the blanket above him; however a calloused hand forced him to stay down…well, well, well…Hibari was actually showing some true color! A hope seemed to light in the child's eyes.

"If you faint again I might get fired." Hibari replied a little angrily. "I'll get it, but if you make one _slight _movement from within this futon, I will kill you." He grumbled and left.

"Well…you'll still get fired if you kill me." Tsuna sung as he walked down the hallway. Stupid brat.

Upon coming back with water he found Tsuna asleep…peaceful and serene. Well, at least there was no more havoc in front of him. He hated seeing something so undisciplined…seriously who was that child's _parents?_ Certainly Giotto was his grandfather, but that didn't mean that Tsuna was as strict and powerful as the old geezer. "Tch." He placed the glass of water on the table beside the kid.

Having nothing better to do; he didn't watch television or go to the internet…so basically he was completely bored (even if it was practically midnight already). He just stared down at Tsuna who wrapped himself up in the cozy blanket. Hibari let a sigh out and just plain stared at him.

For some odd reason the sleeping figure of his boss seemed very comforting. The child was basically an epitome of peace right now, though when he was awake he was the idol of idiocy. Though unconsciously his mind just wandered to the personification of complete _cute_… "Idiot." Hibari grumbled and decided to wake him up to have his cold water…Actually, Tsuna didn't even have dinner yet! His mouth unconsciously gaped open like an idiot after realizing his careless manner. "Well, he never asked for it anyways." He shrugged, and the hazel eyes of the boy opened quite slowly with little irritation.

"Ne, I'm _hungry_."

"Stupid child…"

Well, he wasn't a _great_ cook. He always left out to eat somewhere since he never even had the time to cook, or didn't bother to even buy cooking materials. Yes, he was a lousy chef; however, that child was no better. "…You'll have to just survive on this." Hibari grumbled a little flushed at his own wrong. Tsuna blinked at the container that was given to him.

"Yogurt?" He asked cocking his head sideways like a curious animal. "That's it?" He muttered in disbelief. Hibari snarled at him and decided to just take it and throw it away in the trash can. "Now what am I going to eat?" The child whined and grabbed a hold of his bare arms.

As soon as Tsuna touched him his flesh seemed to have burned with an odd sensation. Although reacting very quickly he pushed the child on the floor while rubbing his arm in a strange manner; as if he was burnt with something. Blinking wildly Tsuna gazed at him with a faint smile on his little lips. "What are you looking at?" Hibari muttered a little pissed off at the received expression.

"Nothing…" Tsuna muttered quietly and got up rubbing his bottom. He let out a yawn and went to Hibari's room.

"What about dinner?" The older man asked a little more irritated and quite embarrassed though he didn't show it.

"I think I've had enough for today." A smirk was traced on the little one's lips.

What was that feeling? Of course….he knew what it was…he thought at least…and it was completely wrong. Shaking his head he glared at the shadow of the child who seemed to have been bouncing up on his futon…. He wasn't…was he? Of course not….

"Ah, he didn't hurt you did he?" Gokudera rushed as soon as the boss entered his office. He looked a little disheveled; however, he was still fine. "You didn't get sick again did you, Tenth?" The white-haired man asked in concern while clasping his hands against the child. "If he did you know I'd hurt him for you, I'd do anything for you." He added and squeezed the child's small palms.

"Shut up and get to work." Hibari muttered, clearly annoyed as he snatched files of paper from Tsuna's desk. A dark aura surrounded the gloomy vice-president; which was enough to make the octopus head silent. "Finish this exactly at two." Hibari commanded and tossed it at Tsuna who stared at him with the widest pair of eyes in human history. Hell, that child wasn't getting a break no matter how cute he was-. Hibari then, wanted to kill himself. No way was he a pedophile…no way was he even a homosexual pedophile! If he had to kill Tsuna in order to clear his pride and status, he would. Kind of? NO, yes he will!

Shaking his head adamantly he left the room. With a happy Tsuna behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Hibari whispered while entering his room. Tsuna gazed at him with a bright and cheery smile.

"Meet your new secretary." He squeaked and introduced him to a man who looked…oddly familiar…

**Chapter Four Preview**

A Little Sunshine

"_You know you shouldn't bother them." Tsuna whispered while clutching tightly on Gokudera's arm. For some odd reason, Hibari disliked the fact that that child, that noisy, idiotic brat was clinging onto that older, immature one. If anyone he should be clinging to him. Yes, to him…after all the President and the Vice-President had so, so many more things in common than their secretaries._


	4. A Little Sunshine

**Falling Slow**

By _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Four: **A Little Sunshine

**Author's Notes: **R&R! Nothing much else to say, but sorry for (what some people may think) the delay of this chapter -- I seem a little out of it this whole week… Oh yeah, I ended the whole preview thing, but I promise…the next chapter will be full of fluff.

--

That man looked _oddly_ familiar…although he had never truly met that strange, lanky herbivore, he could still have imagined of meeting him somewhere _before_. "Ne, Ne…Hibari-san!" Tsuna's voice piped up as he crawled up the vice-president's arm and managed to encircle his thin arms around Hibari's throat. Unfortunately for the child, he wasn't in the mood to respond (as always) and just observed his supposedly _new secretary_. "Fine." The boy hopped off of him and walked towards Hibari's desk. Sitting down, he clasped his hands together firmly and let out a sheepish smile. "Hibari-san, Yamamoto, Takeshi." He let his breath go and flung his arms in strange movements. Gokudera at that time was trying to hush the child, fearing something was going to blow up between those two.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi." Hibari repeated, rethinking the name twice. His head ached, as his hands twitched. _Where did he see this man before?!_

"Yup, that's me!" How childish as well. One of Tsuna's idiot lackey's again, huh? Hibari let out a glare, than a glower and ordered the President himself to get off of his desk. Gokudera at that time was throwing back tantrums, and took out those worthless fireworks - or whatever, out of his jacket pocket. Tsuna, attempting to stop him, hugged the man's arm and shouted for him to stop - which even more irritated Hibari.

"Now, now! Let's not fight!" The one called Yamamoto smiled vibrantly and walked over to Gokudera. He pulled Tsuna's hands away from the white-haired idiot, and patted Tsuna on the head like a child…well, of _course_ he was a child; however, Yamamoto was the first to treat him like one. "Are you alright, Tsuna?" He asked with a worried look. Hibari grew even more aggravated and shouted for all of them to get out of his office.

"But, what about Yama-"

"Do whatever you like with him, I don't need one." The irritated man called out, and slammed the door as hard as he could. This Yamamoto….god….still where had he seen that man? He took out a pen, and rewrote the idiot's name a million times, rethinking and thinking while ignoring his contract sheets and information. "The hell are you?" He muttered ungratefully to himself and leaned on his wheelchair.

"What do you mean? I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi!" The stupid, stupid herbivore appeared with a tray of coffee and donuts from the downstairs department. Hibari's dark eyes gleamed with interest, and a little anger (since when did he let that man in anyways).

"Why are you hear, Takeshi." He muttered disturbed at the man's presence. A chuckle was his response, and it seemed to annoy him even more.

"Well, Tsuna told me that you weren't feeling well, so I decided to you know- help out!" He smiled while handing a cup of coffee to _his_ own boss and a chocolate-cream donut. "After all, it's hard work…babysitting and everything!" He replied childishly and slapped Hibari hard on the back, as if he were proud of him. Unfortunately for the unsocial man, the small sip he took immediately spouted out of his mouth after the hard impact, and he was almost about to screech at the man to just leave him alone, until he actually remembered who he was.

"What's a pro-baseball star working here for?" He muttered, remembering Yamamoto's face on the projection screen of a baseball field the Vongola Corporation seemed to have bought for _fun_ purposes, as what Giotto had said for an excuse.

--

"Is it alright for you to let Yamamoto in that cage?" Gokudera asked while watching Tsuna look over a spreadsheet of various store names.

"What do you mean, he's fine!" The boy smiled while double-clicking on a name and viewing the properties within it. Gokudera sighed and helped Tsuna out with the contract-making since the child barely knew what he was doing. It was unfortunate for Tsuna to have inherited the corporation at his young age, but at least…he inherited it…at least he had the time to.

"No, I mean…that Hibari is a bastard- how could you pair those two up?!" Gokudera asked with his gray eyes shining with curiosity. " I mean, I'm Yamamoto's best-friend and all, so I need to check his health conditions and see if he's doing well." He replied with an odd sounding cough, and Tsuna cocked his head sideways with a sweet smile. A smile Gokudera always loved.

"Yamamoto will help Hibari loosen up a little!" He replied. "He did the same for me!" The boy added and grew bored of the contracts, minimizing the spreadsheet window and reopening a Pac-man game online.

--

So that's what Tsuna was! A complete, sadistic genius! That stupid, stupid child actually had some brains, but it was frightening to know the truth. Hibari's eyes twitched with frustration as Yamamoto sat down on an unoccupied chair and chewed on his jelly donut. "Let me get this straight." The cold man replied a bit angrily. "He hired you, just for playing purposes?" He asked, as if it was such a bit joke. And it was! Tsuna was in trouble.

"Well, no…I thought this was all a big game, anyways!" Yamamoto replied casually and started twirling around his own chair. Hibari was pissed. This was a whole big game, now was it? Was the Vongola corporation really _nothing_ to little Tsuna? When this day passed, he was going to go and get that child, bite him to death, and teach him a lesson…(if he somehow, survived his bites). "Are you going to finish that?" Yamamoto asked as Hibari left one of his donuts untouched. The man didn't respond, so luckily Yamamoto took it and ate it up with delight.

"Excuse me, will you?" Hibari replied politely and walked off to Tsuna's office. Oh yes, there will be hell in that room in a matter of seconds.

--

"You know you shouldn't bother them." Tsuna whispered while clutching tightly on Gokudera's arm. For some odd reason, Hibari disliked the fact that that child, that noisy, idiotic brat was clinging onto that older, immature one. If anyone he should be clinging to him. Yes, to him…after all the President and the Vice-President had so, so many more things in common than their secretaries.

He shook his head, miserable. After ten seconds of entering the room he found Tsuna and Gokudera in an odd position. Well, mostly Tsuna who was clutching onto Gokudera's arm and rubbing his soft cheeks against the rough coat of the octopus-head. "Oi, Sawada…let's talk." Hibari replied emotionless while grabbing the child's arm, no matter how much he didn't want to. Gokudera hollered obscene things at him, though he ignored it and dragged the child out to the hallway.

"Listen up." He whispered almost pissed to the point of killing something or someone. "You make a false movement, I'll bite you to death." He hissed, and a light smile formed on that brat's face. It annoyed Hibari, and made him more curious.

"Okie dokie, Hibari-san!" The child saluted him, but in a matter of seconds as Hibari turned around Tsuna dashed towards him and gave him an unnecessary embrace. "Do you like it?" Tsuna replied quietly, his eyes showing no emotion and his face expressing everything. Hibari; though, could not see the child's facial feature, but could feel his heart speeding. "Ne, Hibari-san? Do you?" He replied his words holding heavy meaning.

"The hell are you doing, Sawada?" The man muttered, and let go of the child's arms. Tsuna pouted, but then didn't bother to call out after him.

--

The hell was that feeling again? Hibari disliked it, and once he entered his office room he had tossed nearly everything out of his way. The papers, folders, even his own recliner! He tossed everything away, and some outside the window. He had never been so humiliated and confused in his life, and the fact he had felt this way for the first time annoyed him even more. The Vice-President was in a turmoil!

"Did Tsuna tease you, again?" Yamamoto had entered while trying to recollect the remains of the folders and papers from Hibari's desk. "It's alright, he made all of us feel that way in the beginning." The Pro-baseball star replied quietly while sorting out the letters properly. "He has that charm you know?" He added, and handed the files to his boss. Hibari grunted and sat back down on his seat after picking it right back up.

"What do you know?" He muttered angrily.

"He's like that….he was born that way, he wants everyone's attention!" Yamamoto chimed. "He's just a child of course. He just wants to spread a little sunshine in everyone's life!" His grin never faltered, and that made Hibari even more annoyed.

"A child should be going to school, not a business."

"Well…it's not his fault."

And for some reason the conversation ended there. Hibari puzzled but apathetic, while Yamamoto a little bit uneasy with where their conversation had ended.

"Ah, anyways! Can I get you anything?"

"Get out."

--

"My, my…it ended so early actually." Yamamoto was sipping some green tea with Tsuna as he sat on the other end of the child's desk. "I never expected Kyouya to be so mean." He laughed and dangled the glass back and forth, gazing lazily at the semi-transparent liquid in his hand.

"Well…Grandfather did warn me about him." The child sighed while sipping an apple juice Gokudera had served him not too long ago. Tsuna's eyes closed, bored and sleepily. "He's a workaholic, and he needs some fun." He replied while catching a look at his pro-baseball friend. Yamamoto laughed and sat up with a big smile that Tsuna always liked. It made him happy and his heart seemed to be at ease whenever he saw it.

"Well then, it's Saturday tomorrow…so how about we get Kyouya to hang around with us!" The man was a genius. A pure genius. No wonder Tsuna budded with him in the first place!

"R-Really?!"

"I mean, it's just our friend's night out! It'll be good for him!"

"Ne, ne! I hope Gokudera will be accepting!"

"No problem, we'll just invite Hibari during our day!"

**Next Chapter**

Flying Pass the Sky


	5. Passing Through the Sky

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Five: **Flying Pass the Sky

--

**Author's Note: **Go ahead, and yell. I didn't have time since I've been concentrating on my drawing skills. Yes, it seems like I have a carefree life right now…but it's rather hectic. I'm just too much of a procrastinator.

--

The last thing he wanted to see was that idiot's face on a Sunday morning. The child was practically bouncing around all goofy like with a grin and an oversized orange sweatshirt flopping around everywhere covering his dark blue jeans as he jumped for his attention. "Ne, ne!" That annoying, squeaky voice called out as he had opened the door willingly, but found to regret his decision. "Won't you come with us to the Nanimori amusement park?" Tsuna asked as he barged in his apartment all of a sudden. "Yamamoto and Gokudera are waiting downstairs." He pleaded clasping onto his colleague's arm with a pout. Hibari did not seem to care.

"Go and play your childish games by yourself. I'm busy." He muttered stoically while letting out a brief glare at the young boy. His hands twitched and ached to strangle his carefree attitude, but at the same time he wanted to at least hold him…just like the day before where he had been unexpectedly embraced by his sadistic boss. Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms, his amber eyes flaring with anger. "Go-"

"NO! YOU'RE COMING WITH US, **NOW!**" Tsuna unexpectedly hollered and grabbed his arm. For the love of-, Hibari stared intently at the child who was trying his hardest to pull him away from his secluded haven. A sigh escaped his dry lips as he gazed hard at the boy, hoping to at least drop the resolution of the child's willingness to take him away. "C-Come on…" He now started whining, and all of a sudden small tears started forming at the corner of his eyes. "I told them you would come." He sniffed, and Hibari slightly felt guilt…however, Tsuna's fake scene of depression did _not_ convince him at all to join in their gathering.

"Too bad." Hibari growled while pulling his arm, once again, away from his boss's clutches. Tsuna blinked. So his tears didn't work or affect him at all? Impossible… "You should have at least consulted me beforehand." The older man continued and straightened his cuffs as he continued to glare at the boy. Tsuna, staring blankly at him with dried tear stains, did not budge. His tears didn't affect him at all!! The child was in complete denial, and now Hibari was getting concerned.

"Please?" He asked again. And once more Hibari responded with a grunt and a small shove from his doorway to the outside world.

"No." And he was about to shut the door from Hell until the child brought up the fact that he would do anything for him to come. And that hit him…

--

"I can't believe you guys did this without telling me!" Gokudera shouted as the four men started walking near the assembly lines for a ride. Tsuna being afraid that Hibari would somehow stray away from their pact, hugged his arm tightly, while the said man wriggled in fear of exposing some unnecessary emotions. Yamamoto followed behind the three with the common grin, trying his hardest to stand in the crowd as to not be noticed by some crazy baseball fanatics. "I mean, seriously…aren't I part of your family?" The octopus head continued to talk to himself; whereas the others ignored him continuously.

"How about we ride _that_?" Tsuna jabbed at a water raft adventure with excitement. Hibari grunted, Gokudera seemed to agree with everything he wanted, and Yamamoto always accepting at his request. "Okay! Let's go!" And with that he pulled Hibari close to him waiting for the line to end and their turn to start.

"Is this really necessary?" Hibari muttered getting onto one of the water transportations. Tsuna pushed him in lightly while humming happily to himself, Gokudera rudely told him to shut up but nearly gotten beaten to death by the already grumpy Hibari, while Yamamoto seemed to just enjoy the bright blue sky while the safety guards began to push their raft into the river alley.

He honestly believed that the adventure would be boring…but he grew to like the fresh air that somehow managed to escape the pollution from the carnival itself…and the sky was especially beautiful since the artificial plants surrounding them seemed to harmoniously blend in with the scene. Hibari actually liked it…

Well…he would have liked it more if it weren't for three idiots beside him.

"H-Hey are you alright, Tenth?" Gokudera asked worriedly while he proceeding stared at the child, frightened for his health conditions. The boy nodded, though his face was a little pale. "Y-Yamamoto do something about it!" The white-head cried shaking the man back and forth on the raft. Hibari tried to ignore them.

"I-I don't know what to do!!" The tall man replied with a frightened expression and sweat trickling down his still happy face. Hibari breathed in. "M-Maybe he'll feel better if we…you know…take him back?" He replied enthusiastically. Gokudera snorted. Hibari breathed out.

"How do we do that?! We're probably no where close to going back to the dumb park!" The man shouted. Tsuna, feeling wobbly, started losing consciousness and rest his head on Yamamoto's shoulder. Hibari breathed in.

"Maybe we can swim there?"

And that's where the Vice-President of the Vongola Corporations snapped.

Honestly, if he was stranded on an island with these three. He'd kill the two idiots first and make Tsuna owe him his debts before biting him to death as well. His hands clutched into fists and he turned around glaring at all three. For the love of God, why were these men even alive?? "Shut up! All of you." He hissed which the men suddenly grew quiet. "You're giving him a headache with your useless bicker." Hibari added and took Tsuna away from the two morons and placed the child next to him.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered gratefully, and allowed himself to rest his head upon Hibari. However, for some odd reason…the man felt strange and nearly jolted causing the boat to waver back and forth - and in return for his actions his clothes were suddenly drenched with the boy's breakfast.

He was unloved by God, he had seemed to come to that conclusion, anyways.

--

"H-Hibari and I will go to t-the…" Tsuna's voice was a little sick, but he seemed to enjoy their gathering all in all. The four men sat down in a small round table - each with an ice cream cone, excluding Hibari who favored for dark coffee. "We'll go to the parachute ride!" Tsuna screamed with delight. Hibari's spine shivered. If that child were to throw up again he would slay him.

"A-Are you sure?" Gokudera, the maternal figure of the four, asked worried, once more. "You've always been afraid of the height!" The man whispered and nibbled onto the cherry that he had left from his chocolate parfait. Tsuna smiled gently, and his eyes shimmered with ease.

"I'll be fine…after all." He whispered quietly for only Hibari to hear. "I do feel safe with you." And that made the older man feel a lot more strange around his boss.

"Well, then…I guess Gokudera and I'll go to the roller coaster!" Yamamoto piped in and threw his cone away in the trash. Hibari and Tsuna stared at the baseball player with a questioning look. "It's been a while since I've tried one of those. It'd be exciting to at least try it out with a friend." Yamamoto laughed, shrugging off the suspicion. Tsuna; however, already knew the gentle relationship going on - even though Gokudera was a complete dummy for love…he knew that somehow…somehow maybe he would accept Yamamoto's feelings. Although…wait…, Yamamoto was an ignorant man as well. Tsuna sighed with frustration, and lifted his head to only find out that the two other men left.

"Shall we?" Hibari muttered quietly and threw his cup away. Tsuna dawdled close by him as they walked towards the parachutes.

--

"Sorry…this ride is under maintenance." An employee smiled apologetically, and Tsuna and Hibari stared at each other for a brief second. "If you like heights…we suggest you try the new Ferris wheel that was set up a few months ago." The man pointed at the circular object with a small smile. "It's really popular." What a great advertiser. And so Hibari and Tsuna set off to the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow…it's really huge." The boy muttered and climbed on in one of the carriages. Hibari followed, completely speechless as to where he was going and what he was doing. The child sat on one side, and he reluctantly took the other. "Why don't you sit next to me?" Tsuna pouted and the ride began. But, hell, Hibari never knew it'd be this slow. The older man grunted as they began to gain height slowly inch by inch.

As more time came to pass, inch by inch, the blue sky began to become a greater part of their world. Tsuna stared admirably at the beautiful scene. It was remarkable, and he had never quite been this close to the sky before! "It's beautiful." Hibari could hear his whisper from the other side, and seemed to have (for once) agreed with him. "Look!" The child pointed at a direction and the older man stared. "It's a lonely cloud." He sighed with a small grin.

"At least it makes the sky even more pretty." Hibari whispered, and gazed at Tsuna with unknown emotions rising.

The child stared back with a laugh. "Well, I think it'd be more pretty with it cloudless! Clouds make it look a little sad." Tsuna smiled quite pitifully. Hibari once heard from his employees that one of Tsuna's fears besides height…was a thunderstorm…and rain clouds seemed to fear him a lot, excluding the tantrums of lightning and thunder… Hibari's mouth curled up.

"But maybe…just maybe…the sky is nothing without that cloud?" His mouth seemed to have lost control of his mind, and spoke (for once) with pleasure.

It was silent that time around. And he felt stupid around the young boy. If anything he would have killed that child, if any unnecessary reactions escaped his clumsy face - he told himself he would destroy him completely.

"That maybe nice…" Tsuna smiled quietly, but their was a hint in his voice that he still didn't like the cloud. Huh…that child and his phobias were odd. Hibari just remained silent after that.

--

"Hey, I thought we were going on the roller coaster." Gokudera replied quietly as they sat back on the round table. Yamamoto laughed and let out a toothy grin, annoying the octopus head more. "I asked you…why we aren't riding anything?" The man repeated himself, and the darker-haired one pointed at the slow rotating ride.

"There up there, you know." He let out a laugh, and Gokudera seemed to get even more angry after hearing his Tsuna and that monster left to ride on such a…such a romantic thing! With that, the older man dashed to find his little friend; and hopefully fend him off from that monster.

--

"Ne, Hibari-san…don't you think that this ride has been taking really long?" Tsuna finally mustered to reply after the awkward silence consumed their carriage. Hibari nearly dozed off to sleep, awoken from the frightened voice of the child and looked at his Rolex watch he had decided to wear. "I think this ride should have at least been thirty minutes." The boy whispered and leaned close to the glass windowpane gazing at the tiny specks of people below them. All of a sudden his stomach began to growl, and Hibari could tell that the boy was losing his calm composure.

"This is probably a special time of hour for this ride." Hibari automatically spoke, trying to help ease the child; but of course - when was Hibari so thoughtful? His words didn't help, however.

"W-What if the ride suddenly stopped a-and then we'll have to spend the rest of our lives up here!?" Now Tsuna was becoming a little too irrational. Hibari could sense that the child was having a nauseous moment, but he didn't know what to do. Heck, if he was on a date with some unlucky woman, he wouldn't even bother to do anything with her. He just remained…Quiet. "Maybe, they'll get us out somehow!" Tsuna replied, but then his eyes widened in shock. "But the carriage may flip over, and we're all dead!" Hibari now could tell that the thing Tsuna feared most was death itself- though, who wasn't?

"Calm down. I told you--"

"We're sorry for the sudden halt in the Ferris Wheel project, we are currently looking for the problem." An announcer shouted as loud as he could with a microphone. This was news Hibari did not want to hear. Nor did Tsuna.

**Preview**

**Chapter 6: **Path Collisions

_Tsuna let out a soft smile. He had seemed alright, after all that had happened, and Hibari was finally relieved. He had grown sick and worried about that boy, honestly, he never knew he had such an emotion as being worried. With a sigh of relief, the man walked away, only to find another man in his way._


	6. Path Collisions

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Six: **Path Collisions

--

**Author's Notes: **I update fairly quickly from what I've read from a reply! I'm kind of pleased to hear that! I don't want people to stop reading 1827 fanfictions. Ah, well anyways. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm trying desperately hard to find a chapter where as to put some real fluff. Maybe lemon? No clue.

--

Those terrible words that escaped from the manager of the amusement park's mouth was never supposed to reach Tsuna's ears. If it hadn't, Hibari would have never experienced such a traumatized boy rocking back and forth, talking to himself and hugging his knees like a lunatic. If those words never came out at all, Hibari would have never…soothed him.

"Stop that." The cold man replied irritated with the child who was sobbing crazily before him. His heart ached to see that boy break down and die, but at the same time it longed for him to at least stop crying and get well soon. "We're not going to die." He reassured him. And Tsuna should trust him, since he _had _experienced some life-death situations (actually it was a one-sided fight, and he quickly punched the living hell out of that man who mistook him as one of his debtors, but that's what he got.) Tsuna sniffed, and he wasn't helping at all.

"How do you know? You're not God." The boy muttered pathetically and wiped the tears with his oversized orange sleeve. Hibari grunted. Fine, if he didn't want his comfort, he wouldn't give it. "…God does what he wants…he takes away things and he replaces them." Tsuna continued on, and his orange eyes seemed to melt with anxiety. The vice-president; however affected by his childish charms, remained as silent as he could. He had no other words to reply against him…He was never the sort of man to talk about a person's religious belief, and never understood how people believed in things he could not imagine.

--

"TENTH!!" A voice erupted from the silent thirty minutes that had gone by. Tsuna and Hibari looked out of their carriage to find the idiotic white-haired man shout with hysteria. "Are you alright?!" He shouted with a hint of a mother's worry. Yamamoto was behind him, and although they could not see his face, they could imagine a small smile wiped on his tanned face. "I-I'll do something about this!" Gokudera shouted and handed the microphone to Yamamoto who stared at it curiously.

"Um…hi?" The man let out a laugh, and the crowd of people continued to stare at the strange duo. Tsuna felt a little relief that the hostile air between Hibari was gone and the comedic attitude of his other friends floated up to his carriage giving a sign of relief. Hibari could automatically sense the child's eagerness to come down, but immediately Tsuna's crazed spirit finally calmed down after hearing Gokudera and Yamamoto's voice. He felt a little pang of jealousy, but that was just it. Nothing more.

What concerned Hibari the most was Gokudera's way of fixing things. How should he know if that man was qualified enough to even fix one of the newest attractions of the carnival? His stomach lurched, but he wasn't afraid of death. He was just concerned of Tsuna's well-being. If that octopus head did one slight error on that technical box below them; and if they supposedly died, he would personally haunt that idiot during the rest of his life and beyond.

"Are you all better now?" Hibari muttered feeling a slight twitch of his hands as he focused hard at the two bumbling fools. Tsuna stared, wide-eyes, at him but let out a small smile. Immediately as Hibari came to face Tsuna the child pressed his arms against his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. Now what was _that_ all about?! "What are you doing Sawada?" He replied, though his voice was a little frightened at the situation that had occurred.

"I just wanted to thank you." He hummed while he stared at Hibari's surprised reaction. The older man touched his forehead to the spot where the child had kissed him. It was a strange sensation, he did not know what to feel or do at that time…but remain silent and glare crazily at the boy who let out a muffled laugh.

The ride suddenly jolted, and began to work again.

--

The next day was a disaster. He heard that Tsuna had fallen ill after the Ferris wheel incident and immediately entered his office without bothering to get a checkup or stay home. The child replied it was his job to maintain his grandfather's company and with that no one could refuse. He had been doing nothing but playing along after all. Hibari was at least satisfied at his attempt to stay without a fuss. He thought it was rather cute. If-if that was what cute was…

"We have an appointment with the president of the Pain (1) committee." Gokudera replied quietly while shifting his sunglasses from his face. Hibari snarled at the sound of the Pain Committee. There was _one_ person he would _not_ like to see. "Both Vice-president and President have to come along." The octopus head glared at Hibari and then reverted his attention to Tsuna with a pleasant smile. "Now please follow me, they're already in the meeting room." He smiled thoughtfully and took Tsuna's hand to lead him into the round room.

"Kufufu, It's been a while ne, Hibari-kun?" That voice was like the venom of a snake. Hibari's spine shivered with anger and an instinct to k ill as he faced the turned armchair. "I hadn't expect to see you this early; however." The chair tuned around to face his burden… Mukuro Rokudo. And his lovely assistant, a close cousin perhaps? Chrome Dokuro.

"Pleased to meet you again, Hibari-san." The woman smiled while bowing apologetically at her cousin's rude manners. "And we're also glad to have finally met you…Tsunayoshi Sawada." She stared directly at the child who had entered. And once the boy took a step in the area, Hibari could automatically tell a rising tension was occurring between him and Mukuro.

"…We've met before." Tsuna smiled rather sweetly as he came closer to the man sitting in the leather seat. Gokudera, having the urge to murder, was forced out of the room by Yamamoto who had so coincidentally followed Hibari and found his best-friend in a raging moment. "Rokudo-san?" He smiled rather deceptively while Mukuro let out a grin at the child's ability to remember things from long ago.

"Right you are, young one." He smirked which made Hibari even more furious. The man's eyes started trailing the child's miniature figure and a look of desire was immediately plastered upon his set of heterogeneous eyes. "You've grown a little more, is all I can tell." He placed his arm around Tsuna's waist who had in turn laced his arms around Mukuro's neck. What the hell was going on? Hibari felt a sense of taking Tsuna away from that man and having him only for himself. But alas, he found that unreasonable and completely irrational to do such a horrendous and nightmarish thing. He also thought it was rather out of his character.

Maybe killing would be better?

"Mukuro-san, please let go of Sawada-san." Chrome replied completely irritated as well as Hibari. There was a mutual relationship between the two relatives, and Hibari couldn't really place it - but if he had it was strange. Mukuro let out a sigh and let go of the child's waste who had done the same with his neck. The man licked his lips however to show a sign of want for the child who had smirked mischievously at him. Hibari was going to rake in hell after this meeting. Who he was going to vent his anger on was the last thing he needed to decide. Was it the boy or the pineapple?

Surely the pineapple could feel nothing…so maybe the boy and his gasps of terror would please him enough.

"Anyways, why don't you come a closer Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro taunted and pointed at an armchair beside Tsuna who was still smiling rather strangely at the purple-haired freak. Hibari ignored him and sat a seat away from the boy. "Fine then, do whatever you please…this mainly focuses on _us_." He retorted with a hint of agitation at the dark-haired brat, and a smile on the sweet and loving child. "Do you remember Giotto's proposition?" He asked, and Hibari got up immediately to defend Tsuna.

"Giotto's proposition does not involve Sawada. If you want to recheck that promise visit that old geezer yourself!" He spouted so much spite from that mouth and Tsuna stared at him a little frighteningly. Mukuro laughed.

"Of course, I wouldn't be a fool to just barge in on the child and question him about something he has no idea about…" He smirked. "Although I'm aware young Tsunayoshi knows what the promise was all about, am I correct?" He asked with a sick and twisted kinder version of his malicious voice. Hibari snarled but was surprised that Tsuna knew about the Giotto's promise to merge their two companies together. After all they were rival companies, and their stats were basically even. If they merged their companies together they would beat the other smaller industries from competition.

And that just plain made Hibari angry.

"Y-Yes." Tsuna replied calmly feeling a hostile air around Hibari and Mukuro. His heart raced and he hovered his hand above his chest to feel the fast beating of his organ. "I'm aware." He added, and Mukuro cupped his hand on one of Tsuna's cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled with an air of mystery around him. "Anyways…" His hand traced upon Tsuna's neck. "I suppose we should discuss this matter during another time; perhaps have a lovely dinner?" He asked grinning, Hibari stood up in objection followed by Chrome.

"Tsuna, you will _not_ go with him." His voice was as cold as ice on that day. And the child, having heard his name for the first time from his colleague felt relief and a small smile formed his pale face. "Do you hear me? Or I'll bite you to death."

--

Once Mukuro left Hibari could hear a small chuckle from his mouth. It was like nothing had happened between his interrupted conversation with Tsuna. And that all the more irritated the older man. A cold air was surrounding him, but as soon as Tsuna entered the warmth came back to him. Something he needed right now.

"So you know Mukuro-san a lot, right?" Tsuna asked happily while hugging his arm. Hibari did not move.

"And what of you?" He asked rather bitterly while clenching on his fist. "You seem to have an intimate relationship." He scoffed and Tsuna's eyes started dancing with lights of hope and childishness.

"He came to my house everyday with Giotto, we know each other." He replied innocently.

"Anything else?" Hibari asked pissed off. Tsuna cocked his head sideways and a small smile entered his cute little face.

"I think at one point Mukuro and I kind of matched." He muttered with a sigh. "I mean…we both wanted attention…and we found it within ourselves…but-" Hibari stared still angrily at him. "I'm not going to say anymore after that." He whispered with a blush. And suddenly a hand touched his chin and brought his face close to the vice-president's.

"And who's attention do you want now?" The cold man whispered. Tsuna stared straight at his face with a hint of fear and pleasure.

"I-"

Hibari let go of his chin and walked away, absolutely pissed off still. He was a man who could not control his feelings. And a man who would find anything to at least stop them.

--

To vent off his anger he took on a lot of men whom he found had nothing else better to do. He destroyed their ribs, but managed to barely let their lungs work. He managed to also scar their lives forever, which made him a little more happy. Although, it was always hard to make him happy; violence was the answer to his peace, and Tsuna was an alternative answer….

"Kufufu, venting your anger on something that doesn't involve you is rather a waste of time, is it not?" Mukuro asked with a smile wiped on his idiotic face. Just the man Hibari wanted to see.

"Don't take it personal, but I've always hated you the day we met." Hibari whispered while walking towards him and wiping the blood with a handkerchief from his coat pocket. Mukuro let out a laugh. "And up until now, I've forgotten about you." He whispered angrily.

"Jealous, aren't we?" Mukuro smiled, adding in his little perspective. Hibari growled and took out a pair of metal he used for the other victims. Mukuro eyed him suspiciously. "You're going a little too overboard, aren't you?" He asked amused. "If Tsunayoshi figures out what you've done to his former lover, he'd probably fire you." He smiled. Hibari cracked. _Former Lover?_ Since when? There was no former lover for Tsuna, never. Hibari would not allow it. "In love aren't you? I could have never dreamed of such a day to see the cold-hearted Kyouya crack due to a small boy." It was amusing to the pineapple head…but for Hibari it was a revelation.

"I'm not in love with that brat."

"Keep being in denial and you may lose him to me."

"He's already through with you."

"But in your mind you believe that there is no such thing as a former lover, because you will take him all to yourself, am I right?" Mukuro was always a very deceptive man. He read everyone like a book. "You're a confusing man. You say he's through with me, but you believe that there is no such thing as us being once together. You make me laugh." He smiled, and Hibari stopped.

"Ano, what are you guys doing?" Tsuna had appeared from the corner with a small smile. "Aren't we going to dinner yet, Mukuro? I'm hungry!" He was whining and clutched onto the said man's arm. Hibari growled, since when did that child go against his orders?

"I'm coming along."

--

REFERENCES:

Pain (Jap.) Pineapple. I know, I'm so talented in thinking up Mukuro's name. But it was either that or Painapperu, or something close to those lines.


	7. Of What Is and What is Not

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Seven:** Of What is And What's Not

--

**Author's Note: **And here you go!! Enjoy this chapter, it is a command! As always, please read and review!!

--

The day was still far ahead of him, and he felt miserable as he watched the child bouncily ignore his presence. Not like he ever wanted any attention; but that Mukuro was something he was too concerned about to ever leave Tsuna alone with. "Oi, slow down." He ordered with a feigned irritation. Mukuro and Tsuna turned their heads around one with a sly grin while the other with a childish like smile.

"Are you tired??" Tsuna asked hopping over to him. The child was exactly like a rabbit! His loose blue sweatshirt swinging around his thin arms and hanging over all the way to his knees. It was a ridiculously…cute sight. And Hibari began to wonder what made him think that way? "Ne, ne? We can rest!" Now Tsuna was testing his physical abilities…that only angered Hibari more as Mukuro let out a small laugh.

"Kufufufufu, yes why not?" The purple-haired pineapple prick replied joyously while taking Tsuna's hand and leading him to a small bench. Hibari growled and forced them to continue on walking…but not so fast as to get away from his overprotective sight. "My, my Tsuna! How much have you grown?" Mukuro asked quietly as they strayed at least five feet away from the cold Vongola Vice-president. Tsuna let out a small sheepish beam.

"Around two inches!" He replied enthusiastically and how that made the other man's heart flutter with excitement and glee.

"That's nice…I'm glad your body isn't going to recession." He smiled quietly and patted the child on the head. Tsuna's eyes wavered a little before staring at the floor. "Are you sure you can take all this company pressure? It'll only affect your health." The man muttered in a very serious tone. Tsuna always hated when Mukuro began to nag on his conditions…but he _did_ miss how much the older man took care of him during his days of sickness.

"I told you I wanted to at least take care of the company…first." He whispered and clung onto Mukuro's arm. For some reason this attachment signaled to the purple-haired pineapple that he had gone a little too far and so he remained silent for the rest of the walk.

--

Hibari would have actually loved the small sushi restaurant if it weren't for three good reasons. First of all Mukuro and Tsuna were actually _enjoying_ each other's company, second of all the sushi owner's son was here, and the third of all reasons was that son was Yamamoto who had brought his best-friend Gokudera over…and now they were all in one big…_mess_.

"Ano! I'll sit next to Tenth!" Gokudera squeezed himself through the small booth and hugged the child gently. Hibari growled while Mukuro let out a suspicious and not so pleased glare. Yamamoto at that time decided to silently sit next to Hibari and grin his stupid grin. "I _haven't_ seen you for such a long time!" The white octopus-head chimed with a special whine for only his Tsuna. The boy let out a laugh.

"But, it's only been at least four hours since you last saw him!" Yamamoto replied with a small laugh causing the white-head to start a completely useless argument.

"If I may…." Mukuro began, but the two were ignoring his quiet, snake-like voice. "E-Excuse me." The president of the Pine Company whispered with frailty…but once again he was ignored. Hibari smirked at the ignorance of his employees, but as he cast a glance at Tsuna the child began to hide underneath the thick fabric of his blue sweatshirt. He seemed a little scared, and he turned quickly around to find Mukuro actually start talking in a normal, high and mighty voice.

It was a terrifying tone of command, and everyone and thing became silent. Tsuna, who had buried himself under the heaps of his sweatshirt's folds, popped his head out and began to smile again. At that time Hibari began to notice how much _close_ Mukuro and the child was.

And it annoyed him.

--

The one thing that annoyed Hibari Kyouya more than absolute chaos, was an unreasonable emotion going inside through him. He always had to keep wrestling it, and whenever he pinned it down deep within him; whenever that child appeared, his grasp loosened and the feeling kept on getting stronger. It was a revelation to him. It was completely new…and he disliked it.

The fact that it was new meant that he had in no way any experience to do what he could to stop it. And the fact that it was towards Tsuna made it even more important. He had a slight hint of what he was feeling, but he kept on denying it. Why should he feel this way when he had other things to do than…than _that_? Let another pedophile take his pleasures on him…but no, not he. He wasn't even interested in any type anyways. Oh yes, he forgot to mention that he wasn't a pedophile either. He was a perfectly, well-to-do…workaholic.

"Ne, ne? Do you want some of this! It's really good!" Hibari's eyes snapped and he gazed as Tsuna started feeding Mukuro one of Yamamoto's father's prized sushi's. The child, obviously starting to look like the pineapple's maid, only caused agitation to Hibari's heart and he did the one thing he would always do whenever he was feeling bad.

"A cup of sake."

Tsuna stared as Hibari gratefully accepted the white bottle and started pouring the unknown drink into his small, but cherished cup. He seemed to have like it as he started chugging down the whole thing without even thinking; which made the child even more curious. Knowing nothing of Japan, since he was raised by his grandfather in Italy, the child attempted to take the bottle away and have some of it until Mukuro took it and ordered a cup of orange juice for him.

"It's not good for the body." He warned him, and Tsuna crossed his arms pouting. Why is it that Hibari had the fun and not him? He was the President for goodness sakes! "Don't start pouting, you know how I don't like that." Mukuro grinned and kissed the child on the forehead; which for some reason caused Hibari to order another glass as the other one was quite empty. It was a very strange habit of the man, but Tsuna immediately could tell how he was starting to get a little…strange.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked and waved his floppy sleeves about with an emphasis of worry. Hibari, completely ignoring the boy continued to drown himself under the influence of alcohol. It was at that time that Yamamoto began to start thinking whether or not he should sit with the dangerous man, and so he moved to sit closer with Mukuro, Tsuna, and Gokudera - cramping the other side of the booth.

"Control yourself, why don't you?" Gokudera glowered, completely embarrassed by the display Hibari was showing to his precious child. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and let out a laugh while Mukuro added a chuckle to the scene.

Who cared about his ridiculous display? Hibari didn't. Of course he didn't. He was drunk! Although he may not have looked like it, his mind was spinning with ideas that were quite well-hidden in his cerebellum.

"My, my…Let me have some." Mukuro replied and casually took Hibari's bottle. Placing it into a small sake cup he took a sip and licked his lips. "Hmm…it does seem like the season." He answered while taking another sip and then another. Gokudera gazing at Mukuro's satisfaction, and leading to temptation, he decided to take a drink as well while Yamamoto followed with eagerness.

"It's been a while since I drank." The college students replied merrily and began to drink down the _forbidden_ beverage (as what Tsuna had in mind) with joy.

Now, Tsuna was the only one left with his….orange juice. And this wasn't fun for him at all.

"Tsuna you want some?" The now drunk Gokudera felt a little disappointed and depressed on how the child was being treated, and with his state of mind he decided to at least let him have a go on the forbidden drink. Tsuna, gratefully taking the sake into his hands only found it spilled all over the floor by a whack of Mukuro's defensive and calloused hands. "What'd you do that for?" Gokudera's words were starting to slur and his anger seemed a bit misplaced as he began to holler at Yamamoto who was now just dozing off to random sleep.

"Tsuna, I warned you it was bad for your health." Mukuro replied and gazed at the drunken group. His hand was a little bit stained with blood as he had knocked the cup quite hard. He sighed and tossed his violet bangs with a sign of irritation. "I knew these three would give you some hard times." He answered rather annoyed and gently took Tsuna's arm. "Come on, I'll take you home." He smiled.

"But I'm not sleepy yet." The young Vongola replied. Mukuro frowned…Now what did he do that time? To make the child sleep? Of course!

"How about we go to the carnival?" He asked with a smile. Unfortunately Tsuna was a little tired of the thing, and told him about his small adventure with Hibari and him. This caused a big frown to plaster all over the older man's face; but he managed to wipe it away quickly when the soft chocolate eyes of the boy started staring straight back at him from the floor. "Then were would you like to go?" He asked with a laugh. A laugh too unlike him, after he heard about Hibari's little jamboree.

"I haven't been at your place for a while!" The child replied with a weak smile. And it was at that time Mukuro began to notice the slow beating patterns of his heart. With a foul swoop he gathered the boy into his arms and left the bill on the table filled with useless men.

And it was at that time, that Hibari began to notice how much he wanted to know Tsuna more.

He wasn't, after all, as drunk as the other two.

"HEY! Yamamoto clean up your mess!" The holler of the elder man's voice shouted from the cellar, and Hibari was left to clean everything up.

--

His eyes fluttered slowly and he found himself back on the large king size bed he so terribly missed. It was the same shade of red, crimson, and the smell was a little different but not too bad. The aroma had a sweeter smell than last time…like just baked chocolate cookies. He always loved how Mukuro kept everything the same. The man was always obsessed on one single thing, and always disliked change.

"I see your finally awake." The child gazed at his left to find Mukuro laying beside him. He was still wearing his uniform and seemed to have been exhaustingly worried over his condition. Trails of sweat could be seen, and Tsuna started to ask himself what really did happen between them? They were never lovers…but somewhere…they were. He looked at Mukuro with a sense of longing, but the man just pushed it away…ignoring the eyes that had loved him for these past years. "I called your parents, and they'll be here in no time." Mukuro whispered, feeling pressure.

Yes, Tsuna came to realize…that they were never in love. Well, it was apparent that Mukuro never indeed truly fell in love with him.

--

"Where are you going?" Gokudera asked as he gazed at Hibari's back. Yamamoto was leaning against his shoulder, sleeping like a baby, and drooling right all over him.

No words escaped the man's lips, but there was a sign of worry. Maybe Mukuro took him away to harm him? There was justice to do somewhere at this time! Hibari could feel it.

"Don't worry…Mukuro isn't that type." Hibari began to move, but somewhere at sometime he suddenly froze at Gokudera's harmless words. "…After all…even if Tsuna does get harmed…even if you do take him away from that man…" Gokudera breathed quietly. "You shouldn't forget that **Mukuro **_**was**_** Tsuna's world**."

A collapse of some kind happened. And Hibari for some reason, wasn't sure on what just occurred. He felt something trembling, but it wasn't he himself. Something terribly dark within that never emerged from his shallow heart. Something that he always kept in a nearby cage.

--


	8. First of Nothing

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Eight: **The First of Nothing

--

**Author's Note: **And here you go!! Enjoy this chapter, it is a command! As always, please read and review!!

--

Tsuna had returned safely home, as what Hibari had heard from the lips of his nemesis. So he took it upon himself, just to make sure that damn Mukuro wasn't lying, to check on the child. Hopefully everything would turn out perfectly fine if he could just take one glimpse at him. Just one little glimpse.

Unfortunately for Hibari…the Goddess never really loved him as much as everyone else in the world.

"OH! You must be Kyouya-san!" He turned his head immediately as he started to come across the Sawada household lawn. He could feel an uncertain pressure surrounding him, and without a second notice he pulled out a pair of tonfas and recklessly began to twirl them around - only to find himself caught. "I've been wanting to meet you!!" An old, grizzly blond man had took one of his steel easily and let out quite a laugh of hilarity.

"Who are you?" He added rather sourly, quite embarrassed that such an old geezer (one whom looked related to Giotto no less) caught his moves with a single hand.

"Ah, where are my manners?" The man was sounding a little off and Hibari began to wonder if he was just some drunk from a nearby pub. "I'm Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna's father." He added the last part quite late and at that time Hibari felt nervous. Why? Such emotions never ripped through him like this before…but just meeting Tsuna's father was like an obstacle of some sort. Something he just couldn't quite place still. "Come on in!" This was a strange turn of events indeed.

--

The home was lovely. Everything was white and crispy clean, all due to Tsuna's mother's hard work. He always liked women with such obedience, and he seemed to like her sense of appeal as she kept on praising him for his _own_ hard-earned work, and his appearance. Although he never took in the last part quite as much as others would. "I'm so glad you've come to visit our Tsuna!" Nana replied with a hefty, airy voice. Hibari nodded quietly.

Completely out of his own mind, Hibari seemed to have started up a conversation with the mother. It had been quite some time since he found some one worthy enough to talk alongside with and make comments or statements, or even slight approvals. Nana was quite an entertainer with all of her stories and peculiar questions, Hibari _almost_ felt comfortable. If it only wasn't for Iemitsu Sawada's presence he would have felt perfectly fine.

"So, Kyouya-kun! Would you like to see Tsuna now?" The muscular, well-toned man slapped his calloused hands hard on Hibari's seemingly frail body. The raven-haired loner grunted with distaste, but seemed to have agreed with the older man by standing up himself. "Alright, right this way!" He was an awfully suspicious person…a glint of strange light appeared in the man's eyes as he led him towards the child's room.

The door opened and Hibari stared quite intensely at the lumpy form in the middle of the queen-sized bed. The child was probably curled up, and his stomach so thin breathed lightly in and out. He could hear his breath, it's gentle air, and as he approached - the heavy sleeper turned to one side…his face towards his direction.

"Peaceful isn't he?" Iemitsu smirked, and Hibari found himself turning red. He hadn't expected the old man to follow him into the room, and his heart seemed to have been racing quite rapidly. "Isn't he _cute_?" What was that old man getting at? Hibari let out a low growl, but before he went to protest or finally let out his suspicion, a large hand slapped him hard and forced his lips to connect against Tsuna's gentle ones. It was a scene that embarrassed him for eternity.

Fluttering his eyes open quickly after feeling the wet, moist lips touch his, Tsuna stared awkwardly at Hibari who was growling and ready to rip his father's head up. "Hibari-san?" The raven-haired man stared coldly at the child who's yellow pajamas hanged loosely around his thin figure. There was a feeling of restraint, and anger within Hibari. A feeling of just holding that child and of killing him.

--

The commotion was down and Nana had seemed to calm him down. Though his blood was still boiling, Iemitsu had apologized (rather sarcastically) and left to go to his 'work'. "Now, now…I'm sure he didn't mean it!" The young housewife replied while chopping up some turnips and placing them into the frying pan. Hibari made no sound, since the child was right beside him waving his utensils with excitement. "Now, Tsu-kun, make sure to eat everything!" Nana replied placing a bowl of ramen into the child's place. Tsuna nodded quickly and began eating.

He didn't know what to think about the boy. Although he was really careless and messy (something that would normally bother him), he held a certain charm that seemed to have captivated him the moment they had met. The features of the boy wasn't that of beauty or any striking appearance for that matter, but his eyes…they were mystical and hopeful…something which he had lost long ago, and he longed for them.

"You want some?" Tsuna asked feeling the heavy gaze of his vice-president. Hibari stared calmly at the child but did not seem to have had energy to utter any words. Nana, completely ignoring the silence brought a batch of turnip cake and placed them in front of the child.

"Eat up, and Hibari-kun, you can have some helpings too!" The woman smiled warmly and took off her oven mittens. "I'll be gone to buy a few items in the grocery store, so please take care of him!" And without another word of protest, before Hibari could leave himself, she left the man all alone with his…obstacle.

He had no idea what to do. He was all alone with the child, and for the most part he believed he was in a state of panic. Well, he did so, since his hands seemed to have been shaking quite easily. Maybe it was due to how much Tsuna was touching him that he acted like this. "You want me to fee-"

"No. Just go and eat." He ordered, blankly and got up. Tsuna let out a pout and showed his bowl. He was all done. Now, all that was left was Hibari's own lunch…which was quite a lot, and the man had nothing to say to his own incompetence. "I-I'm not hungry." He muttered and growled while glaring at the annoying herbivore. Tsuna's bright eyes seemed to have wavered intensely and small drops of water began to slide down his pink cheeks. "Stop crying, it's annoying!" Hibari muttered, but he wouldn't stop.

Nothing could stop the child! Absolutely nothing! He wailed and made tantrums of his own stupidity, and even began criticizing his own dress tastes. Hibari had never seen Tsuna in this state before. It apparently seemed that the 'high and mighty' boss was actually a needy whiney brat who got everyone's attention at home. Well, not like he didn't act as bratty in his own office.

"Be quiet!" Hibari hissed. Yet the child did not. He supposedly had different emotions at different places and in different situations. And this behavior of Tsuna's was completely aggravating him.

The only thing that stopped that child was that kiss.

He had not decided to do this, he had not even dared to even make such a bold move, yet it was out of his unconscious behavior that proved him to act this way. He had taken the child's arms and gathered him towards the wall. Pining him down, he let out an angry growl and conquered Tsuna's lips with his. It wasn't long as what he had hoped, but it seemed to have quieted everything for the time being.

Everything…

Hibari quite liked the texture of his lips against Tsuna's, he would've continued on if it weren't for the child's obedience to his assault. He felt strange, and departed as quickly as possible - trying to hide the blush that would almost have escaped his face.

Fluttering his eyes wide open, surprised and a little cheerful, Tsuna smiled after Hibari departed his lips from his own. It has been a while hasn't it?

"Don't get any ideas…." Hibari muttered completely embarrassed by his own actions. However hard he tried to not avoid the child's eyes he saw a glint of happiness…but he didn't know what happiness was, so he couldn't tell.

"I-" Tsuna stopped and felt a jolt at his heart. He stopped talking but nevertheless smiled painfully. _Oh…right…this is why…_He thought to himself and shook his head. Hibari glared at him, and soon turned away after Nana came home with groceries in her hands.

"Did everything turn out alright?" She asked with hope in her eyes, the two nodded, and her being the always oblivious one left to go and make dinner. "You can come and eat with us if you want!" She offered, but Hibari had to refuse. So much more work to do, to finish for Tsuna's sake.

--

**Chapter Nine: **A little of Something

Gokudera clasped Tsuna's hands with a motherly concern tinted in his grayish-blue eyes. His mouth was in a tight frown, and his face pale white as he gazed at the child with a fiery disposition. "Nothing happened right?" He asked with his own hope swelling deep within him. "Nothing, right?!" He nearly shouted at the top of his lungs while clasping onto his boss's, friend's, the _tenth's_ shoulder. "I thought I told you that-"

"That's enough, ne?" Yamamoto appeared with the same frown plastered onto his tan face. Tsuna gazed at him, his hazel eyes shimmering with hesitation and a sight of a glint of naughtiness flew through them. "Tsuna…you…please tell me you're not in love again?" He muttered quietly and wrapped his strong arms around the child's neck. "Isn't this enough?" He replied. "You must stop it."


	9. A Little of Something

_**Falling Slowly**_

_Fanfiction by __Ryukansen_

**Chapter Eight: **A little of Something

--

**Author's Note: **This is a long one….for those who are quite angry at my laziness. I'm sorry. As always please read and review! Is this the climax point? LOL. Hahahaha...I don't think so...:) Don't worry nothing too peculiar.

--

The aura around them was different, almost hostile, when they had entered the same room together. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto could tell their personalities had altered severely when it came to one another, and it both pleased and concerned them. Looking at one another for a sign of reassurance Gokudera had questioned Tsuna about his relationship with Hibari; however, being the _always _mysterious figure of the three friends, he kept quiet and smiled lightly to himself…no matter how hard it hurt.

It wasn't long when the two older men grew angry at his stubborn disposition. Gokudera always was the one to blurt out everything first while Yamamoto followed. It was then clear to Tsuna that the two were so concerned for him, that he had to do something about his feelings for the vice-president… But what?

Gokudera clasped Tsuna's hands with a motherly concern tinted in his grayish-blue eyes. His mouth was in a tight frown, and his face pale white as he gazed at the child with a fiery disposition. "Nothing happened right?" He asked with his own hope swelling deep within him. "Nothing, right?!" He nearly shouted at the top of his lungs while clasping onto his boss's, friend's, the _tenth's_ shoulder. "I thought I told you that-"

"That's enough, ne?" Yamamoto appeared with the same frown plastered onto his tan face. Tsuna gazed at him, his hazel eyes shimmering with hesitation and a sight of a glint of naughtiness flew through them. "Tsuna…you…please tell me you haven't taking a liking to him?" He muttered quietly and wrapped his strong arms around the child's neck. "Isn't this enough?" He replied. "You must stop it." He answered with a dangerous tone.

Yes…wasn't Yamamoto and Gokudera enough? They were his friends! Friends were everything, next to family. A small feverish red consumed the child's cheeks as he thought hard of what to do. But what? Surely Hibari had stepped and surpassed his realm of acquaintanceship and friendship lines….now what did he think of that gloomy man?

As the child thought of what to do to him, Gokudera had left to buy some lunch while Yamamoto had to return to Hibari's side out of request.

Now he was all alone.

Again.

--

Yamamoto was never _this_ annoying. Hibari had been questioned by the idiot for some time now, nearly two hours perhaps, and it was beginning to agitate him. Normally he wouldn't care about all these questions, but ever since the two idiots found Hibari coming out of Tsuna's house, they had started to begin to think of reasonable situations. Well…they were wrong…_half_ wrong.

"Do you like Tsuna as a friend?" Yamamoto asked rather chirpily and happily while bringing in cup of coffee. Hibari's gray eyes gave a dull glare as he accepted the beverage and ignorantly began typing on his laptop again. "I think that's good…" The baseball boy was having some thoughts in his head, and Hibari was beginning to hate the fact that he had decided to check on the idiot after the _date_ with Mukuro. "He doesn't really have any-"

"Who gave you the interpretation that we _are_ friends?" His voice was as cold as the day Yamamoto had first met him. His pale face, sharp eyes and normally glaring attitude had softened a bit ever since Tsuna had approached him, yet today, they were reduced to his old personality - harsh and cruel. "I have no relations with that herbivore, none at all." And he confirmed it with a crisp, clean stop to their conversation.

"Well…I just thought-" Yamamoto's lips almost turned into a crooked smile. It was rather strange for Hibari to deny something so quickly…and what was even more strange was the two perspectives between Tsuna and the cold, cold man. They were different. The child was obviously doting on the man, nearly cherishing him while he ignored the boy's loving attitude, and rejected every idea with Tsuna from his mind.

"Go to the President's office and hand him this spreadsheet." Hibari muttered, not even glancing at Yamamoto's awkward stare.

The vice-president's secretary then left obediently, and excitedly to where he would find Tsuna and Gokudera nearly at a one-sided tantrum.

--

"Tenth!! I really believe in you!" Gokudera was suppressing his utmost anger on the child as the boy seemed to be annoyed as well. "Why? How could you let _him_ do _that_?" The octopus head screeched as he began to throw unmet papers on the floor. Tsuna; however, wasn't affected at all. Still a little dazed and dazzled by his current problematic situation.

The door opened, revealing Yamamoto carrying another unneeded sheet. Gokudera would have clawed it to shreds hadn't Yamamoto with such evasive skills, protected the paper with all his life. "Kyouya-san wants you to fill in the latest information for the Pine Company." The tanned man smiled rather wildly. Just a hint of Hibari's surname nearly boiled Gokudera's blood to the point of a vein popping.

"That bastard! Hey baka! Did you hear what that man did to the Tenth?" Gokudera's mouth was quivering with shame and irrevocable anger. Yamamoto blinked with curiosity as he handed Tsuna the sacred sheet, who was ignoring them both, while chewing on a roll of sushi.

For some reason his interests were always wrong, or just a moment of entertainment for those two. He never really understood what was wrong with trying to befriend the cold-hearted ice man - well…wait, no he did understand the problem between them. He just couldn't really take it…nor would want to.

"Tsuna let Hibari kiss him!" The frustrated voice of Gokudera's reached Tsuna's hearing range, although it was just a whisper of disapproval to the white-hair's perspective. The boy cringed at the spreading news…well, of course, he did trust them to keep it quiet…but sometimes he was afraid of what the two would actually do. "He _let _him!" Those words had to just be repeated, but Tsuna was in no mood to start an argument. He never really was in the mood to do anything.

"Awe…don't get so jealous." Yamamoto laughed light-heartedly while patting Gokudera's back with sympathy. "Hibari and Tsuna have no relationship at all, from what I've heard." He smiled optimistically which earned Tsuna a frown of displeasure and horror. Had he done something terribly wrong? "Right Tsuna? You and Hibari are still president and vice-president, nothing else." The baseball fanatic, pro, player, was stepping into Tsuna's boundaries…unbeknownst to him, Tsuna had a temper…not the one he had showed to Hibari but rather that similar to Giotto's. Yet it was not time to show his growing anger at the two. He'd have to make his emotions secretive for now… To be silent is better than to vent anger needlessly, wasn't he right?

Upon biting on the last sushi roll, chewing on the salty and soft texture of the seaweed his bright hazel eyes shone brilliantly with interest…suddenly like a child that had just discovered the luxurious taste of Yamamoto's creation. A small touch of wasabi, though, had curiously wandered towards the tip of his tongue - and in which he was prohibited to eat, caused him to start coughing in a maniacal manner. Of which, then suddenly grabbed the attention of his two closest friends.

"Oh, damn it!" Gokudera replied while patting Tsuna's back heavily. "I knew I shouldn't have brought it!" He whined while pointing dejectedly at the green-like paste carefully placed upon the bento box that came along with the meal. Yamamoto glared at Gokudera while helping the child calm down by opening an orange juice box.

Tipping Tsuna's head slightly and pouring in gentle the citrus beverage in his mouth, Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief (as well as Gokudera) after he had regained his composure. "T-Thanks…" Tsuna muttered quietly while letting out a soft-sweet smile. Gokudera filled with tears of disappointment embraced the boy, holding him tight as if he were descending to heaven already.

"I promise I won't buy that _hideous_ thing again!" Gokudera claimed with a strong voice while Yamamoto started an argument on how his father's wasabi was perfect, and that he shouldn't insult anything or anyone. It all came back to arguing which caused Tsuna a headache, much to his own disappointment.

What caused him more disappointment was the addition of the previous topic in mind. Hibari had entered, crisp in tuxedo black while grimacing as he stepped into the ridiculous environment. Gokudera was found on top of Yamamoto, attempting to choke the tanned player himself, while Tsuna was just mindlessly poking at a stack of paper - hoping childishly for it to fall down.

"Get up." Was the order from the second, top-executive. Tsuna's head popped up with interest as Yamamoto stood up with a casual smile topped onto his face while Gokudera reluctantly got up himself. "I thought I told you to immediately come back after sending Tsuna the sheet…" He whispered lowly with irritation. Yamamoto explained the situation and also added that he had never mentioned the fact of returning to his boss. "It's an employee's job to serve under the employer." Was Hibari's cold-hearted reply.

It was rather interesting for Hibari. After entering the place, he so detested - he found it rather pleasurable. Yamamoto and Gokudera would pay, of course ,for the delayed amount of time it took for Yamamoto to go to Tsuna. But what made it so pleasurable was seeing the atmosphere between the three change…severely.

Gokudera was found to be not as annoying than normal, while Yamamoto still carefree held a cautious glare at his two employers. And…Tsuna…yes, that Tsuna, held most of his attention though. His pleasures didn't arrive from the kiss he had given to his boss…but from the attitude the boy had displayed during lunch. It was strange for him to take a liking to such an attitude. He was never defied before…not even to Giotto…who held the most power. What he was interested, as he began to start noticing…was Tsuna's personality that had seemed to affect his life tremendously.

He enjoyed the tantrum the child threw. Though it was unexpected, it was still an argument…misplaced and naïve. And he had never so experienced arguments ever since his high school days with a group of delinquents he so disliked. And what he wanted now from his discovery of Tsuna's personality…was everything Tsuna possessed. He wanted more, and this time he did _not_ deny it.

Hibari was never a man to fall in love so easily. He was never a man to start taking a liking to, but just this one case he was stumped. And trapped to a corner. What he wanted now was not Tsuna's appearance, but his feelings. He wanted it all, and so how selfish he was…he would get it. Without hesitation…and with force.

"W-Why are you staring at him so much?" Gokudera's voice had entered with a worried tone. He held tightly onto _his_ Tsuna, and what made it worse Gokudera seemed to be protecting the child from _him_. How unruly and unbefitting for that ridiculous white-haired fool. It was like an insult to Hibari, yet he made no action to prove anything.

To Tsuna however, the boy immediately sensed a cold, awakened aura around Hibari which made him cringe in fear. Had he played too much with Hibari to cause the man to behave this way? He was frightened at the sudden feeling…so this was the true vice-president of the Vongola Corporation. This was the man that threatened Giotto's position, and also caused a slight tremor in his grandfather's heart… Tsuna gasped quickly after feeling Gokudera let go…now he felt so unprotected. What was he afraid of? Did he gain something from Hibari?

A strike of fear entered through his small, fragile body.

--

Walking home had never been such a big obstacle in his life…he had feared Hibari ever since the man had reintroduced himself into his room with a pair of hawk-like eyes. He was confused with his current position, and even more so with his feelings. He was excited yet at the same time his heartbeat ached with a fear of losing something precious. Like an animal, after the clock struck eight, he fled to his home- hoping to not ever catch an eye of Hibari who had seemed to right now be his enemy.

The sky was a pale orange-scarlet hued with a slur of purplish clouds withered and unsaturated. Tsuna stared relieved after finding himself in front of his home. The warmth of the last moments of the sun never seemed to have made him feel so alive and welcomed. He was a true bliss right now, enjoying his moment of his usually deprived relief.

The shadows of a nearby pine tree; however, quickly foreshadowed an impending doom, as what he would have thought. His eyes shined with an interest so intense as he turned around huskily finding a figure behind him. Though his heart had beat fast for Hibari, it calmed down finding the multicolored eyes of Mukuro.

"I heard what had happened from Nagi." He replied absentmindedly and calmly. His appearance, though tasseled and his clothes though it seemed he had rushed to find the child… gave Tsuna a different aspect of his mysterious friend. "Don't worry." Mukuro whispered quietly and took a step towards Tsuna who seemed oblivious to all the worries of his comrades. "I'm here." He smiled lightly and with a stroke of his palm, Tsuna could feel a nostalgic feeling he thought he lost the time Hibari had unintentionally claimed his lips.

Although he had wished for a such a day to come, with Mukuro beside him and confessing a few feelings - he had never wanted a day like this to end with a dream he wanted so badly. Mukuro…beside him…Hibari…like a hunter, searching savagely for his prey…a dream confronted with a nightmare… He was at a loss. His feelings twisted with insanity and yet at the same time pleasure and joy. Tsuna unconsciously began cringing, his body loose and ever-so lithe in Mukuro's strong embrace.

"…I knew you weren't cut for these things…" The airy voice of Mukuro's only echoed deep within Tsuna's heart. The embrace grew stronger, and for once…the child wanted absolutely nothing…

--

Hibari only caught a small glimpse of Tsuna's frantic reaction after heading out towards his car. It was amusing to see the boy run in such a slow pace…and quite even more interesting for him…

Although the smile plastered onto his face was readable, it had nothing to do with his newfound feelings. In fact, a smile that had so rarely occurred in his life, meant only more _fun_ not his pleasure on the boy. He had never experienced such a thing ever since he had graduated from the University. A small sigh escaped from his lips as he began backing out of the car from the parking lot. He had a lot of things to start thinking about…

The cold-hearted prince of the corporations was never seen in such a moment as the time he had entered Tsuna's office. A smile was enough news for a Newbie in the directory department to consider changing his career when confronting Hibari.

The world had never seemed to be so…brilliant and foolish to play in. Just a mere sight of Tsuna caused him uneasiness…and he had to pay that brat back by showing him his true nature. A reputation in which he kept ever since his elementary days.

For no one…not even a baby…should play with _him_. Even for their own pathetic purposes.

He would make the brat pay back for making him feel this way.


	10. Wandering Thoughts

**Falling Slowly**

_Fanfiction by Ryukansen_

**Chapter Ten: **Wandering Thoughts

--

**Author's Note: **This is a long one….for those who are quite angry at my laziness. I'm sorry. As always please read and review! Is this the climax point? LOL. Hahahaha...I don't think so...:) Don't worry nothing too peculiar...Sorry for my being late...finals are next week, and I'm depressed over one class. I seriously think I'm going to fail (for the first time)...

--

Hibari had entered a strange environment, once after coming in on Saturday to check on the weekend employees. He had not realized Tsuna would be there and so when he had opened the door to the main office, his eyes slightly wavered; amused of who was actually working.

On his huge desk, the sixteen year old sat - focused on the sheet in front of him. Hibari - being a sly, silent man of his age- remained quiet and approached him slowly. It was only until his shadow touched the boy's desk that Tsuna immediately looked up flustered and embarrassed. Too speechless to even squeak a word. A smile, a small timid grin reached Hibari's lips and he was ready to start with his daily taunts - until of course he realized another person's presence.

The man was rather tall and muscular for his young age. Although who was he to think that? Other than that, he looked quite normal save for his white hair and always scowling look; that bandage covering his nose was also quite awkward. It bothered Hibari only a little, and as he gazed steadily at the man around the corner. Tsuna finally began to speak - albeit a little shakily.

"A-Ano…I-I hired him yesterday…" Tsuna managed to muster and grew bright red as Hibari's dull cobalt eyes gazed at him with a fierce glare. He cringed only slightly as the ice man began to try and read his thoughts - however the newly hired man, Ryohei Sasagawa, had confronted his worst fear and managed to let him take a deep breath.

"I think that your time is about up." The white haired man replied in a military style. "Exactly two minutes passed by, and I'm afraid you'll have to leave." He continued on with a serious tone. Tsuna sighed in relief, happy that he needn't confront Hibari for another second; unfortunately, Ryohei (he knew) wasn't enough to keep the vice president away from him the whole time.

"I suppose so." The raven haired guest retorted and took a manila folder on the way out, from Tsuna's desk. Ryohei snorted and returned to the corner (where he was assigned by Mukuro) and began practicing punches.

--

It was nothing new. Giotto had done that before, the day he met him. Literally fearing his personality, his previous boss had hired at least a guard or two to spy on him; make sure he was doing his work and not infiltrating anything - but why would he _do that_? Hibari was a trustworthy man. He just couldn't understand why they would defend their little, fragile selves like that. A sigh escaped his dry lips. He would soon have his way with Tsuna. Soon.

Walking towards his desk, he plopped the manila folder down and hid it among the other notes he had took in one of the meetings with the other company next door. He twirled his pen around a couple of times and began dotting a few numbers on his calendar. It had been exactly two years and sixty five days since he had been working in this dreary place. He was amazed on how much he accomplished - -

"Here you go!" The door opened and Yamamoto let out a cheery smile waving about his hands like a frantic goose. He placed a plate onto Hibari's desk, which had a light pink glazed donut with confetti. Hibari nodded slightly, but did not dare take the donut - as he never had an appetite for sweets. "Anyways, I'm going to go and check on Tsuna for a while so-"

"Who said you could leave Yamamoto Takeshi?" The cool voice replied so suddenly with a mysterious, dark aura around it.

--

Tsuna had never met such an energetic man as Ryohei, aside from Gokudera. He eyed the white-lawn head with interest - picturing the man in various boxing poses and nearly (almost) laughing to himself. Ryohei, at first, seemed a little timid. His face usually a rosy red, whenever around Mukuro - but Tsuna could understand why he seemed so flustered around his boss. Mukuro always had that enigmatic air around him which could cause anyone's spine to shiver.

"You can rest now…the main danger is over." Tsuna chirped and handed him a bento box his mother had made for the two. Mukuro had introduced to the worried Nana, who Ryohei was, and immediately she had warmed up to him due to Mukuro's reassuring words. "Eat up." He smiled, eying the man who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." He grinned and rubbed his nose with satisfaction. Tsuna let out a laugh and proceeded with his daily chores. Rubbing his red-rimmed eyes, he gazed at the computer screen; but couldn't help Ryohei's constant staring. "You know…you seem like your in my sister's grade." Ryohei smiled a little cheerfully. "You remind me of her, sometimes." He scoffed, finding it inappropriate to compare Tsuna to a girl and immediately and carelessly apologized.

"No, it's fine…" The young boss chuckled and scanned a few papers into the machine. He pressed a few buttons and the key number, and the light from the scanner began to brighten up. "People always say things like that about me." He murmured, his eyes softening to the point that Ryohei could somehow understand the lament behind his fake emotions.

"A-Ano…I'm sorry." He apologized again.

--

There was no single day in which he wanted to die. Life, anyways, was always short. No one lived forever, and usually life was wasted with stupid things. He could remember that whenever he was reminded of his condition, he would always stare at that gleaming light above him. The sky filled with a lonely cloud, at that time. It was a sad blue, but there was no rain.

To him…it was like a lonely heaven.

--

Finally able to escape Hibari's hidden wrath Yamamoto wiped his forehead and proceeded to grin. He had opened the door to Tsuna's room and found it to be extremely quiet. Of course, Gokudera was currently away; having some family reunion in Okinawa, so he could understand the silence that consumed the area. However, he never imagined to see Tsuna looking as dull as ever. His chocolate eyes were darkened, lifeless almost. It was until then, Yamamoto (without thinking) sprinted towards him, shaking him furiously - and then a sudden punch was landed on his left cheek.

"A-Ah! Stop Ryohei…" Tsuna had brightened from his deep thoughts and found one of his best-friends on the floor. Running to Yamamoto's side, and kneeling next to him - he shook him lightly; worried and sorry for the situation he put him in. "Yamamoto, Yamamoto…" He replied frantically. Ryohei - still a little suspicious on the one whom he punched, remained silent and backed far away into a corner.

"Itetetete…" A bright pink mark was on his cheek, and Tsuna almost began crying. "Nah, I'm fine Tsuna…don't worry about me." He smirked with a chuckle and began ruining the boy's mane. "But what about you, is everything alright?" He asked with a serious voice.

The usual careless Yamamoto had reverted back into his over-protective; fatherly side. Tsuna nodded, speechless once more. Ryohei remained quiet and defenseless, unsure of what to do. "And who might you be?" The baseball player let out a friendly smile, but somewhere there was a killer instinct hidden in his eyes.

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

--

The large noise coming from the other room was too much for Hibari to handle. He rubbed his temples with anger, and frustration; trying his best to complete his task and ignore the ruckus the three men were doing.

He knew he shouldn't have let Yamamoto out of his office! That annoying man, knew exactly how to pull some of his strings (somehow), which prompted him to let him go…temporarily.

Finally, angered (fully), he left his room to bite them all to death.

Upon entering the room; his gaze stared at Tsuna who seemed pale and sick. His life was as dull as when Yamamoto had saw it. As if he were pondering about the past or something…

"I'm calling home." Was his immediate answer and he began to dial Tsuna's number.

Ryohei and Yamamoto stared at him, blanked-face and curious. Since when did Hibari know Tsuna's number?

--

Nana was currently gone, probably shopping for clothes and food, while Iemitsu was found drinking away his last can of beer - almost dozing off without a care in the world. He lay on a green, flower-patterned sofa, in front of the plasma television and began to scratch his scruffy beard, yawning as if there was nothing in the world to care for anymore. "Ah…life is…_good_." He sighed with relief, mumbling random thoughts to himself.

Ever since Hibari had entered his family's picture, Tsuna had quit complaining about how boring life was - and he didn't need to fulfill his child's needs and wants, so he had completely nothing else to do but cater on his wife now. He stretched his forearms and legs, cracking his bones, and shaking his feet who were about to fall asleep themselves. It was a time like this, that he wished he could just fall asleep; however, lately he just couldn't….For unknown reasons too.

Everything was quiet for a while, ever since he turned off the T.V. and radio, and all he had left to do was stare at the ceiling tiles, counting the numerous bumps upon the wall, and hopefully keeping track on where he left off. He was around his 132nd until the phone rang, and he loss count - cursing absentmindedly while picking up the phone. "Hello?" He asked with an irritated voice, his glossy brown eyes seemed to squint as some dust was caught in them. "T-Tsuna? O-Of course I'd pick him up…but…."

--

On the other side of the phone, Hibari could tell the father's irritation as he had absentmindedly cursed him out; though he refrained from doing the same. With a sigh and an explanation given to the Italian man, Hibari was eager to get Tsuna in a bed - but the thought of actually having to take him home himself was a little too…inviting. "I see…your wife took the car?" He asked biting his lower lip. Out of all days the family had to use their only vehicle on a random event. It was like God was playing with him. Well, then, he'd play with Tsuna as well then.

Glimpsing at the stoic Yamamoto and Ryohei he said his farewell to Iemitsu and lightly placed the phone back on it's holder. "I'm taking Tsuna home." He muttered and fixed his black tie that seemed to have loosen. Before picking Tsuna up, who was still ignoring their world, he opened the door and was about to escape until Ryohei caught his arm with an overly protective instinct. Too much of a concern was hidden in his raging eyes, yet Hibari just brushed it off and properly lay Tsuna on a nearby chair besides the exit. "Yes?" He asked with a rather bemused voice. "Do you have something to say?" He smirked and flipped his raven hair with his thin fingers.

Yamamoto was caught seen at the back and slowly standing up, brushing away the dirt off of his pants. Stretching his legs he stood up, and was immediately an eyesore to Hibari whom seemed to have been cursing him out just by glaring. A sheepish smile was traced upon the man's lips as he scratched the back of his head with a cocky attitude.

"_I'll _take Tsuna home." Ryohei was the first to reply after the silence, and Hibari had a smirk, almost distorted after hearing the herbivore speak of such nonsense. "It's my duty anyways." He replied while hitting his chest with his bandaged fists. Hibari could care less and rolled his eyes over.

"I don't believe you can handle such a task." He taunted and returned to watching Yamamoto who was sneaking all his way to Tsuna. "And I doubt _you_ even more." He muttered icily and taking a hold of the baseball player's right arm. Yamamoto nearly fell over, the strength of Hibari's grip was too alarmingly hard and strong. Ryohei growled and as the baseball player made a twist, allowing himself to regain his composure, his usually happy face was contorted into that of a serious grown-up's.

"I know him better! I'll take him home!" Yamamoto shouted with a determination too often hidden away from Hibari and the others. At the meantime Tsuna was found falling down to his side, his self still not returning. Hibari knew that time wasted was time Tsuna spent in that stupid state, and so he just ignored the two and was ready to carry the boy again, until the door slammed open revealing another imbecile.

Gokudera was always in a rush with things, even his only family reunion which he detested so much since his sister was always there. Family reunions often meant a bad stomach ache, and he'd hate to be in that state…again. Rushing, rushing, rushing- his mind was always on Tsuna as he had left to go to Okinawa, and his mind remained in that state until he left abruptly, ignoring his father's orders and his sister's mocking plea. "10th I'm coming!" He muttered in such a hastened breath, he could hardly feel his heart beat.

Upon staring at the building; where Tsuna was at, he left in a hurry to see how everything and everyone was doing. To his disappointment he found Hibari holding Tsuna in his arms like a bride, and that made Gokudera blow up extremely; absentmindedly taking a few of his special equipment out - Yamamoto; however, refrained Gokudera from furthering damaging any of Tsuna's property. "Let me go damn it!" He shouted and wasn't able to pull away from Yamamoto's grip. Hibari's eyes flickered with a taunt and he left, followed by an annoyed Ryohei and an angry mob of Tsuna's friends.

--

Iemitsu was surprised to find four men standing at his doorway. He had expected to only see Hibari, and was ready to tell the man some secret about Tsuna until the other three unexpectedly popped out of nowhere. He let out a sigh and allowed all men to enter, and took Tsuna for himself and lay him gently on his bed. Hibari, being the man whom showed the less worry excused himself and departed to take the last of the work Tsuna didn't complete and finish it off himself. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei (acting like children) decided not to finish work and care for Tsuna themselves.

"He'll be alright, right?" Gokudera leaned toward the sleeping boy's face and played with his thumbs, humming to himself some foreign tune while eying Ryohei with suspicion. Yamamoto did the same as well, but didn't bother to look at the bodyguard who was tormenting himself by talking about his pineapple employer in such a feared way.

"That man's going to fire me, I know it!" Ryohei seethed his teeth upon thinking about Mukuro. Gokudera glared at him while quietly placing another blanket on Tsuna and Yamamoto had returned with cookies Nana brought after shopping.

"He'll be fine, you should know better Hayato." Iemitsu came followed by his wife who seemed to show the less worry out of all men. It was like a daily activity to her, and it should be. "You guys can go home now…if you want." The father suggested with a bitter smile and pat Gokudera and Yamamoto on the back. Nana bowed silently at the three boys before staring at Tsuna; her eyes nearly wavering for a second - but she soon caught herself and remained as normal as she could.

"If you say so…" Yamamoto muttered softly and standing up while holding Gokudera up and pulling him away. The frustrated teens soon left - a request from the father himself - and soon the family was all alone together, again.

"It would have been a good time to tell Kyouya, wouldn't it?' Iemitsu muttered in a strange voice. Nana nodded quietly while staring at her sleeping boy. "Ah…I guess he can learn about it some other day." He muttered while scratching the back of his head and leading his wife far away from the bedroom. It was sometimes…to heartbreaking to face…especially everyday.

--

He would have had one of his best moments with Tsuna if it weren't for those idiots flocking together like weaklings. He would have beaten them all up if it weren't for Tsuna; already occupying his tired mind. He would have twisted their arms and make them cry for his mercy; and he would have at least enjoyed his prize.

Hibari sighed, he was never a man to make such a gesture, but for some reason today was not his day. Seeing Tsuna was all he ever really wanted…(for today of course) and just the sight of Yamamoto and Ryohei fired him up. It was until Gokudera approached he almost became a lunatic; for some reason just seeing that loyal puppy boiled his blood (half of his conscience said it was jealousy; the other said it was just pure killing instinct). He had craved for blood the day he was born anyways.

Glaring almost at the moon from one of his windows he let out a growl. If any of those herbivores come and ruin his plans again, he would surely ruin them. He had a tendency to keep some of his titles way back in high school. After all…he was the Disciplinary Committee Director for all his life up to college…and was one of the most successful as well. No one, was going to act unruly in front of him. No one.

--

"Hello?" Iemitsu hummed in the phone after drinking some of Nana's green tea. He rather enjoyed his wife's brew, and was a little…out of it. "Oh…it's you!" He smiled and gave the phone to Nana, who was a little confused on who it might be.

"Ah!! It's been a while! How has your studies been going in Italy?" She squealed while twirling the phone chord. Her eyes suddenly darkened after hearing the mentioning of her son's name. "Yes…he's here…but I'm afraid he's in _that state_ again." She whispered almost inaudible. "N-No…you shouldn't come here! At least not yet…vacation hasn't started in Rome yet has it?" She asked with a motherly worry. "Now, now…I know you may be like an older brother to him…but you know that you'll be the successor to the corporation after…Yes, yes…alright, I'll tell him you called. Okay then…good bye, and good luck!" She hung the phone.

"I never really liked talking to him." Iemitsu grumbled; finally losing his happy appeal. Nana sighed and combed the back of his head with her soft palms.

"You're just angry that one day he's going to replace everything you worked for." She sighed and lean her head against his back.

"Wouldn't you be a little hurt…having someone ready to replace your son after he passes away?" He muttered.

It was at that point, Nana almost felt like crying all over again. But she restrained herself. There was no time to think of such pessimism. No time, at all.

--

**PREVIEW CHAPTER 11**

_Maybe Someday_

He had come back from his reverie, and as he entered the building he met cold eyes; that had seemed to soften up a bit. He had heard Hibari had quite a day that Saturday, and he felt it was partially his fault to have frustrated his co-employer.

Walking towards the older man, he lent his hand and let out a soft grin. He had temporarily allowed Ryohei to walk away that moment - and for once…just let them be alone together; albeit he knew Mukuro would be angry at his childish ways. Lending his hands out he let out a smile, an innocent and nearly mature smile that had caught Hibari's attention the first day he met him. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." He whispered, and without a warning he kissed Hibari lightly on the forehead; and this time the Vice President couldn't exactly react to what he had done.


	11. Maybe Someday

**Falling Slowly**

_Fanfiction by Ryukansen_

**Chapter Eleven: Maybe Someday**

--

**Author's Note: **Please enjoy this one. I'm stocking up on chapters since I'm going to be really busy this summer. It's a premonition that may someday come true. And I'm worried about it. Also...hopefully people are still reading this. My review rates have dropped!! XO

--

He had come back from his reverie, and as he entered the building he met cold eyes; that had seemed to soften up a bit. He had heard Hibari had quite a day that Saturday, and he felt it was partially his fault to have frustrated his co-employer.

Eyes of his employees were cast over him as he walked quietly down the hallway to his office. He felt so awkward in front of the crowd of adults; who nearly flocking over him; just to see the freak who always got so tired during the middle day; and to see the lazy boss whom never did anything right. For some reason some people were even quitting - fearing that his unstable dictation on the company would cause their own unemployment. For some reason…he wished Giotto never recommended him such a job before his parting.

Almost there - near his office; followed by a Ryohei who was glaring at the left over employees; nearly sweating or trying to avoid the eyes of the teenagers - Tsuna stopped midway to face Hibari's desk. He could see the silhouette of the twenty year old, and his heart pounded wildly; hesitating whether or not to apologize for his selfish attitude or just ignore what had happened that Saturday. He felt a little guilty, and had forced himself to push the door wide open, for an instance leaving Ryohei left unguarded. A little afraid of Hibari himself.

As he opened the door way he heard the cold voice of Hibari ask who it was. His voice nearly croaked, and as Hibari lifted his gaze from his paperwork to meet his own, the man stopped scribbling some letters and just gazed at him…a little uneasily…or so he thought. "My, my…and what do we have here?" He asked, immediately erasing the hesitation Tsuna had thought he had found. The child tried to speak, but only found himself stepping closer to Hibari - who looked a little restless as well.

Walking towards the older man, he lent his hand and let out a soft grin. He had temporarily allowed Ryohei to walk away that moment - and for once…just let them be alone together; albeit he knew Mukuro would be angry at his childish ways. Lending his hands out he let out a smile, an innocent and nearly mature smile that had caught Hibari's attention the first day he met him. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." He whispered, and without a warning he kissed Hibari lightly on the forehead; and this time the Vice President couldn't exactly react to what he had done.

At first it was just soft lips touching his forehead, but immediately Hibari found himself too caught into the moment to even realize what was going on. Staring bewildered as Tsuna managed to give him a kiss, Hibari could do nothing but freeze. Since when did he feel this way again? Ah yes…not even his own mother made him this easily melted. For some unknown reason his ice-like exterior was quickly melting from the very touch of the boy himself. He disliked it. He detested it. But his body craved for the touch, and immediately he pulled Tsuna in.

A little off balanced at first, Tsuna felt Hibari's calloused hands reach for his thin neck - and as he nearly forcibly pushed Tsuna down against him - the boy could feel his strong hands wrap around his flat waist, and a chaste kiss was implanted immediately on the nape of his neck. At first he shivered at the thought of Hibari actually making such an affectionate gesture - but he soon came to like it…and craved for more. Kissing him lightly on the lips, it felt like a silky cream grazing against something coarse and yet desirable. He licked his lips and moaned slightly as Hibari's hard kisses trailed down to his chest - where his jacket and sweater vest had somehow left him.

The door was locked by then…and for some reason Ryohei decided not to interrupt their _meeting_. While hopefully Gokudera and Yamamoto were somewhere else, doing something other than sneaking on his daily activities.

A little tired of craning over Hibari, the man felt Tsuna's early fatigue and carried him off to the nearby sofa. Tsuna's eyes blinked several times, after realizing that moment of pure…embarrassment. But Hibari made him feel the exact opposite after kissing him once more on the lips. By that time, Tsuna's normally chapped lips were a little swollen by the over activities they had initiated. Hibari nearly choked as he got back up and found Tsuna's eyes wavering with a fear of some sort. It was strange to the both of them.

However…they still yearned it.

"This is something new to me Sawada." He muttered icily while straightening his tie. Tsuna stared at Hibari with curiosity as the man seemed to have turned a bright pink - trying his hardest to ignore the smile forming on his boss's lips. "Don't get me wrong." He was able to muster part of his feelings, but for some reason he wanted his hidden affection for Tsuna to be…well-hidden. "I never said I loved you." He grumbled and walked back to his desk. His hands; however, still itching to touch the soft skin of his partner.

"Aw…Hibari-san is still a virgin?" Tsuna teased him - which ultimately _almost _led him out of the office with a frustrated push from his vice-president.

V-Virgin?! Did that child even _know_ what he was talking about? Hibari growled as Tsuna let out a laugh and giggle - and it was until then Hibari shoved him hard against the sofa; letting small little tears infiltrate the boy's eyes. "O-Ow…" He murmured, blushing furiously as Hibari stared hard-eyed at him, his body nearly hovering slightly over his tiny frame. "A-Ano…" He turned more shades of red and Hibari smirked. _Little brat…_

Getting off of him, Hibari began to fix his tie. Unbeknownst, Tsuna was a little disappointed that Hibari still had enough common sense to leave him alone. _As usual_. He sighed and scratched his head while getting off and fixing his own suit. They weren't really attracted to each other anyways. Well, he kept thinking that at least.

Hibari at the moment could only feel his heart race.

--

"Where were you?!" Gokudera shouted as Tsuna popped his head right into his own office. Ryohei looked away; obviously not wanting to be brought into the argument, while Yamamoto entered dropping by with a few manila folders and a lollipop hanging from his mouth. "You were with _him_ weren't you?" The white-haired man shouted while pulling Tsuna in with great force. Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down, but he was too upset that he didn't mind to let Gokudera go. Ryohei still remained silent.

"W-We didn't do anything…really." Tsuna muttered, blushing faintly while fiddling with his fingers. Gokudera could only glare and Yamamoto had excused himself.

Whenever Gokudera made arguments, it was always so violet and he would always end up winning.

"Yeah right…" The door shut quietly after Yamamoto left, and the three men were all alone. "Didn't do anything? Don't play stupid with me Tsuna…" He whispered while rubbing his forehead from an impending headache. "I know you more than you know yourself." He muttered with a troubled voice. Tsuna's eyes slightly narrowed with a quiet anger.

"_Don't say you know me…" _He whispered with a voice unheard of. Gokudera snorted, his eyes so ever piercing. "You don't know me at all." Tsuna reasoned, but the octopus head pulled him into his arms and gave him a long embrace.

"I know you…I've known you ever since Iemitsu introduced us…how can I not know you?" He muttered, his pasty white hands digging into Tsuna's soft flesh to the point that it almost hurt.

"No you don't…."

"I know everything….and don't deny it."

--

Yes, he knew everything. From his illness to his replacement. He knew it all. Within his mind he had always known Tsuna deep down, and always he kept it for the benefit of his childhood friend. He always kept it…no matter the pain.

Whenever Tsuna was sick, he would panic. Maybe the day had come for him to leave? Maybe he would be left with that stupid baseball man…but maybe it was just another attack…and it would soon come to pass. He didn't know and that's what he hated about Tsuna.

He hated Tsuna….very…very much. He hated how much he loved him to the point of replacing him. He hated everything…everyone that could replace him. He hated _that_ man. He hated it….He hated it…so…much.

Ever since the day they met he hated him. He loved him…

--

"_Now be extra careful with the child, Gokudera." His mother whispered as she handled the blanket covered baby to him. The small boy smiled gleefully as his mother gave him the baby. He was excited…so very much. After all this was the first time he had ever come so close to a baby…and rumors had it that they'd be very good friends. So he was excited to see him._

_Upon gazing at the child he had nothing in his expression. Absolutely nothing. It was weird…it was…adorable. But was this his future friend? The child was so delicate, how could he play with him? Was this a joke? He handed the baby back to his mother who tickled the baby's cheeks and laughed full heartedly. _

"_He's such a sweet little thing, isn't he Nana?" She asked while giving back the baby to his mother. Gokudera crossed his arms in full disappointment. What a friend he got._

"_What did you name him?" His mother asked politely and excited. "I want to be the second to know…I'm sure you already told Iemitsu." She squealed. _

"_Tsuna…Tsunayoshi Sawada." She whispered with a faint smile while turning a bit red. She was influenced heavily on the Samurai era, and after marrying her husband who had been named after a well-known shogun, she was in a mood to name her son after the late-shogun's own boy. Tsunayoshi._

"_That's very nice…and cute!" The woman replied while she took the baby back away from Nana and began cooing at it. Nana let out a laugh. The woman was so easily pleased with anything; and she was such a dear, great friend. "Isn't that right Gokudera?" His mom asked happily while lightly hopping around the room singing to the child._

--

"_Gokudera Hayato?" The teacher was calling on him for the answer to the textbook page. He was sleeping for the last couple of minutes, and only now the woman found out he was absentmindedly skipping her class. "Mr. Hayato!" The voice grew louder, and slowly his eyes fluttered open like a baby. The girls and boys surrounded in the classroom began to laugh and giggle, but he had no care in the world to take their actions as insults._

"_Yes, ma'am?" He asked politely, although there was an irritation in his voice that anyone so perceptive could pick out. _

"_Answer the last question, please." She replied sternly. He gazed at the textbook and strode towards the blackboard - picking up a piece of chalk he wrote the number down. 10..._

"_C-Correct." The woman replied with enthusiasm and confusion. The class became silent. __**Served them right.**_

He was never the one to be so friendly. Everyone always walked away from him, sometimes discreetly since most knew of his family's power. His father was a diplomatic figure while his mother was a famous pianist - save for his mother, everyone was afraid of the Hayato family. So he was raised in a way that most people would feel uncomfortable with.

His father, having the second-hand power of the government itself was feared by even the president; whom was to cowardly to act against him. Gokudera due to his father's influence was raised as a harsh, cold, and blunt man…he was also very calculating and underneath his harsh exterior there was a yearning for an affection. His mother provided him this yearning, but fell ill shortly after winter and passed away not too long ago. It was at those times he fell the hardest.

And it was at those times he finally learned how much he needed something…someone to care for him. His mother, the provider, was gone. And he was in desperate need for someone to at least hold him. His father, having the harshest of personalities detested such family gestures and immediately began to ignore him after his wife's death. Thus, Gokudera was all alone.

And so alone he fell in the darkness.

_During the funeral…as the maids began to dress his mother's corpse in heavenly robes of crimson and white, Gokudera gazed outside the window watching the visitors enter from outside the golden gate and wearing all black. He disliked how people respected the dead just by wearing such a dull color; they shouldn't be celebrating it of course…but they shouldn't make the scene even more depressing. It was too sympathetic…he knew that if his mother was watching she would surely cry at her own funeral just by the atmosphere. "Gokudera-kun?" A voice polite and familiar had spoke softly just like his mother. He wisped around hoping that maybe this was just a sick joke, but it was just one of his mother's good friends. _

_Nana had stepped forward watching the quiet child as he gazed at her with heavy, dull eyes. He seemed so distant than usual it ripped her heart out as she walked towards him and crouched in front of him to have equal eye levels. "How are you doing, Gokudera-kun?" The woman smiled while ruffling his hair. _

_Her soft was so faint and gentle, he had forgotten this feeling. He wished to feel it even more, but he knew it was wrong to ask of such a thing from a woman who was bound to another family. Sighing he replied he was perfectly fine, and yet his voice kept betraying him as he swallowed up tears that threatened to spill every now and then . The mother, who had a perfectly well-trained eye on inwardly crying children let out a small frown but a hearty smile escaped her lips as she got up. "Are you lonely?" She asked gazing down at him._

_He only nodded, confessing his state. He was too afraid that if he didn't answer she'd leave him. "Well…I'm sure you won't be from now on." She smiled while she called out a name and a child…pasty white and careless entered the room._

_To Gokudera he was…perfect._

"_Sweetie, do you remember Gokudera-kun?" Nana asked while staring lovingly at her child. The small boy shook his head apologetically and hid behind his mother who only pushed him in front of her so the two could meet. "Don't worry, he won't bite…" She laughed and the small boy looked hesitant at first but stepped forward. In Gokudera's mind he was so small and fragile…so…adorable. "Say hello." Nana called out, after hearing her name from her husband she decided to leave the two children together._

"_Hello…" At first, Gokudera couldn't really place who that boy was. He looked familiar…but vaguely. "My name is Tsuna…" The child piped turning red while playing with his clothes. At that time Gokudera found out Tsuna wasn't wearing dark gray and black suits, but rather a white puffy long sleeved shirt that hung almost to his knees like a dress. He also wore a pink ribbon that hung loosely around his neck. It was strange, but the octopus head never minded. He was too cute to complain about anyways._

"_Ano…Tsuna…can I call you that?" Gokudera asked while holding the boy's hands. Tsuna smiled while nodding, the blush having been spread a little more, Gokudera found it to be too cute. He never actually thought of even having that word cross his mind._

"_You can call me anything!" The child was warming up._

--

"_What's your favorite number, Tsuna?" He had asked him the very first day he had come over after school to Tsuna's house. The boys were on the single bed, resting on each other after playing excessively with the pillows. _

_Tsuna's head ruffled and messy, his face small and tired, he barely replied. But a number came out anyways. "Ten…" He murmured quietly while breathing quietly. Gokudera stared at him. Ten?_

"_Why?" He asked him, curious. After all everyone needed a reason for something they liked._

"_My mom said that if I pass ten years I'm lucky." He replied smiling, though unbeknownst to him he knew hardly of his own condition._

_The room remained silent for a while and Gokudera just gazed at him with pain stricken against his heart. Ten…His favorite number was ten…because if he passed the year of ten, he would be lucky? At that moment, Gokudera knew that Tsuna knew he would die._

"_Do you want me to…."_

--

_Two years later…_

_He had arrived rather too late, and the scene was very disappointing. Tsuna was found on the floor by his father and was reported to the hospital as quickly as possible. Gokudera, who had somehow managed to beg for his father's approval to see his friend, came only too late to find out that Tsuna had fallen asleep. It was another attack._

"_Ah…Gokudera, you're here!" Iemitsu had entered from the patient's room and smiled rather bitterly while tugging onto his collar. Gokudera could only know how much pain the man was suffering. "Tsuna fell asleep, so you'll have to wait for a couple of--"_

"_--I don't mind!" He blurted out his face heating up. "Really…If I have to wait for a month, I'll stay here!" __**He did not want to be lonely again…never…**_

"_I-I see…" The man coughed. "Well then, if Tsuna wakes up tell him that he should call me to tell me about everything." Iemitsu whispered to his ears and patted him on the shoulder. "I have a meeting with your father, apparently some crime business." He sighed and left._

_**Right now…Tsuna was his everything. If Tsuna left…surely he would too.**_

_Minutes passed, hours passed…and the nurses kept entering back and forth with towels and medicine. Every second he began to worry, and his heart sometimes couldn't take the patience he sought hard to express. _

_Deep down he was restless…and demanded to see his friend._

_Upon running out of patience, he decided to open the door. "…Tsuna?" He asked while he slid into the room as graceful as he could. The child was still asleep…and how lonely and cold it felt. If Tsuna was dead…could he handle it? He couldn't even bare to see the boy's eyes closed for a long period of time. Even if it was just sleep that made him so death-like._

_He held onto the child's cold arms and kissed it quietly. He loved him…Yes, yes he did. He loved him._

--

"_Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whispered as he entered the house while finding the boy in the dining room doing his homework. _

"_Yes?" He asked as he placed his bag on the table and took out his own worksheets to work on._

"…_Do you want to meet someone?" Tsuna asked while fumbling with his pencil. Gokudera gazed at him. Was he going to make a new friend? Excitement filled him._

"_Sure."_

"…_Don't be mad at him…Okay?" Tsuna replied. His eyes drooping as he placed his pencil down and called out a name. A young man slender, and beautiful had entered the room. His golden, wavy locks bobbed up and down and as he spoke his name…Gokudera knew the reason why he was there. And he had lost it._

--

"Tsuna…I know you more than you know it…" Gokudera replied. "I can feel your pain…I know your every action." He whispered while holding onto the boy's thin waist. "But just don't throw everything away on _him_." He whispered harshly. "No…not on a man…not on Hibari…he doesn't deserve you." His voice all of a sudden grew heavy and dark. Tsuna's eyes drooped over the sad figure and he began combing his hair.

"This is like old times…isn't it, _Tenth_?" Gokudera asked quietly. His voice croaking as he began to hold onto Tsuna as long as he could.

_Yes…that's it…he called Tsuna 'Tenth' to make his dream come true…and he had passed the age of Ten…but to Gokudera it was not enough._

"Yes…old times…" Tsuna whispered, allowing his subordinate to lie on his laps for who knows how long.

"When Dino comes…I'll kill him…I swear it…than maybe you won't need a replacement…and you won't have to die to get one…?" At that time, Tsuna knew Gokudera was in his own little world. "And when Dino dies…than maybe someday you will know how much you mean to me…" He whispered.


	12. Just Something to Remember

**Falling Slowly**

_Fanfiction by Ryukansen_

**Chapter Twelve: **Just Something to Remember

--

**Author's Note: **My summer has officially started. Get ready to receive more Fanfiction! I think this storyline either expanded, or is about to end. I'm pretty sure there are like four more chapters till this Fanfiction finishes….Ah, and then I need to rework on this old Fanfiction too…sighs

--

Tsuna had entered the house with a depressed look on his face. His collar was distorted, as if he had been squeezing and twisting it with angst, while his hair and eyes seemed to look wet; they seemed barely dry too. Nana, who had welcomed him got the message as her little boy came home tired and drowsy - probably from a drama at work.

"How was your day, Tsu-kun?" She asked her child tenderly as he flopped onto the couch while breathing quietly. He was in no mood to respond, and she felt a heavy weight plunge deep into her heart. "Tsu-kun?" She repeated, more concerned over her son than the dish she was making. The boy snorted quietly; obviously having one of his stubborn moments. "Tsuna?" She muttered and kneeled beside her poor baby while touching his forehead with her backhand. "You don't have a fever…" She whispered, and crossed her arms slightly annoyed by what was going on.

"I'm fine, mom…" Tsuna murmured while sweating heavily. His face was pink and his normally huge eyes were narrow and quite…dark. There was like there was no life in them.

"…" Without a word she went back into the kitchen and began to cut up some radishes for the hotpot tonight. After all…they should be celebrating over the boy's return.

It had been so long….so…long.

--

"_Now remember, after your schooling is done in Italy try to remember to come home as quick as possible!" Nana replied seriously while looking at her sister's son. The young boy nodded obediently while carrying the map she had given him indicating where he should go for his tutoring. "And, please…don't take Iemitsu's words so critically…he just has issues with any or all the relatives we have!" She smiled kindly and ruffled the boy's golden locks. "Now, go on…It's almost time!"_

"_Yes, ma'am." He smiled and bowed low, before getting into the dock._

"_Oh, and Dino! Call me when you get there!" She shouted, and waved a goodbye before seeing his shadow disappear._

--

**Tsuna will love this!** Nana thought in her head while adding chicken broth into the pot. She started the oven and then began to add a few vegetables and lamb in it. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought so much over her other little boy who was to come back home from hard training.

No matter if he was her dead sister's son, she still thought of him as her own…Her own little boy.

--

He stepped out of the station with a rather careless look upon him, his golden locks bobbed up and down as he walked passed the fragile, small women who seemed to gaze upon him with interest. A smirk wiped on his face as the women blushed towards his way; yet he did not stop to talk to them. He had another person in mind. _His little Tsuna_. _His beloved little brother._

--

_It had been a while since he had slept in an actual bed, and ate normal food. He had practically starved himself after his parents had both passed away from that freak car accident. And he thought he had no where else to go after everything almost went downhill for him. _

_He was blessed after one of his aunts decided to bring him back to the human world…And he was even more blessed to have been taken in by the Sawada family themselves._

"_Ano, Tsu-kun…meet your cousin, Dino-kun!" Nana clasped her hands together while her husband remained in the back nodding in approval over his existence. The small boy who was playing on one of the stools, hopped off and stumbled only to fall flat on the floor; small tears started to form as his face turned pink as well. "Oh, no…I told you not to play too aggressively." The woman whispered while taking her small boy in her arms and gathering him back up. He had quickly stopped crying after his mother held him and Dino could only feel a little jealousy._

"_Dino, let's take you up to your new room, okay?" Nana smiled as she held his hand as well as Tsuna's. Was this a new future?_

--

"Hello?" He had dialed the Sawada family household number and was expected to either hear from Nana or Tsuna, but the father just _had_ to pick up the phone. "Yes, it's me…I'm coming home in at least an hour or so…Yes, yes…I'll go by taxi. Yes, sir." He sighed and shut his phone as quickly as possible, too embarrassed by the commanding tone of his little brother's father. He sighed and ruffled his locks while glancing at the many taxis zooming passed by him.

"Over here!" A man called out to him, and he quickly realized one of Tsuna's grandfather's subordinates. "Giotto-sama is inside, Dino-san, please….enter!" The man smiled while taking his suitcases and putting it in the back of the sleek, black car. "He anticipates your return." And as he opened the door, Dino found the old man in the back seat, waiting patiently for his arrival.

"H-Hello, sir." Dino bowed before getting into the car. He felt extreme pressure rise in him as he touched his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"It's been a while Cavallone…" Giotto murmured quietly while gazing apathetically at the bystander nearby selling useless and worthless newspapers. The blonde did not reply back, but remained quiet - knowing fully well what the conversation was going to be about between them.

"If it's about-"

"Tsuna's health is deteriorating…" Giotto replied automatically before giving Dino the chance to speak. "His heart is failing from the doctor's description, and he seems to be less active in the company." He retorted harshly, but in his eyes a glint of sympathy and sorrow twinkled as he mentioned his own grandson's name. "When he-"

"--Don't mention it!" Dino clasped his hands over his ears, protecting whatever cruel words were about to enter into his little mind. "Don't you dare say anything about it!" He shouted, clenching his teeth. "I just came back…I don't want anything to have to worry about…" The blonde whispered while staring apologetically at Tsuna's grandfather. "I haven't seen him for so long…to just speak about his health like this…in front of me…it's…an insult." He whispered while bowing.

"You've grown attached to him these passed years, haven't you?" Giotto smirked as the dark atmosphere dissipated and a much more light air was between them. "Heh."

"What are you laughing at old man?" Dino grumbled, suddenly losing his formality. A large cane whacked him on the head, followed by a grunt.

"Remember who you are speaking to." Giotto reminded him.

--

"Hibari-san!!" Nana was calling all of Tsuna's friends over to introduce them to his 'older brother'. She was excited and had finished topping a vanilla, cherry-cake with whip cream and was excited to hear one of her favorite employee's voices.

"_Hello?"_ His dark, brooding voice had finally spoken after he had realized who was speaking. "_Ah…Sawada-san, what may I do for you?" _He asked as he stared absentmindedly at the window while flipping his micro pen around with boredom. "_Ah…you would like me to come over…?" _He asked, his heart pounding restlessly after hearing her request. "_Very well…I'll come…around…2 I suppose.' _He smiled quietly to himself and stared at the clock. Damn. One more hour…

Upon giving her his farewell, and turning off his phone he found two idiots quite annoying, babbling behind his office door. They were probably invited as well, and were in a quick hurry as they seemed in a rush and their voices speaking without a breath. "W-What should I wear?" Yamamoto asked as he talked like an idiot behind his door. Gokudera's shadow shrugged and claimed him to be an idiot himself, before whacking him on the head with his fists. "Now, now…you shouldn't get all violent here." Yamamoto teased lightly before earning another punch.

Hibari sighed while glaring at the foggy glass windowpane that acted as a barrier between them and him. Another voice had tagged along as he wished hopefully for them to all leave. "Hey, no fighting in the halls!" The scruffy voice of Ryohei Sasagawa caught Hibari's attention. "After all, since Tsuna-san has left the business in my care…"

"Not really." Gokudera hissed back. "As Tsuna's top friend I was the one who was in charge!"

"Ano…Gokudera….Sasagawa-san, I thought I was in charge…" Yamamoto had intervened their idiotic conversation, and Hibari tried his hardest to refrain from yelling at them…but he couldn't.

So he stepped out and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "I'm…the one in charge." He muttered coldly, and he received a silent hallway.

--

Meanwhile as the four men were babbling, an unexpected presence had come early to meet the Sawada family.

"Ah!! Mukuro-san! Nice to see you again!" Nana had opened the door and got her first visitor! "But it's only 1:32..." She replied while checking the clock hung on the wall. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he bowed politely towards his host.

"I just wanted to keep Tsuna company before the whole cast arrives, is that alright Sawada-san?" He asked while retaining his smile. The mother blushed as he seemed so formal compared to Tsuna's other friends (other than Hibari), and allowed him in.

As the two began to walk, she had stopped him from entering the living room before notifying him of Tsuna's current condition. "It seems to me…he has…_reawakened_…his bad habit." Nana whispered looking tragically at the room where her little boy was silently insulting himself. Mukuro nodded, and his smile had faded as he entered the cold, quiet room.

At first the room seemed dark, no matter if there was a chandelier hanging in the center…And it was really cold, even though the heater was on. It was probably his imagination, but as he loomed over the couch to find Tsuna, he sighed while gazing at the boy. "Hey…are you alright?" He asked while leaning closer to the Vongola President. Tsuna remained quiet and shook his head. He continued hugging onto the throw pillow he found beside him, and looked away; finding himself too pathetic to even catch a glimpse of Mukuro. "Tsuna…" Mukuro sighed in a stern manner and took the pillow away from Tsuna who glared at him at first, but then decided to stare at the ceiling; trying to find something to preoccupy his mind.

"I'm not in the mood, Mukuro." He spoke flatly. A chuckle left the other boy's mouth as Tsuna flushed pink while facing another wall, and intentionally ignoring him.

"I see…you feel pathetic again, don't you Tsuna?" Mukuro smirked while walking over to the other side, trying his hardest to make Tsuna look at him - and trying his best to not use force. "Tsuna, face me." He commanded rather gently while making his thumb and forefinger clasp softly onto one of Tsuna's cheeks. The boy grumbled incoherent words, but Mukuro had a feeling what those words were. "Well, forgive me, for being too personal." He grumbled back, and Tsuna growled at him.

"Leave me alone…" He whined while gazing hard-eyed at Mukuro. The other president gasped under his breath while touching his own forehead; thinking of a way to make Tsuna happy. "I'm going to die soon anyways…better start preparing…" He whispered - his pessimism was returning to how it was before.

"Did something happen during work?" The pineapple head asked while pushing Tsuna slightly more into the couch and hopping on it himself. By then he could feel Tsuna's little heart beat quickly, feeling his warmth touch his back. "What happened, Tsunayoshi?" He whispered, his breath tickling the nape of his neck. By then small tears formed his caramel eyes, but he tightened his lips. "If you don't tell anyone, you won't be able to get over it." Mukuro smiled, his words reaching his little friend's ears.

"…Gokudera made me sad.." He murmured, and for once Mukuro was in a shock. _The_ Gokudera Hayato…the follower of Tsuna Sawada, actually made the boy cry? Well…that was amusing. "He…was sad today…so he made me sad." Tsuna murmured while clutching tightly onto the leather pillow of the couch. Mukuro closed his eyes, and embraced the small body he lay next to.

"Will Mukuro make you happy?" He asked…needing to hear the child want him. Tsuna remained silent. "Will I make you happy?" He repeated, fearing that maybe his grasp on the child's heart had maybe loosened.

"Of course…" Tsuna murmured. "I need you…" He replied in that strange, quiet voice. Mukuro seemed unsatisfied though. Feeling that he had loosened his hold on Tsuna's heart. What did he do wrong?

"I need everyone…" Tsuna whispered in the end. "…I'm going to die…anyways." He murmured, before Mukuro tightened his embrace on his waist.

"If you think that way…than maybe you _will_ die early." He whispered harshly. Honestly, he hated how this child's pessimism could go so far. It hurt sometimes… And sometimes being alive hurt so much more than being dead. If you were dead you can feel no pain.

"Mukuro…"

The door bell rung, and the two sat up finding themselves too close together. Tsuna blushed furiously and decided to open the door himself while his mother was finishing the dinner, and Mukuro followed behind. Iemitsu at the meantime was outside, finishing the barbeque, Nana had requested all too of a sudden. He appeared a charcoal gray since he was inexperienced with such cooking style.

"Oh! Hibari-san!" He seemed so much more in the mood to play…and Mukuro could tell the sudden shift of personality with his little Tsuna. Hibari had appeared wearing his normal business suit while carrying a bouquet in which Nana had asked of him to bring if possible. Honestly, Nana could manipulate any man to her bidding. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked all fluffily and Mukuro thought so as well.

"Your mother invited me." He muttered, a scowl plastered onto his face as soon as he saw that pineapple hair. "Apparently something huge is taking place, I suppose?" He murmured entering the house himself while walking into the kitchen and handing the woman her desired roses. In the faint part of the house Tsuna and Mukuro could hear a warm thank you, which made the latter's skin cringe in jealousy.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tsuna whispered childishly, speaking to Mukuro in such a clandestine way. The man nodded, and held onto Tsuna's hand as the two walked towards the kitchen themselves.

"Oh you two! Can you help Hibari with the barbeque outside? Iemitsu gave up….and…"

"I didn't give up!" A retort replied from upstairs after the showering room had opened. "I-I just wanted to see if you guys _know_ how to cook…like I do!" He excused himself to dry by shutting the door in a hurry.

"Very well." Mukuro smirked and the two entered the back porch. The doorbell by then rung, and Nana opened the door to find the other three men. "Ah! Gokudera-kun!! Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san! Please come in!" She smiled while letting the three men enter before taking their shoes off outside. "Tsuna is in the back." She smiled while heading off to polish the silver. "Dinner is _almost_ ready!" She chimed in as the three went to the back porch as well.

"TENTH!" Gokudera flung the door open and found the boy staring at two squabbling men. They were at each other's throats, insulting one another with a glare or few words.

"You bastard…" Hibari replied while wiping his mouth as he heard the self-proclaimed laugh of the pineapple head.

"What's wrong, Kyouya-kun?" The other teased and Tsuna just remained standing between them wide-eyed and quiet. Gokudera at that time managed to take Tsuna away from the two violent men, and hugged him tightly reassuring him everything was perfectly fine.

"What happened anyways?" He asked as Tsuna recovered from the strange situation.

"Mukuro just punched him." Tsuna murmured while fiddling with his fingers. "He just got angry…and punched him." He repeated while entering the house, after finding himself thirsty. Gokudera rolled his eyes. Sometimes Tsuna was such a child…so careless at some serious times.

"M-master!" Ryohei was too shocked to say words after finding out his employer was in the same dinner meeting as him. He was so in shock he left to go find Tsuna and stay there until Mukuro came in himself. Yamamoto just stared suspicious of the two before leaving as well.

"The hell did you do that for?" Hibari hissed while taking out his pair of tonfas. Mukuro growled as he adjusted his cuffs and looked at the dark blue sky. "Answer me, bastard." He whispered in such a dangerous tone that many people would find it quite hard for him _not _to kill the man in front of him.

"I just felt like it." Mukuro smirked. "I just wanted to somehow…maybe show you that you can't be with him?" He laughed mocking a question. "After all…he has me." He muttered, and then Nana called the two in - no matter if they hadn't started the barbeque at all.

Obeying the mother of their interest, they entered the quiet kitchen only to find a happy Tsuna clinging onto an unknown man.

"Brother!!" He shouted holding onto the blonde's waist while chirping happily. Mukuro, finally noticing who it was seemed as dark as Gokudera, Iemitsu and Yamamoto's behavior. Ryohei and Hibari were the only ones who had no clue who he was.

"Ah…it's good to be home…" He smiled while kissing the small boy on the forehead. Iemitsu grunted while turning away while Nana looked especially happy.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Golden Boy." Mukuro grumbled.

Gokudera…was reminded of something….a promise he made to himself, but he was sane now…so he kept it well hidden in his mind. "Y-Yamamoto it's him…" He whispered shaking his finger at him as if he was a ghost or monster. Yamamoto calmed the white-haired man down.

"It's alright…he just came over for a family reunion…nothing more." He whispered, his voice trying his hardest to soothe the crazed octopus head.

"I'm sorry I came later than as expected." The unknown man (in Hibari and Ryohei's eyes) bowed apologetically while holding onto the little figure beside him. Blood boiled, but at the same time dissipated. For some reason…Hibari could feel that Tsuna was leaving _his _world behind. "Ah…how careless of me…" The blonde replied while staring at the two men he could not mention. "My name is Dino…I am Tsuna's older brother…Pleased to meet you." He smiled.

"…Here's a reason why _you _can't be with _him_." Mukuro taunted looking more pale and depressed than normal. Hibari stared at the one named Dino. "Just remember this…" Mukuro advised him. "You can never get _too _close to Tsuna, if _he's_ around."

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR DINNER!" Iemitsu roared already digging into the food before his wife's consent.

'Ah--! DEAR, how could you?" Nana was in her most angriest form yet. Though it didn't seem angry at all. All five men continued standing, ignoring the scene, and gazing at Dino and Tsuna.

_You can never get too close to him, if he's around….because compared to all of us…Dino is the only one who can make Tsuna smile no matter what…_


	13. Merry Go Round

_**Falling Slowly**_

_Fanfiction by Ryukansen_

**Chapter Thirteen: **Merry Go Round

--

**Author's Note: **A turning point! I seriously think I further expanded the story…it was supposed to end really close, but Dino's appearance just made my plot wider. So yeah!! Read and Review!! Please no flaming…if possible. Maybe just a little critique? Um…how can I say this? I tried making this chapter a little polyphonic…Guess who the speakers of the italics are! I love making polyphonies. Um...I have a virus, so my computer SUCKS right now...therefore I can't upload as much as I want to!! I have like 2 chapters still in stock!

--

The chiming of porcelain against silver echoed among the silent dinner. The food was barely touched by the guests who all seemed in trouble after gazing at the scene in which they thought made their nightmares come true. Especially Hibari who had seemed the most broken after finding out this _hidden_ family member- was in no appetite after eagerly awaiting a dinner with his interest.

--

"_Should I be happy?" He asked himself, gazing at his son while staring at all the other men who seemed left out of Tsuna's world. "Whenever he's here, Tsuna's always happy…but…" He breathed while glaring at the blonde who his wife also claimed as their child. "…I can never be…not around a man like him." He thought to himself while forking up a piece of lamb and chewing aggressively at the stretchy texture. _

"_Why…Why does he have to live so short?" A question he always thought to himself, remained in his mind as he stared bitter at the two. "I put all my effort into giving you such a position…why do you have to go away?" _

--

"So…what did you learn in Rome?" Nana smiled nervously while serving up the dishes towards her gluttonous husband. Dino, who seemed to know what was going on gazed at her with a look of help, while he tugged onto his collar with angst. The atmosphere was very heavy and humid, he could practically take off all of his clothes and still be hot… and frightened by the people around him.

"…Well, I just studied physics and normal things like that." He murmured, playing around with his soba and tempura. "Reborn-san also taught me some economics that may be beneficial to the Vongola corporation!" He smiled, but then realized he had just triggered a conflicting situation.

Iemitsu and Gokudera were the most affected by his words, and seemed to grow even darker. Mukuro and Yamamoto were apathetic to the words he spoke; knowing full well he didn't mean to cause anything, while Hibari and Ryohei maintained completely oblivious on what was going on, but maybe could put a finger or two on what he was talking about.

"Really?" Tsuna had intervened the glaring men and sat closer to his older brother while serving him a dish. "Then maybe you can help me now…It's really hard, working in the business (and boring)..." He smiled with a serene aura around him. As he finished giving Dino the Tilapia he took his rice bowl and began to get more food. Out of everyone besides his mother, Tsuna was the only one completely ignoring the death glares of his fellow comrades, and eating a hefty amount of helpings.

"Ah…I'm sorry." Dino apologized while rubbing the child's hair. "I just came here to see if everything was going well." He replied while smiling in his own nervous way, again. "This whole week I have some business to attend to…" Tsuna's eyes drooped for a moment and a frown was lightly placed onto his pale face. "B-But I promise…I'll come back as fast as I can!" The man retorted quickly - earning an easy smile. Gokudera and Iemitsu grunted while Mukuro and Yamamoto looked away. Only Hibari continued to look at Dino's disgusting face, while Ryohei began to pick a helping of food realizing nothing good was going to occur besides eating.

--

_He breathed quietly as he found the blonde in front of him. His heart raced quickly, finding the man annoying and disgusting. "There he is…There he is…" He repeated to himself while holding onto his chopsticks with agitation. "…What should I do?" He questioned to himself, glaring at the man with all his might but failing to catch his attention. "He's Tsuna's replacement! He should die!!" He screamed internally in his mind, trying to choke his tears away. "Die…Die…Die…" He repeated. "Just…go away."_

A hand touched him, but he feigned ignorance, and remained concentrated on Tsuna and Dino.

"_Die…"_

--

"Please pass the Yakisoba!" Ryohei chimed finding the food very delicious. Nana was happy to give him more, learning immediately that soon her food was going to be put into waste and that not much of the guests were eating.

--

"_Die."_

--

"This really is delicious, Sawada-san!" Dino chimed in while stuffing rice into his mouth. It had been a long time since he had eaten Japanese food and was so happy to at least eat something oriental other than the western food given in Europe.

Tsuna's caramel eyes wandered towards his older brother. A small smile formed on his thin lips as he gazed happily that he could finally meet him again, after all these years.

--

"_You're finally back." He murmured quietly to himself, touching his chest to feel his heart's beat. "You've finally returned." He murmured to himself, tears threatening to fall from his eyes - but he failed to cry and remained dumbfounded like a child losing a game so easily won._

"_Dino…I love you so much! I love you so much…" He whispered quietly. "You are my big brother…I love you so much." _

--

The dinner practically remained that way for a while. All men, fearing words from the other while Tsuna, Ryohei and his mother were casting off all those strange looks that were exchanged across the dinner table.

When dinner was over, and Nana began to start washing the dishes - no man wanted to go away from the boy; obviously worried about their positions…their worth to him.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Gokudera replied weakly while holding onto Tsuna's shoulder. He was barely outside of the doorway, and nearly clinging onto his boss's shirt as Yamamoto began to pull him away from the front porch. "Tsuna…call me if anything happens!" The octopus head shouted while being shoved into the baseball idiot's car. Tsuna smiled happily while waving the two goodbye, and turned around facing a silent group.

Mukuro stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and stared remorsefully at Tsuna who did not understand why the long face. Hibari stood between him and Ryohei who was to depart with his boss to their company, and all men seemed frustrated or annoyed. "Let's go Sasagawa." The pineapple replied solemnly while exiting the house. "I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi-kun." He murmured while bowing politely and leaving as quick as possible. Tsuna stared blankly at his back and bit his lower lip - hoping that nothing too wrong had just happened during dinner.

"Ah…Hibari-san." He replied turning around finding the raven-haired man in an extremely irritated mood. He was silent the whole time after Dino had arrived, and his scowl had always remained on his face lest his mother came and asked if he was perfectly fine which he would always reassure her he was. "Are you alright?" Tsuna asked with hope shining through his eyes. Hibari snorted while crossing his arms, disappointed that the boy couldn't tell such an obvious expression on his face.

"Perfectly." The vice-president grumbled sarcastically while taking off his jacket from the coat rack and putting it around his shoulders. It wasn't as cold outside as it was in the morning, so he refrained from putting the whole clothes article around his body. "I'm perfectly fine." He muttered to himself, staring hard eyed at the boy who had stolen him and then dumped him in the trash after his brother had come to rescue him from the loneliness he could not see.

"…You don't seem fine." Tsuna replied oblivious of the tension rising. Hibari whirled around and stared at the boy with a critical eye. His gray eyes piercing with a painful expression that would cause anyone to fall back or feel a pang of guilt; but Tsuna was never the one who could tell so easily what was going on.

--

"_Die."_

--

"Hibari-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked again while walking towards him. Hibari did not move, but did not allow the boy to touch his skin. If he had done so, then he would have screamed to himself how stupid he was to let a herbivore come and do as he pleased with him.

Tsuna flinched after Hibari had nearly whacked his hand away from him. He could feel his heart dampen from the rain that Hibari had caused within him, and his eyes began to water. What did he do wrong? He did not understand. Of course, he never really did understand the man. He was always suspicious and he always made Tsuna think so deeply about him.

Hibari breathed as he found himself in a situation that would maybe destroy his relationship with Tsuna (which was still virtually none), but nonetheless he apologized briefly before leaving the almost crying boy. He hated how he was so cruel to the ones he loved the most, but found it that the boy was at fault - and that Tsuna shouldn't take his feelings so lightly.

After that office scene with them, he didn't know what to think about that child.

--

"_Die."_

--

"Ah, you're here! Your mother told me to tuck you in tonight since she's busy with your father…" Dino appeared from upstairs after unpacking and found Tsuna sniffing slightly after staring at a car driving away.

--

"_I love you too…don't you know? I love you with all my heart…"_

--

"Your father's a real hard drunk…you know!" Dino smiled happily; unaware of Tsuna's feelings.

--

"_Every time I see you, my heart always leaps…and whenever you go away, I don't know what to think." _

--

"I'm pretty sure that he'll be fine later on." He replied casually while taking his brother's hand into his own.

--

"_Sometimes I don't know what I'm thinking…because…sometimes I'm too in love."_

--

"Let's go tuck you in." He whispered and led him upstairs.

--

"_I'm too in love with everything and everyone…can't you understand?"_

--

Realizing the heartache Tsuna was keeping in, Dino placed his little brother on his bed while handing him some pajamas he bought while in Italy to him.

--

"_Can't you understand…that when a person is dying…they tend to love everything around them?"_

--

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Dino asked while entering the room. Tsuna had finished changing clothes and nodded with a happy smile. He had tried his hardest to feign the pain within his heart, and his saddened face immediately shifted into that of a happy puppy. "Good." The blonde replied with his own happiness taking place within his own heart. "Do you mind if I sleep next to you…I'm not used to my room yet…and I'm a little afraid of the dark." He whispered, as he got on the other side of the bed while Tsuna gave him his consent.

"I love you Dino, good night!" Tsuna replied hugging onto his brother's waist. Dino laughed while kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too."

--

"Damn it!" Gokudera shouted while Yamamoto and him stopped after a broken traffic light. Cars whizzed by them, while lights through the city flickered with amusement and voices of school kids chattered and giggled near them. "I should have killed him!" The white-haired youth replied while wiping his hand over his mouth; feeling complete shame for his hesitance. Yamamoto sighed while lowering the volume of the stereo within his car.

"Don't think of such things, Gokudera." He muttered while wiping his forehead from the sweat that was dripping across his face. The heat was extremely humid, and it turned out that his car's air conditioning was broken - so the two were obviously in a very cranky mood. "Tsuna would hate it if you killed his big brother." He reminded him while also lowering the car windows. Gokudera snorted, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Shut up." He replied in his cold, robot-like voice. "You don't know what it's like to just sit there and watch the two be all close together." He hissed, and hit a spot in which tore his friend in a tattered state.

"…Don't say it like that…jeez!" The baseball idiot laughed carelessly, but behind that laughter was something so hidden away from the whole world. "Please, don't say it like that." He whispered and as the cars from the other lanes stopped passing in front of them, his mind began to go to a reverie.

--

"_**Yamamoto, Takeshi has hit another home run!" **__The intercom spouted the words of his fellow classmate, who was deeply in love with his every action. Yamamoto grinned while his friends cheered him for his early victory against the neighboring high school. __**"Next, the basketball tournament has just begun and…" **__As his friends continued to spoil him with words of praise, everything around him began to stop having a meaning. Even his family seized to interest him…only baseball was on his mind._

"_Alright, Yamamoto!" His classmates would cheer him on, and at that time he began to be consumed by his ego. "Dude, you're seriously going to make it pro!" Another would call out from the hallways, and he would grin while telling them that it wasn't such a big deal. But deep down within him he was excited and happy that he had found his future…right into baseball._

_He was happy that everyone else approved of him…but…_

--

"_Your grades are going down every time there's a big tournament coming around the corner!" The principle replied while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief hidden in his pocket somewhere. "I know you're a very good and intelligent child, but if you don't make at least a 75 on your next exam…then I'm afraid you can't pass the year." The man muttered taking off his glasses and gazing at him guiltily. "You'll have to study the next pass week to pull off such a hard exam…you have calculus, don't you?" _

"_I-I do…" Yamamoto muttered, astonished that the principle was actually scolding him. He had never gotten a bad grade, but ever since baseball became his main attraction…his normal B's began to drift to D quality, and his A's fell flat to Cs. "But, if I have to study the next week I'll miss the Tokyo Exhibition!" He replied, heartbroken but determined to have his way._

"_I'm sorry…but if you want to pass the year you must skip the exhibition and focus on your academics." The man murmured quietly while looking scared._

"…_But…if I miss the exhibition than I'll have to start my baseball records all over again! They won't allow it if I miss this event!" Yamamoto whined, but the principle had had enough of him and dismissed him from his office._

"_I'm sorry."_

_After missing the exhibition, and barely passing the exam with a 76.4, Yamamoto's life began to occur downhill._

--


	14. Autumn's Here

**Falling Slowly**

_Fanfiction by Ryukansen_

**Chapter Fourteen: **Autumn's Here

--

**Author's Note: **Yamamoto finally deserves a nice, long chapter all for himself and his past! I'm sorry this took a long time, even if I have Summer Vacation, but it's just my computer was recently infected by a virus and I'm a little delayed with a few things. But whatever! R&R! The whole chapter is in the past…so it's not in italics.

Paragraphs that are in _actual_ italics, are just hypothetical questions Tsuna would have asked Yamamoto and Yamamoto would have replied…but it sort of changes in the end. I'm trying to explain but it's hard…more of like how the future changes when Yamamoto meets him….

--

"_Ne…are you scared?" Tsuna's voice replied with a soothing chill that crept up his spine while he lay against his hard chest, staring at the sky that loomed upon them at night. "Are you?" The child whispered and turned around, his face several inches away from his own._

"_No." Yamamoto replied with no hesitation. "I'm not afraid at all." He whispered immediately as he combed his fingers through the boy's brown mop of hair._

"Takeshi, are you finished with the Sashimi order?" His old man called out from the counter while chopping up some of his prized Grand Tuna. The man woke up from his quick reverie and stared at where his father's voice managed to echo in. "Takeshi!" A friendly whine blurted out from his father whom was losing patience, along with his customers.

Getting up the man stared drowsily at the wrap he had finished not too long ago, and placed it carefully into a plastic bag. Letting out his huge smile (as usual) he greeted the couple whom requested the order and handed it to them with an apologetic grin. "I'm very sorry for the delay, next time I'll perform much more better." Yamamoto bowed and his father let out a nervous toothy beam while patting the man on the back.

"He's been practicing with the local children for the upcoming Baseball tournament…" Tsuyoshi replied and laughed heartedly; his face heating up with a cherry red.

"Oh, really?" The husband of the couple pushed his glasses up with fondness. "I've heard that it's their first year at play and they've already made it to the championships!" His eyes gleamed while he took the bag of eel in his hands.

"Well, no wonder you're always sleeping! You've worked really hard!" The wife chimed in while dragging her husband out of the restaurant. Obviously the woman was not too involved with baseball like her husband, and seemed to be in a rush as she bid her farewell and scolded him with harsh words.

As their last customers left, Tsuyoshi placed the "closed sign" on a nearby door and locked the restaurant up after cleaning up. With a sigh coming from both of the men, he patted his boy's shoulder while calmly bidding his farewell for the day. "Don't overexert yourself next morning." He replied quietly while turning the lights off. "We have a special party to set up for tomorrow and I need as much help as I could get." He took his white cap off and hung it on a silver hook before entering his room and jumping into his futon.

Yamamoto sighed and nodded while entering his room as well.

Changing his working clothes into normal pajamas the young man slipped into his own futon and stared absentmindedly at the darkness hovering above him. His night lamp was still on, and only a flicker of light from the nearby dragonflies sparkled through the midnight sky. It was peaceful while the crickets sang, but the peace drove him insane.

"How long has it been?" He asked himself while wiping the sweat forming from his forehead. "Three years since that exhibition?" He asked while pounding his fist softly against the sleek, wooden floor. "Three years and I'm still here."

As the midnight grew, so did the songs of the crickets - and eventually they old fled away as morning approached with a taunting smile. The rays of the sun shined through his window, and as he fluttered his eyes open - hoping everything was just a dream, he found in his disappointment a future he could not fix.

"TAKESHI!" His father called out his name once again, and as he entered the restaurant in his full attire; he found a small child holding onto a blonde man's hand, and two parents staring at the small eatery with great interest. "They're our guests for the whole day, so try and please them." Tsuyoshi commanded and rubbed his hands together as his eyes feasted upon a small boy sucking on his thumb.

"Ah! Thank you, Tsuyoshi-kun!" The woman replied as she began to already pay for their birthday bash. Yamamoto's father took it gratefully while showing all the meals he had prepared for their little boy.

At first all Yamamoto could think was how that blonde haired boy looked - and how awfully strange he was. He had no idea the said blonde would affect his life sooner or later, but the brunette beside him seemed cute and adorable as he dawdled towards his parents booth.

"Tsuna, why don't you go and eat?" His mother asked as she dismissed the two while conversing with her grumpy husband. "Aren't they cute together?" The woman replied, watching the two boys hold hands while taking porcelain plates from the counter.

"Tsuna is, but Dino is _definitely __**not**_." The man grumbled incoherently and slyly, but received a light slap from his wife.

"Now, please…It's Tsuna's 12th birthday, and I don't want any comments like this." The mother whispered harshly and got up to help the children with the chopsticks.

"C-Can I help you?" Yamamoto snapped out of his reverie once more, finding the child referred to as Tsuna tug on his white sleeve jacket.

"…Can you scoop me some of that, please?" The boy asked while batting his large caramel eyes at him. Yamamoto nodded absentmindedly before scooping some of the unknown into the boy's plate. Tsuyoshi was keeping a steady eye on the two as Yamamoto seemed to become a little calmer with him.

It has been a while since his son showed such serenity.

"I want some soba too." Tsuna ordered him as they began to walk along the food chain. He picked the noodles up with the metal prongs and then handed the plate back to the boy; but Tsuna refused to get it until he got whatever he wanted. "I want some broccoli." He replied childishly and took his hand while taking him to the vegetable section.

"You sure are a big eater, aren't you?" Yamamoto teased and found the boy staring at him with shining eyes.

"No….I just want food." He responded cutely and took his hand to get immediate dessert in which Yamamoto had to refuse and told him to finish his lunch before putting ice cream all over the soup.

Tsuna followed his older brother and sat next to his family; happily munching on the fried tempura his father had made for the family. "…Ne, ne…Dino…eat this!" The boy replied; his face filled with crumbs as he stuffed it immediately into the blonde boy's mouth. "It's good isn't it?" He asked and as he found his brother nodding in agreement, he smiled wider.

A frown was plastered upon Yamamoto's face as he turned around washing some dishes in the kitchen. That smile…he had that smile before.

--

"_Really?" The boy replied completely surprised by the answer he gave. A small chuckle escaped his lips and as he tugged onto his own hair, Tsuna bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "…I'm not either." He whispered darkly, and rest his head against his chest. "I'll never be afraid…" _

"Okay class." Yamamoto replied after tying the loose ends of his shoes, he stood up staring at the small posse of students gathering around him. "We'll practice tossing today, and tomorrow we'll start hitting." He smiled while counting the kids, and making sure all of his players were accounted for.

Small ramblings and murmurs escaped the giddy children's lips as they were eager to start on with their daily routine; all quite excited for the Tokyo Exhibition in which was their first time ever. It was their teacher's first time as well.

"Yamamoto-sensei!" A boy shouted while holding up one of his gloves. "My gloves are a little bit ruined…is it alright if I use it still?" He asked while showing it to him before the routine started. The tall teacher bent down to look at the rather shoddy mitt, and examined it for sometime before approving of it's stature.

"It's perfectly fine Hiroki, just don't toy around with it as much, alright?" He smiled and went to watch the 22 kids run to the field.

"Watch me make a fast one!" One kid cried, while the others laughed as he tossed it rather carelessly to the other side of the field.

Yamamoto smiled, watching his boys train with eager and determination.

"Three years." He sighed before taking his seat on the bench. Three years of a deferred dream. It lingered on in him still…haunting him daily with the past he broke.

--

"_**Wow, seriously? You didn't make it?"**__One classmate had the right to question him with such disdain and shock as he entered the room with complete humiliation. __**"But…you're the best baseball player in our district…how could you possible have failed?**__" His friend asked, but he refused to respond…his mind too clouded with his rejection._

"_I-I'll talk to you later…alright?" Yamamoto asked weakly as he took his seat and began to open his bag, staring at the content within them. The last day of school…and his bag full of books never seemed to be as empty as this. "…I think I'll go home a little early…It's the last day anyways, so there's nothing better to do." He shrugged the feeling off temporarily and slid a smile on his tanned face. "I'll get in pro, no matter what…just you wait." He smirked before waving off._

"_**Heh, I'll see you at Pro, then." **__Was the last reply from his high school life he ever heard._

Everything he promised…was an absolute joke.

The day ended with sweat and laughter, but for him…it ended with memories that he couldn't erase. Walking towards his home; finding it a reasonable amount of distance to think and walk…he stared quietly as he found the same boy known as Tsuna walk across the street; alone and unafraid.

"Oi…it's midnight…are your parents aware of what you're doing?" His mind was erased from baseball temporarily, and as he set his eyes upon Tsuna's eyes, he found small tears bud out of them. "Are you alright?" He asked, and found the child sniffing quietly.

"Yes, sir." He muttered and looked away; blushing terribly in shame as he wiped his eyes frantically with his small fingers. "I'm just……" His voice trailed off, he found nothing to say as his vision grew blurry once again.

"You're just what?" Yamamoto asked, taking his hand while leading him in the locked restaurant. "Here, drink some orange…and when you feel better I'll take you home, okay?" He smiled. Tsuna nodded as he got a glass of orange liquid, and drank it quietly.

He hiccupped a few, but then stopped quickly while eying Yamamoto with curiosity. "Mister…" Tsuna murmured while his cute face stared at him for a matter of seconds.

"Yamamoto…call me Yamamoto." The teen smiled weakly after washing the glass and placing it into the cabinet.

"Yamamoto…thank you." Tsuna whispered and hopped off of the seat. "I'll go home myself….Mama told me to not bother with people while I'm out…so I'll go home. Alright?" He murmured softly; his back turned away from him.

"…If you say so…." The teen smiled - as fake as ever.

--

"Alright Yamamoto, one more round!" The baseball idiot was talking to himself as he pledged to jog once more around the park for training; and as he declared his goal he started preparing himself by going towards the water fountain in the center of the park's structure.

Refreshing his face, and thirst, Yamamoto's face was drenched with the purity of water clinging onto his tan skin after sweat disappeared.

It was misty outside, the first in several weeks, and he found it enjoyable feeling the cool texture touch his rough skin. Sighing with satisfaction, he heard a small creaking sound coming from the swings and turned his head; finding little Tsuna all by himself again, hum lightly and quietly in a shivering voice.

At first he couldn't really tell if it was Tsuna though. He was wearing a heavy coat, a puffy pink patterned jacket and a matching scarf, with white and red mittens. His face was a heavy shade of pink, and his caramel eyes were rather dull. Lifeless with no hope. He thought it was best to not interact with the poor, lonely boy - but he soon found it a necessity too as the child absentmindedly let go of the chain connecting the swing to the pole, and flew off without a care in the world.

Yamamoto ran in worry to find Tsuna quite alright.

"Ah…Yamamoto-san…" His voice was weak and heavy, and as he struggled to stand up himself - the teen noticed his abnormal fatigue and helped him up to his feet. "I was meaning to see you." He coughed silently and stared with shine fading back into his eyes.

"What are you doing here? It's till too early for a kid like you to come and--"

"I think it's too early for a teenager like you too-"

"I'm a high school graduate…my work is at home." Yamamoto replied immediately; silencing the whole argument that was ready to start up.

Tsuna shifted his gaze as from the older boy, and gazed at the floor. "Never mind…" He murmured silently. "I forgot what I wanted to ask you." He whispered. Yamamoto could feel the cold words splash upon his face; his body choking on them as Tsuna's eyes reverted back to the lifeless state they were in a few seconds ago.

He began to swing again.

"It's autumn…" Tsuna whispered quietly, and continued to ignore the world once more.

--

A silver knife fell flat on the floor, dressed in slivers of scarlet. "You stupid--" Yamamoto watched his father's hand lay on his cheek - as harsh as ever, and his head met contact with the wooden floor blow. "How could you do this to me?" Tsuyoshi demanded as he took the knife and hurried to rinse the blood sliding everywhere. "I've raised you well, haven't I?!" His father's panicking voice merely vanished as he blacked out form his sudden blood loss.

_That following day, Tsuna had found him again…and asked him a question he found so strange and foreign; but so familiar that it hurt his heart. _

"Ne…Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna's smile was tragic as he found him in a hospital bed, putting down a magazine and staring weakly at him. "Are you afraid to die?" He whispered while facing him straight.

"….No…" He whispered with a lie. Tsuna gazed at him with shock and a little of fatigue.

"Really?" He asked, his voice whispering in the silent room. Yamamoto lifted his gaze as he found the boy sit up and stare at the magazine he was just reading.

"…I'm afraid…" He whispered.

"I'm afraid." He admitted and began to cry.

_Autumn's here….but soon…as the leaves fall….the year will pass, and my meaning will fade._


	15. Moments Rest

_**Falling Slowly**_

_Fanfiction by __Ryukansen_

**Chapter Fifteen: **Moments Rest

--

**Author's Note: **Yeah, the last chapter was a bit. Strange and unprepared. I'm sorry for that -- I had a better chapter prepared for that particular story with Yamamoto; however, my computer was restored and I lost everything - therefore my ideas sank and I was left to start over and make a crappier version. I'm very sorry about that. Please…R&R! As always.

--

Dino had left without a word, or without news - - and he was completely fine with it. The blonde man's only objective was to see how well his younger brother was doing, so Hibari felt content that he should have left soon by now.

These past few days was a little hectic, avoiding the herbivore - and nonetheless trying to ignore his subordinates that came by to make sure how he was doing, every second the young boy had the chance to send them. With a sigh, the vice president sighed and groveled his head between his free arms; resting for his only moment of reprieve. He'd have to find an excuse to see the stupid boy, and his head was spinning with nothing but a headache.

"I tell you, Dino's going to be coming back pretty soon!" He could hear the worried tone of Gokudera whom was traveling towards Tsuna's office with Ryohei.

The two men had gotten along quite well after just a couple of days with Dino, and found comfort in one another's presence. Gokudera whom needed someone to retain his anger from Tsuna's replacement had found it handy to have the ever so powerful, Ryohei, whom was obliged to protect Tsuna as well due to a certain pineapple's order.

"Idiots…Idiots…" Hibari whispered ungratefully while trying to cover his ears from all the noise the two were displaying. Hopefully Yamamoto would come by soon and have enough sense to kick them out of their hallway before _he'd_ have to do it himself. And he was in no mood to just _kick_ them. "Stupid…….herbivores." He grumbled, and stood up; having no more patience as the two continued to shout and laugh and talk to one another right in front of his door.

The noise wouldn't stop coming until the two men started silencing themselves. Tsuna must be here.

His door knob turned, and he slowly retreated to his desk - obviously aware of who it was due to the miniature shadow behind his mosaic glass window. For now he'd let those two off the hook.

"Hibari-san, --"

"Has your mother ever taught you how to knock?" Were his first words after a few days without seeing one another. His eyes narrowed slightly, but a hint of amusement splayed in his gray-coal like eyes as he found the younger man walk towards him with a sheepish expression.

"I-I'm sorry…but…" Tsuna's voice began to trail off as he sat down on one of his leather seats. Hibari continued to stare at him with a vicious glare written all over his eyes. "…I just wanted to tell you that…"

He was losing patience, and the more time spent on Tsuna's stuttering the less time he had to thoroughly humiliate him after the days with that blonde man…his brother…whatever! He rolled his eyes and with a sharp tongue ordered him to finish what he was going to say.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm…" Tsuna sighed, his caramel eyes gazed at the floor while a small sweat trailed off down at his revealing collar bone. Hibari took notice that the young boy was wearing…rather messy clothing than a normal suit, and his haired was a little tussled from whatever he was doing. This didn't make him feel any less angrier, as certain scenes interrupted his thoughts and filled into his already preoccupied mind. "I'm sorry!" The boy bowed down and bit his lower lip.

_Sorry, huh_? He let out a smirk. Now how was he going to turn this apology into a living nightmare for the runt? He crossed his arms and turned around facing the humongous window that had been behind him since forever. "Sorry…" He muttered with the faintest breath he could have produced. Tsuna's body tensed up while he found the ice king staring up at the blue sky. "And why are you apologizing to me, Sawada?" He asked, his eyes quickly reverting back to the boy, and then back at the endless blue.

It was a rather sudden question, so Tsuna felt completely unprepared. There he was apologizing to the man he had been ignoring, and the stupid vice-president didn't even notice! Now, that hurt him a little…no, well…a lot! The boy's eyes started watering, but Hibari didn't notice -- too in love with his plan to make the boy pay.

"Sawada?" His venom was spilling out of his usual soft tone, and Tsuna felt pressured to answer him. "Answer me." He demanded him to, no matter if the boy was his superior - whatever he wanted. He _got._

"I'm apologizing…because I've been purposely ignoring you last week." The boy replied meekly. Hibari's gray eyes flickered with different emotions.

"And why?" He asked rather bitterly. Now realizing that he was not the only one trying to avoid the other. Tsuna stared quietly at him for a while before wrapping his arms around the vice-president who seemed to start getting out of character.

"Because…my brother Dino doesn't seem to like you." He muttered rubbing his cheeks against his co-worker's own. A frown graced the older man's lips as he gently pulled the boy away from him.

_Dino didn't LIKE him?! Couldn't Tsuna see that he didn't like Dino as well? _A grunt escaped as he continued to avoid eye contact with his boss.

"Are you sure it's not just Dino?" He whispered dangerously, a glint of light sharpening behind his dark eyes. Tsuna laughed, while he still allowed the younger man to embrace his neck with his thin arms.

Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Hibari-san doesn't like Dino either."

--

Yamamoto was coming back from the elevator while carrying a few of the supplies Hibari had asked for…or rather demanded the last few minutes. Upon entering his station he found Ryohei and Gokudera trying to eavesdrop on his boss whom was supposedly having a conversation with theirs. "Ano…what are you guys doing?" The baseball idiot smiled kindly while carrying the bag of goods. Gokudera flailed his arms wildly while Ryohei almost screamed in upright anger before Gokudera shut his mouth with his own fist.

"Shhhh…we're listening to the Tenth's conversation." The man replied like a child and kneeled close to the bottom of the door; laying one ear on the surface of wood and closing one eye. Ryohei did the same only he hovered slightly above the other man.

"Isn't that a little…mean?" Yamamoto whispered close to his octopus-head and poked him gently on the shoulder.

"Not if it's for the protection of the TENTH!" Gokudera hissed and returned to his earlier activities.

"Well…anyways I have to enter so…you guys can just…-"

The door slid open and Tsuna came out with a normal cute face. He was hyper as ever, and hopped out while waving his farewell to Hibari. Yamamoto stared at his boss while Gokudera and Ryohei started running after theirs.

"What went on?" The baseball nut asked while smiling idiotically. Hibari grunted and returned onto his desk. A small blush leaking out of his cheeks as he recalled Tsuna's swift lips capturing his for a solid moment.

"Get to work."

--

He was frustrated for the rest of the day. How could he have been off guard as to let the child take one peck at him? He sighed with regret while tussling his own raven mane. His eyes narrowing as he replayed the kiss over and over again with more anger rising than ever. Yamamoto sat in the nearby corner, keeping eyes on him for what he thought to be strange for his ever so cold boss. "Are you sure you're alright?" Yamamoto let out a sigh while flipping his pen about with his nimble fingers. Hibari let out a glare before threatening him with one of his growls. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up now." The man replied while getting back onto his paperwork.

"Get me coffee." Hibari suddenly ordered and watched his secretary move slowly out of the room. Such lethargic movements only pissed him even more as he stood up and rustled for the golden key in one of his coat pockets.

He could buy off some time with Yamamoto, and see what Tsuna was up to. His mind was growing crazy after the teenager left to his own office; and he couldn't really tell whether or not Gokudera and Ryohei were actually _good adults_. He swore they were pedophiles too; but he remained silent about that.

Alright. NONE of them were child-obsessive perverts. They were all at least five years older than Tsuna, but he also remained quiet about that fact too.

Getting up, Hibari walked into the hallway and locked his door. Hopefully Yamamoto would be stupid enough to try and open it - somehow believing his employer was still in the room, and just didn't _hear_ him knock. He let out a satisfied smile. Next thing on the list! He stared at the door with a sneer. Gokudera and Ryohei. _How do you get rid of those two baboons?_

--

Tsuna was asleep on Gokudera's lap. He had enough family drama at home after Dino had bid his farewell, so he was too tired to even make out any news on the intercom or just even eat lunch for that matter. "Ne, Gokudera…I'm a little hungry." Tsuna lied while rubbing his caramel eyes. The white-haired octopus blinked, obviously baffled, and promised to get food as soon as possible. "You should go too Ryohei-san." The boy whispered weakly while staring hard at him; as if the man would disappear.

"No can do. Mukuro-sama's orders." The man replied with a not-so-budging attitude. Tsuna sighed and started forming little tears in the corner of his eyes. "F-Fine." He left so easily.

Heh.

But to Ryohei and Gokudera; they knew something was up. But they paid heed anyways to his demands.

"Now I can sleep peacefully-mmf!" He fluttered his eyes opened and found Hibari on top of him. He was laying on the smooth velvet couch and above him was the vice-president nearly almost molesting him as the crazed man began unbuttoning his shirt. "W-What are you doing?" The boy asked baffled and sat up tugging on his hair with horror.

"Whatever I want." Was the simple reply of the cold king.

Tsuna gulped, afraid of what the fearsome man was currently thinking. His soon-to-be sleepy state quickly faded away and before he knew it extreme anxiety took control of his tiny body. Currently Hibari was in the _mood_ after all those days they had no contact; but Tsuna found it quite hard to believe that the said man was _this_ eager to reinitiate their relationship.

"Ano…." The frail boy took Hibari's hands off of him and smiled nervously while gazing straight up at the sadistic man. "I-I don't think that I-"

"No choice." Hibari immediately replied and suddenly their faces were a lot more closer than before. Caramel eyes stared, bewildered, at the gem of gray steels that looked upon him with harshness and greed. "Sawada…when I want something." He whispered devilishly while taking a small nip at the boy's exposed chest. "I _do_ get it." He renounced his claim and selfishly started engulfing Tsuna's entirety to himself.

"Y-You can't get everything you want…" Tsuna groaned miserably while trying to lift the older man off of him; unfortunately being the weak type of person he failed sadly and just accepted the rough kisses of his co-worker.

At first the trails of blazing hot kisses started at the nape of his neck; he had liked that area the most since they were gentle and pleasing to his delicate skin; but then Hibari became a little more ambitious and started biting him roughly on the shoulder he had earlier on revealed after the older man took his shirt off without a bit restraint. Tsuna sighed, cringed, as he felt a nibble now following along the tip of his ears and as he closed his eyes tighter he could feel the man's nimble fingers exploring his tiny body; hugging his thin waist and pressing harder.

He was now on his lips, and inside the fierce man's tongue wrestled along with his own- and in which the tiny boy loss to him and began whimpering as he continued to let the vice-president do whatever he wanted with him. Tsuna found it a bit unfair, but kept silent as he loss breath and soon began to exhaust even more.

"Are you tired Sawada?" Hibari smirked; his eyes displaying a dancing light that shone at him with utmost amusement. Tsuna stared sleepily at him. Of course he was tired. Yesterday was a dramatic day.

"…Ne, Hibari-san…." He whispered softly and tugged lightly on his hair. "I want to sleep. Just for now." He muttered and let out a yawn before Hibari; unwillingly got off of him and started dressing the boy with his nearly torn off shirt.

"Hmph…You still owe me." Hibari grumbled with a mind so sadistic he left. "And I know exactly what I want." He smiled.

--

"A-Ano…" Gokudera stared straight at the grocery store alongside Ryohei who stared at the various cold food. "What do you think the Tenth would like?" The man grumbled finding the sushi and tempura a little too cliché for the week.

"….How about just ramen?" Ryohei smiled with a goofy grin.

"Idiot that's not _good _enough for the Tenth!" The man grumbled and slapped the ramen cup away. "What do you think you're doing, feeding the Tenth…such…such--"

"Normal, everyday, cheap meals?" Yamamoto intervened while scratching his chin with a hearty laugh. "Hey, what's up?" He replied charmingly while holding a few desserts in his strong arms. Gokudera let out a glare and grimace while turning his back towards him.

It was only when he realized what was going on in Tsuna's office that he started cursing aloud in front of children and their parents. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE TSUNA ALL ALONE WITH THAT TREACHEROUS MAN?!" The man grabbed Yamamoto's collar while issuing a direct order for Ryohei to buy the food and _dash_ back to safety.

"Well, I can't really…disobey Hibari-san…." Yamamoto replied, still oblivious of what he had done.

--

"Why am I here?" Tsuna replied with a faint smile. His head touched the cushiony pillow that Hibari had given him once they had settled down on his bed.

"You're here to sleep with me tonight." The man muttered while closing his eyes. "Any further movements, I will _bite you to death_." He yawned, and dozed silently to his dream fancies.


	16. Always

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by Ryukansen

**Chapter Sixteen: **Always

--

**Author's Note**: Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, so please read and review! I know that even if I have summer, I tend to have digressing thoughts, therefore I rarely update my Fanfiction even though I have to. Hahahaha…sorry about that guys.

--

The first thing Yamamoto heard after entering the building was a huge, bewildered scream that echoed throughout the busy hallway. It belonged to Gokudera since he heard a huge crash (possibly the window breaking) in Tsuna's room, and Yamamoto was too good of a friend as to not know of Gokudera's full potential into harming every living and nonliving thing. That man always had a bad temper; especially if it concerned the young boss. And right now the baseball player knew exactly that something wasn't right.

He knew from the scream that Tsuna wasn't present at all.

"Ma, Are you alright?" The tanner man smiled sheepishly while scratching his chin; he had entered from one of the extra doorways since the front door was blocked by a crowd of worried employees. He faced the two men kneeling on the floor with exhaustion and scarlet faces. They had practically thrown almost everything out of the room after searching for the petite boy. The huge windows were thrashed and broken, small pieces glistening amongst the beige floor; and the couch was toppled over alongside the desk lying against the broken computer.

A soft growl whimpered slightly from Gokudera while Ryohei remained in shameful silence. "What do you think, idiot?!" The man had gained his temper once again and got up, straightening his jacket and threatening the other employees to "scram" before he threw _them_ off the fifteenth floor. His silver mane was in a large mess, all strands covering his sour face as he tried desperately to calm himself down. "Ryohei stand up." The clearly pissed off Gokudera retorted, and the other man stood up as straight as he could.

Pulling a cigarette packet from his jeans, he stuck the individual stick into his mouth while heading outside while Ryohei followed with obedience, also having the same idea in his mind. "What are you going to do?" Yamamoto replied casually, finding the two men walking towards the nearest elevator.

"We're going to find the Tenth of course!" The man grumbled while inhaling the fresh air in his system. "No way in hell will that _Hibari Kyouya_ take **our** Tenth away." He muttered before the doors began closing in on him.

With a racing heart, Yamamoto let out a sigh and stared at the bag he was holding. "I wonder if…" He took out the purchased sweets and ripped open the plastic. "Nah, he's probably not even there." Taking a small cupcake into his hands, he began chewing the contents slowly while heading to rest in Tsuna's room. "Heh, he probably even locked the door."

--

"Wake up." Was the harsh demand he had received after finding the older man hovering shortly above him. Tsuna's eyes fluttered momentarily as he felt the calloused hands pull him up before he could even think. "I said wake up." Hibari muttered with irritation after grabbing the boy by the loose shirt and letting out a seductive growl. Tsuna smiled weakly and chose to ignore the man's threat, and instead rest his head against his chest.

"But I'm tired." He whined baby-like while kissing the man softly on the lower lip. Hibari grimaced as he felt the gentle touch of the child's dainty fingers against his torso. Tsuna let out a delicate smile while taking his fingers off, but Hibari forcefully yanked the boy back up against him - this time his lips claimed him. "Heh, I was wondering when you were going to - ahhh…" He groaned while the older man began nibbling the tip of his ear and then shoving him upon his bed.

With stealth and skill, Hibari shoved his tongue inside the other man's mouth. His hard fingers roamed and jumped amongst Tsuna's body, feeling the boy's lean chest and crushing his body against the fragile one's frame. He heard groan after groan, and a shaky movement beneath him; Tsuna panted - exhausted from the physical attention he was gaining. He was never the type to be so…_active_.

"Ne, I'm tired…" Tsuna muttered and lift his chin to see a perfect view of his vice-president's stoic face. Hibari shoved him off, and rustled the brown mop of hair that fell shortly onto the other man's face.

"Then rest." He had a change of mind and left towards the kitchen to fix something up.

Tsuna smiled, laying his head on the pillow he had before and doze softly into slumber. "Night." He muttered childishly and began to snore lightly like a baby.

It was only until then the boy realized Hibari's inability to cook and rushed off to find the man studying the stove with extreme concentration.

"Um…" He intruded while standing in the dark kitchen. "I-I'll cook lunch." He offered.

--

"So are you really going to scold him this time?" Ryohei winced as he found Gokudera's attitude a little to appalling. The other white-haired man was silent for the past few hours and drove crazily through streets and through nearly impossible narrow alleyways.

"Of course! I told him specifically _not to leave_." Gokudera grunted and found the right place.

Having excellent memory after driving to Hibari's house during the carnival vacation, was a good thing to have. "Let's go. I don't want anymore time to waste." The white haired teen muttered and threw his cigarette on the chalky sidewalks. Ryohei followed obediently, like a loyal puppy to his master , while staring at awe at the fancy apartments the Vice President was residing in.

It was beautiful. Inside and Out. The walls were painted with crimson and had chandeliers hanging from almost every room that separated the nearly empty hallways. Gold was engraved on sides of doors and the carpets complimented the warm atmosphere with rosy red and dark violet colors. Gokudera grumbled at the luxury Hibari had while standing in front of one of the maids who was working behind the counter. She blushed furiously, finding both men quite attractive and asked them what their intentions were. "Find me the number for Hibari Kyouya."

--

"And that's how you make it!" Tsuna replied while untying the apron that fit around him quite nicely. He had finished making the sushi and started setting up the table, eyeing Hibari with a happy face. "It's _that_ easy." He bragged and took the dish to his partner while sitting at the other end. Hibari grunted while snatching the huge rice balls the boy had also decided to make, and chewed on it rather…distastefully.

"I like hamburgers better." He commented unnecessarily, while looking away. Although he had to admit the boy was very clever at chopping up all those vegetables and fishes in a set amount of time. It was…somewhat delicious too.

"Well, sorry that you had no beef or meat for me to cook with." The teen replied icily while happily digging into his sushi with chopsticks in hand. "Do you even go shopping?" Tsuna asked tiredly while chewing carefully on his food, Hibari let out another grunt before looking away shameful.

"I don't have the time." He answered truthfully. It was _Tsuna's_ fault that he had no time to think of _his_ life. If the boy was at least good at making negotiations or compromises, or even handy at copying paper and making signatures he wouldn't have to worry and stay late at night trying to fix everything up for him. Of course, Tsuna knew nothing of this. The two remained silent after that.

"No time…" Tsuna whispered unexpectedly, and before Hibari could question his sudden depressive gloom the bell rang…multiple times. And _that_ seemed to annoy him more than the boy's quiet nature. "Ano…I'll get it." Tsuna offered, but Hibari was already at the door equipped with a glare and a pair of tonfas that hung loosely in his grasp.

"Jeez. I told him, _so _many times!" Gokudera replied with his own gloom spreading across the hallways. Ryohei was behind him, calming his friend down while telling him to relax and _stop_ punching the doorbell so hard. "I can't help it." The man replied sourly and the door flew open revealing a tired, but yet still energetic Hibari.

It was a pregnant silence that consumed the hallway after the door opened revealing the dark man. Ryohei and Gokudera, still fearing his wrath were quiet at first but demanded an explanation for where the 'boss' was. Hibari, being stubborn as a bull decided to test their patience as they had tested his, which reached nowhere until a squabble almost broke suit.

"I'm right here." Tsuna retorted after the argument started to ensue and a fist almost flew. Hibari growled viciously; having felt that the boy had ruined his moment, while Gokudera tapped his leather shoes with a stern crossed face. "I'm sorry…" The brunette smiled while hugging onto Gokudera's waist. Hibari had soon learned to control his over-jealous emotions and remained still while facing the boy playing around with the white-haired tako-head.

"No." Gokudera was at the brink of anger while holding tightly onto his Tsuna. "This time…I _won't_ accept your apology." He replied while pulling the young man out into the hallway and briskly waving farewell to Hibari whom stood out the hallway, crossing his arms with disapproval. He would have rushed to Tsuna's aid, but then it would be _too_ apparent that he had obtained some affection for the president.

"I-I didn't mean to worry you." Tsuna whispered while feeling his secretary's hand forcefully squeezing his arm. Gokudera remained silent while Ryohei every-now-and-then let out apologetic stares at the boy who was wincing in fear and hurt.

"You always say that." The octopus-head whispered darkly while pushing him roughly into the elevator. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at him as the taller man leaned over with such swiftness. "And I'm tired of it, Tsuna." He sounded serious. For the first time, in so many years. "I'm tired of your childish games." He repeated and took another cigarette from his pocket, sticking it into his mouth, and letting out a few puffs.

Tsuna knew Gokudera so much, that he did not object to his attitude. He knew Gokudera was tired of him for quite a while now. He knew it was bound to happen that Gokudera would stop…him.

A chime echoed as the elevator smoothly went down to the ground floor. It appeared to be Ryohei's as he took the sleek black cell quickly into his hands and opened it swiftly with a feared expression. "Ah…we have him." He whispered, with a little shaky feeling. "You want to talk to him?" The other white-lawn head asked with a little pity for the boy. "Very well." He handed it over to Tsuna, who was curious who the caller was.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi…" A soft voice whispered hoarsely from the other line. "It's been a while hasn't it?" A small laugh chuckled in the receiver and Tsuna began trembling. "Tsunayoshi…I heard everything from my men….it seems you and Hibari-kun are in an _intimate_ relationship, aren't you?" Mukuro whispered with a slightly pained expression. Tsuna blushed in shades of red, and didn't realize Gokudera pulling him out of the revolving doors and into the car Ryohei and him had driven in.

"N-No! We don't have any relationship like that!" Tsuna _lied_. Gokudera grunted while Ryohei stared at the boy with a mixture of fear. Lying to Mukuro meant either living the rest of your life in fear or…no wait, that was it.

"Tsunayoshi, I don't like lies." Mukuro carefully answered, his voice had risen only to show the boy his annoyance. "You of all people should know that." He muttered gloomily.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna whispered.

"It's quite alright."

"But why did you call?"

"You know how I am. I'm always checking on you…just to make sure…you…"

"That's enough." Tsuna whispered darkly. "I'm fine."

--

Mukuro sighed after Tsuna had suddenly shut off the cell phone, maybe he had hinted on his disease quite too far? "Mukuro-sama." Chrome was behind him with a pile of bills in her hands and a checkbook among them. "You're order has arrived, and we need to hurry up with paying for all of these." She announced and placed the papers down. Flowers were slowly being shoved into his room, gently and carefully…all over his desk.

"My cute Chrome, do you think I've been working too hard?" Mukuro asked while staring at her with lazy and hopeful eyes. Chrome sighed and sheepishly stared at her master.

"I think you should have a vacation." She provided him with the answer he wanted, and he smiled with happiness.

"I think I do need a vacation. It seems that Tsunayoshi is always getting to things these days, I'm missing out." He softly replied and combed his purplish hair with enjoyment.

"Don't forget…" Chrome replied. "Don't be too harsh on the little President." She whispered, feeling a slight heartache for the child.

"I won't."

"Then stop it with these flowers, seriously…it's been bugging me." Chrome retorted with a girly expression and a faint blush. Mukuro laughed. "What's it for anyways?"

"…When the time comes…"

"Heh….I'm afraid that that's too vague of an answer…" Chrome smiled sadly to herself. "It almost makes me fear for him."


	17. Mines Forever and Always

**Falling Slowly**

Fanfiction by Ryukansen

**Chapter Seventeen: **Mines Forever and Always

--

**Author's Note**: My updating days are slowly decreasing. School is almost here. Ah, August is always the month to dread. School almost coming up, and summer to a closure. I'm very frightened. Although I seemed to have passed, my new math class is a little…bit of something I should worry about. R&R!! Oh, yes…I uh…purposely did not italicize the past…to make it seem…a little confusing. I'm weird. :0

--

The door opened lazily while the streak of sunlight strode over in the room; illuminating a path for the President to see. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice made of sunshine and joy fluttered into the room, and a great hug embraced his thin waist. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Tsuna?" And the voice seemed to have disappeared, along with the heavy arms that had shifted his weight into the earth a little more heavily than normal. Tsuna felt a sharp sting somewhere inside him, while his stomach fluttered achingly, relentlessly.

"You have a call on line _32"_ Gokudera replied after he had entered the room alone, and quiet. The two men weren't in as close terms as they should be, but it was _his_ fault and for the last couple of days they had been ignoring each other's presence, well…they were ignoring who they were at least. "Lunch is at 1:30, and I've ordered Ryohei to get us Chinese." Gokudera informed, indicating that he was absolutely _not_ going anywhere. Tsuna nodded his head lightly while staring out the window. The sky was blue. Very blue.

Gokudera was peering from his newspaper stared at the absentminded boss who seemed to have been attracted to the sky. Clouds were hanging about, floating as they should with grace with a couple of sparrows flocking about in a crowd. Although he swore to leave the Tenth alone, he also swore to himself to never let the young man cry or zone out, or even get depressed for a moment; although he knew the latter was impossible. "Line 32." He replied shifting to a new page, and Tsuna nodded absentmindedly again. This time turning around, and taking the phone in hand while pressing the 'hold button' with light gentleness.

"Hello…Sawada, Tsunayoshi speaking." Tsuna whispered with a monotonous voice, his eyes seemed to be too concentrated on something he had been pondering about. Gokudera stared silently as his boss seemed to take note in a few things; he seemed a little lifeless (like the old days) than normal. "Alright, then I'll order one of my men to get the package." He whispered once more, and placed the phone back on it's hold. Gokudera gazed at him with an irritating interest.

"You know I won't leave you." The octopus head replied with a steady voice. Tsuna smiled warmly and nodded with a faint tired look. "Then whose going to get the package?" Gokudera asked, finding Tsuna too zoned out of the moment to think rationally.

"I don't know…" The young man began to stare back at the blue clouds. His hands, pale and clenching onto the arms of his chair with a quiet strength. His heart beat fluttered, crazily and angrily as he closed his eyes to think. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked to himself; leaving Gokudera oblivious of what he was thinking.

As Tsuna drifted to his own world, Gokudera stared at him. Hurt, more than Tsuna should he let out a sigh and took out his phone. "You always do this…" He whispered while calling for Ryohei to pick up the package at the main office after getting the food. "Sometimes, were not even with you…even though were this close…are we?"

--

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, did you have a fight with Gokudera?" Nana asked after seeing the seven year old in the corner of his room, crying, but desperately trying to hide the fact that he was a crybaby. "Mou, it's alright!" She reassured him while hugging his small frame. "He'll come back and you two can apologize…that's how it's always worked." She smiled heavily and took his hands, forcing him gently up on his feet. "Now, why don't you help me and Bya-kun with lunch while you wait for Gokudera-kun?" She asked, and he nodded slowly; following his mother with a timid hand on her skirt.

"Bya-kun! I got Tsuna to get out of his room!" His mother was enthusiastic as she traveled downstairs in swift, careful motion. A boy with white hair stood in the kitchen, holding a butter knife while spreading peanut butter on two pieces of toast. He carefully then stacked them up together, and applied some jelly on one of the sandwiches he was preparing. "See, he's all better!" Nana replied with a mother's pride. Tsuna held onto his mother's skirt, and blinked towards the other child whom smiled gently at him.

"It's alright Tsuna…" The boy laughed gently while handing him a sandwich. "I'm sure Gokudera-kun will come back and apologize to you!" He grinned while leaning towards him. Tsuna smiled quietly and nodded like a bobble-head, in return the white-haired child laughed.

"Ne, Byakuran that's not funny!" Tsuna shouted, jelly splashed upon his shirt and he stared at the purple substance that covered up his favorite clothes. The white haired boy began to laugh harder, and snatched his stomach with his arms trying to prevent more laughter from coming out of him. "Mou, Byakuran!!" The brunette growled and jumped on the other boy; the two tackling each other, but failing to notice as their eyes met.

"Now, now you two." Nana interrupted their momentary squabble, and placed them up on their feet again. "Eat your lunches, and then Tsuna…clean your shirt, alright?" His mother asked and kissed him lightly on the forehead while ruffling Byakuran's hair. "I'm going shopping, so stay home…okay?" She let out a bright beam, and began to head upstairs to change some of her messy clothing.

Silence consumed the area, and Byakuran was not eating. Tsuna gazed at the boy who was just purposely concentrating on his face. His deep amethyst eyes lightened up as he thought of ridiculous ideas for the two of them to do. "Tsuna…it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked out of the blue. The brunette gazed at him with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

--

Gokudera was facing Tsuna who was probably in his own little world, thinking of something or rather _someone_. He sighed and heard Ryohei coming in, both with the package and the bento boxes filled with their favorites. "Ano, here you go Tsuna!" The lawn-head replied with an enthusiastic grin. He placed the black bento on the boss's desk and waited patiently for the boy to rip off the plastic and at least shout out his thanks for his hard work…But nothing happened. "Um…Tsuna-?"

"He's in his own world, just eat." Gokudera grumbled while choosing a noodle strand and slurping it up. Ryohei sighed and gazed back at the secretary whom seemed hard eyed and mean. "…I can't do anything about Tsuna if he's in his own little world." The tako-head replied quietly and let out an irritated groan. Ryohei made an "o" shape before taking another slurp-full of his ramen.

"Has he been zoning out for a while now?" He questioned and Gokudera seemed a little more nervous than before.

"This is the first time I've ever seen him zone out more than once a day." He whispered, clasping hard on his chopsticks to the point of nearly breaking them. "M-Maybe we should call a doctor?" The white-haired asked to the lawn-head whom had no opinion whatsoever. "Y-Yeah, I think I should." He muttered and threw away the plastic tray in the recycling bin along with his chopsticks.

Walking over to Tsuna, to make sure the boy was perfectly fine, he gasped with horror. "Ryohei…" He muttered in tremendous worry. "C-Call the ambulance." He whispered while taking a look at his dear Tsuna's face.

The boy's face was extremely white, his eyes dark coal while his mouth seemed to hang up and down, probably chanting quietly to himself in his mind. He was out of it! He wasn't conscious at all, and that terrified Gokudera to the point of picking the boy up and dashing him towards the nearest hospital.

--

Fluttering his eyes open, Tsuna found himself upon a familiar bed…in a familiar room he had been sleeping in for quite a number of years. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake…." A voice replied, yet no one was around him. "I'm glad…" The same voice echoed in his mind, the same smile flashed through his childhood memory…along with those violent, bloody days.

--

"Well, then…We'll see you off!" Nana exclaimed brightly after they had reached the airport and began taking out his brother's baggage. "Honestly, I don't know why you decided to move to Italy all of a sudden…you were never really much of a burden, Dino-kun." The mother replied quite heavy-hearted as she watched her sister's son heave his bag and place it on an empty carrier.

"No! I decided this on my own, mother…" The boy blushed, while using such a term on his aunt. Nana smiled brightly while holding onto Tsuna's hand, whom seemed to be trying to ignore the departing relative. "Ah…Tsuna, please don't look like that…" Dino replied quietly with a small smile. Tsuna looked away, while the other male sighed in defeat. "I'll visit you soon." He replied, his voice croaking with worry, and his figure slowly entering the building.

"Why didn't you speak?" Nana asked worriedly at her sickly son. Tsuna's hazelnut eyes shimmered with tears threatening to fall. "Tsu-kun, are you alright?" She replied while heaving the little boy up into her arms. The boy did not speak. "Tsu-kun?"

"I don't feel well."

Nana stared as the boy's eyes began dimming…and slowly but surely, he had blacked out.

--

"You're finally awake…!" His eyes fluttered open….he heard a small voice pipe up from in front of him, and as soon as he stared he found a white-haired child, about his age, smiling brilliantly with a handheld gaming system in his palms. "I was waiting for you to wake up." The boy replied cheerfully and placed the game down while traveling slowly, and sickly towards him. "Hi! My name is Byakuran." The boy smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

Tsuna lifted his head up weakly and let out a frown. He didn't expect to wake up in _this_ place. "What's the matter?" The boy grimaced as well, finding the pessimism spreading into the faint air.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to act so….sad." Tsuna muttered. "By the way, my name is Tsuna." He replied with a feigned grin. Byakuran smiled back, his violet eyes traveling up and down with surveillance while they glimmered cheerily.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna…" He whispered.

Behind that warm smile, lay a cold voice that had experienced things that Tsuna could not even imagine.

--

Gokudera stared, troubled, by his boss's sudden collapse. He had managed to call for a room, even though the whole hospital was full, and now he was sitting…watching helplessly at his best-friend's aching face. "Tsuna…" Gokudera muttered while holding onto his friend's cold, pale hands. "Wake up…please?" He asked while biting his lower lip.

--

"Isn't it great?" Byakuran asked laughing softly as they gained permission from the hospital director to at least play outside and breathe fresh, natural air. "It's been a long time since I've been out." The white-head muttered with ecstasy and jumped onto a swing while rocking back and forth with trembling, unused energy.

Tsuna panted as he reached the top of the hill in which the boy had been happily chirping and mumbling about. He stared straight at Byakuran's face, smiling…gently and eternally. There was not a moment when he saw him frown. "Ne, Byakuran…I heard from the doctors that….you have the same disease as me." Tsuna suddenly whispered as he got on the swing beside the white-head. Byakuran continued to rock back and forth while gazing up at the light blue sky. "Do…Do you always…?"

"Yeah." The child muttered suddenly, his smile wavered but he kept it anyways. Tsuna stared with his bright colored eyes. "Yeah, I do….have it." He whispered.

"Ne, Byakuran-kun! You don't act like you have it." The child pouted while crossing his arms with a strange envy.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry…" The boy retorted and flicked his head with his index fingers. Tsuna suddenly felt a stinging pain on his forehead.

"Ow! That hurts!" The boy shouted.

"Isn't it great to feel alive?"

His nightmares all started with that one sentence. "_Isn't it great to feel alive?" _And with that one sentence…a world he had dreamt and constructed on his own, slowly built up in his daydreams.

--

The boy felt a warmth next to him. A long, awaited warmth. His eyes opened up and he found the other boy, white-haired and violet eyes, adjacent of him. "Ne, what are you doing?" Tsuna managed to stifle up a yawn as he stared at the troubled look on the consistent smile of his friend.

"….I couldn't sleep…" The boy whispered, his violet eyes shifting left to right while he then managed to gaze at Tsuna's caramel orbs. "I'm sorry…did I wake you up?" He asked with a small cough.

"No….' The boy replied suddenly and smiled. "Ne, Byakuran….?" He asked, forgetting the suffix for his newfound friend. Byakuran gazed at him with a light grin. "Keep smiling….it makes me…feel better." He whispered and clutched tightly onto his arm.

"Ah…ok."

--

The following morning Tsuna was granted leave, and Nana entered the room worriedly and anxious. "Alright, Tsuna…time to say _goodbye_." The woman whispered with a fragile voice, pale and exhausted after a sleepless night. "Say goodbye, darling." The brunette murmured sleepily as she started packing up his belongings. The two children stared quietly at one another.

"Goodbye…" His little lips quivered as he felt a strange sensation creep within him.

"Bya-kun…thank you for taking care of my little boy." She smiled happily while heaving the bag of clothes into her arms. "I really appreciate it…maybe one day when you're all better you can come and play with Tsuna!"

"Alright." The boy replied heartily while smiling warmly at the mother. "I'll come and visit you Tsuna! I promise soon!" He laughed and bid them farewell.

--

A few weeks later, Byakuran came to visit. Tsuna, after his dismissal from the hospital had sent him letter day by day with information on his status and more so on his private life. "Good morning, Tsuna!" Byakuran chirped merrily while entering the house after taking his shoes off. Tsuna smiled happily and let him in. "Sorry if I came early…I really couldn't take it any longer, _there_." He sighed, thinking about the family that he was staying with.

"Oh, it's alight!" The brunette automatically chimed in. "Anyways, I have lots of games that I want to play with you!-" A small pale hand grasped onto his arm.

"It's been such a long time….hasn't it?" The white-haired asked, his violet eyes with a scheming gleam. Tsuna nodded and embraced the other boy.

"Yes, yes it has."

A moment of silence seeped within the cold, frail air. The two children shivered, and they decided to join his parents for an early morning breakfast. "I know you've probably already have eaten…but….do you want some?" Tsuna asked, giving him a seat and taking out an extra plate from the drawer. Byakuran blushed furiously.

"S-Sure…" He replied.

As the two sat together, more silence consumed the warm kitchen.

"Do you feel well?" Byakuran asked as he chewed quietly on the pancake and licked the whip cream on his lips. Tsuna stared at him bewildered, but only smiled…thankful that the boy was still worried about him.

"I'm perfectly fine!" He uttered flowerily while puffing his cheeks, hoping that it would also expand his chest. Byakuran only lightly grinned.

"I see."

"Are you well?" Tsuna asked, drinking his orange juice.

"I'm perfectly fine as well!" The white-haired snorted with victory. "As matter of fact, I'm invincible! There's no way I'll go away!" He replied with his violet eyes, consistently staring at his caramel orbs.

--

"Tenth! Tenth!" Gokudera began embracing the fragile boss whom just awakened from his old dream. The brunette sighed, wiping the sweat that had perspired not so long ago, and looking more distressed than normal. "I'm glad….Ah, if Yamamoto know you fainted he'd--"

"That dream…" Tsuna whispered with a sigh. "Long ago….I had that dream." He whispered, tears welling up his eyes. A silver light blue strung down his cheeks with ease, as the boy recalled the past that had hidden from him for a long time. "Why now? Why…?" He asked, huddling himself into a ball and crying with no hesitation. Gokudera stared shocked at the boy's sudden breakdown.

"Tsuna?" Gokudera asked with a worried tone…just like his….mother's on that day.

--

"Tsuna…I heard that Bya-kun got placed back into the hospital." Nana informed him that one morning after he felt that nothing could stop him, not even his own disease. "Do you want to visit him? It's been such a long time." The mother replied, eying the child with a quiet solemn attitude that only worried for her boy's sake.

"Sure…" The brunette whimpered, his heart aching after hearing the news. _"As matter of fact, I'm invincible!"_ Those words echoed into him with a strange feeling that had scared him.

--

His mother told him that she would be waiting in the waiting room, knowing full well the two children wanted to see each other…and only each other. "I'll be waiting, so go and see him!" The woman ushered with a smile that seemed to be irreplaceable. Tsuna nodded and headed towards the door after the Nurse took him to meet his friend.

Being left alone in the hallway, the boy heaved and sighed…exhaling and inhaling with agitation. Turning the silver knob, he opened the room.

"….Tsuna?" The voice trembled under the mass of blood that was spilled upon the other child. "Tsuna…is that you?" The boy asked, and his white-hair was stained with pink ointment that seemed to have the scent of iron. "A-Answer me!" The child wept while his violet eyes started to make a menacing glare full of hatred.

Tsuna closed the door, and locked it. Knowing full well that Byakuran wished to have a private matter with him. "Yes, it's me…Byakuran-kun." The boy replied and stared horrified at the sight in front of him "W-What happened….?" He whispered, trying to touch the other one, but Byakuran violently slapped his hand away.

"I hate you. I hate you!" The child started to roar, and jumped onto him. Tsuna stared horrified and his throat was suddenly caught between the pale hands that had once embraced him. "Why!? Why me!? Why!?" The child beckoned with uncontrollable tears. His eyes roamed on Tsuna who was confused at what was going on, and saw the child's mouth coughing up blood.

"Bya-kun?" Tsuna whispered, his voice shook with unease and he tried to let the oppressing hands off of him. "BYA-KUN?" He shouted as loud as he could, hoping that a nurse or maybe anyone else would hear his frantic yell.

"Shut up." The boy demanded and slapped him hard. His tears fell onto him as he looked straight up at his friend.

"Bya-kun….what's wrong?" Tsuna choked, and tears smothered with the blood that fell on him. His shirt was also drowned by the blood that Byakuran had all over his shirt.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked with a sarcastic smile. "What's wrong?" He whispered in a more menacing voice. "I'll tell you what's wrong." He taunted him, and under his shirt was a switchblade the child probably was able to hide under his shirt or pants after surveillance.

Tsuna stared at the gleaming sliver of the knife, and found Byakuran seizing it up high into the air. He closed his eyes, hoping for the pain to quickly reach him and end. However, no pain was inflicted upon him…and he eyed the boy who had stabbed himself on the shoulder.

What he saw…he was afraid of.

A chuckle or two, maybe perhaps a small giggle reached Byakuran's lips as he continuously coughed up the red liquid. His violet eyes shimmered with an aching joy but also a resounding hidden pain. His clothes, blood y sagged onto the floor as he cried and wailed, his pasty white palms clenching to a fist and pounding the tiles beneath him. "Why?" He asked, after a couple of seconds of insanity.

Maybe it was only now when Byakuran began gaining conscience. "Tsuna? Why?" He asked, his lips trembling, his heart aching while his body moaning in fear and depression. "Why am I the one who has to die?" He whispered. "I only got better….a week ago." He sighed, tears welling up. "Tsuna….why?" He asked, and took the silver knife…stabbing the child somewhere in the torso. "Why?" He asked, his voice growing with danger. "If I have to die…I'll take you with me." The boy muttered.

"We'll be together….We're the same after all, aren't we?" He asked with a frightening smile. "You are mines. Forever and always."

"Tsuna…?" A knock on the door saved his life, and as his mother opened it, a scream and a huddle of doctors and nurses flocked together and blocked his sight.

--


	18. A Silver Strand

_**Falling Slowly**_

_By __Ryukansen_

**Chapter Eighteen: **A Silver Strand

--

**Author's Note: **I'm trying desperately to finish this Fanfiction to once again try finishing other left off fan fictions in the past.

--

The tinkering of porcelain hitting side by side one another echoed through the silence that was just absorbed after the sudden breakdown Tsuna had emitted from a long hidden pain. The child's head rest on his lap, his breathing in an awkward pace while his heart pounded with a quickening beat. The sun was slowly setting down and the shadows began to disappear as Gokudera managed to turn the lamp on from his position.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he heard nothing coming from out of the boy. No words, no movement...just that same reassuring heartbeat that his thighs could feel. He sighed and continued combing onto Tsuna's damp hair. The boy had cried on his bed for nearly thirty minutes, until Gokudera was forced to calm him down.

A sad, awakened past had been revealed. And Gokudera could do _nothing_.

He remembered that on that day, when he arrived from school...he found the usually...happy child, trembling on the staircase staring wide-eyed and frightened like a puppy thrust onto a high stool with nowhere to move.

Staring at his watch, Gokudera began humming an ancient tune that had lulled the boy to sleep. His heart was still beating with the heavy but faint echo of the pounding heartbeat, but his breathing at least stopped. He was comforted, and in peace. For now.

His thin hands slid through the child's mane, Gokudera stared out the window. The sun fleeing slowly from their side of Earth. The yellow skies beginning to fade into a miserable, secretive blue. Rocking back and forth, he rubbed Tsuna's back, reassuring him that everything was fine. And always will. From this point on.

--

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome had called him that late morning after visiting the other corporations to schedule a date of merger or negotiations. He had lazily decided not to answer

the phone that day, but realized that the news concerned Tsuna, in which he so energetically cursed, and threw his covers off of him. "He's in the hospital, 34th street." The girl replied with a disappointed tone in her voice. Mukuro nodded, thanking her, and stared up at the setting son with

his mismatched eyes.

"I shouldn't have taken this nap, after all." He uttered with the least joy anyone could express. His nimble fingers swept through his royal purple strands of hair, and his eyes focused entirely on the picture set on top of his dresser drawer. "Ah, Tsunayoshi, you do know how to frighten me, don't you?" He asked no one and hopped off of his bed. While through his gigantic closet full of clothes the young man decided to wear a more casual appearance. Maybe just a navy blue sweatshirt and khakis…that would be fine, right? He thought to himself with a sigh.

Another ring, and this time it was from Ryohei whom had interrupted his thoughts with apologies. "I see….I'll take good care of him, you're relieved for the day." The other corporate president muttered while clasping his phone tightly between his fingers.

--

"_We're the same after all! You are mines forever and always." _

--

"Mukuro-sama will come and speak with you later." Ryohei replied after Mukuro had disconnected with him not too long ago. A chuckle escaped from the man, shadowed in the corner. A white hand and his dress robes were the only things visible to Ryohei at that time, but he wouldn't really want to see the crazed eyes behind that smile, now would he? "I-Is there anything you would like before I leave?" The lawn head asked while furthering examining Mukuro's _guest_.

"No." The person replied rather unsatisfied. "…Well, maybe…but I don't think you can get him for me." He sighed and dismissed the man.

"Man. That's one hell of a person you got in there." Yamamoto replied quietly while staring at Ryohei after coming back from the confined area. The lawn head sighed while scratching the back of his shaggy neck.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." The man uttered with a flushed face. "That man always gives me the creeps. Every thing he says literally freezes my blood." He sighed.

"Heh. I could see why." The baseball freak replied leaning against the one-sided glass window. "Man, that sure is a lunatic right in there." He muttered staring at the hidden man.

"Tell me about it. He's been like that ever since he covered himself in blood." The other of the two replied while ushering him out of the depressing scenery.

--

Hibari sighed staring down at his desk; looking lazily at the clipboard and pen laying lifelessly and tauntingly. Today he was assigned to take care of Tsuna's duties after hearing the young man faint unexpectedly after a quarrel or so with that stupid octopus head. Ah, what am I doing here? He asked bitterly on a Sunday morning after hanging up his jacket on the coat rack. All of the employees were out on their break and he was basically the last one working his ass off. Oh yes, that little herbivore just _had_ to get sick. He thought with bile and nearly crumpled up the paper attached to the clipboard.

Sighing he stared out of the window, gazing at the orange haze of sky spreading. The sun was setting and he was no where finished.

--

A dreamlike white appeared in his vision as he squinted his caramel eyes opened. Gokudera was now sitting in front of him, asleep and very much in peace. His mouth was half-opened and his arms hung lazily about the chair he grabbed just to rest. The white bed sheets were thrown carefully on top of him, and his pillow had been fluffed up for extra comfort. "Thank you…" Tsuna replied with a small sigh, smiling at the sleeping angel that had comforted him from the past.

Just on time the door flew opened without a knock or two from the intruder. Tsuna flung his head towards the visitor, and smiled slightly as he found a tussled Mukuro holding a bouquet of flowers in one arm and a newspaper in the other. _He must have just woken up_…Tsuna thought with a dry smile, guilty for causing the man to miss breakfast and such. Mukuro was the type to just immediately leave without having anything done. He was sort of that careless typical guy that always barged in without having anything to do.

"So, I came at the right time." The violet head smiled warmly and handed the flowers gently to Tsuna. The younger man took it gratefully and smelled the red roses that the other had time to buy. "Are you alright? I've heard what had happened from Chrome-san, I just want to know If you're fine." He spoke quickly and grew flustered as he shoved Gokudera off of the seat and sat down with intimate interest. The octopus head that was thrown off, continued to doze off as he had so patiently waited all night for the child to reawaken.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He waved his hands back and forth trying to reassure the possessive, and ultimately concerned Mukuro from having to worry farther. "I just seemed to have fainted from exhaustion, that's it." Tsuna smiled happily while Mukuro frowned in complete understanding.

"Maybe you should retire." He replied quickly folding his arms together as to signify to Tsuna that he was absolutely serious. "If your body keeps exhausting itself from who knows what your doing in your job, than you'll get more ill as time progresses." He concluded while a nurse entered the room pouring Tsuna a glass of ice cold water. The young man thanked the woman graciously before she departed to take care of the other sick children.

"I'm fine…there's no need to retire _this_ early." The copper head muttered while taking a small drink of his beverage. Mukuro chuckled and shook his head with a disapproving manner.

"Tsunayoshi…" He sighed while tapping his fingers against the hard steel of the chair. "…You do _not_ know what you are getting yourself into." The man replied, his voice shockingly filled with venom and hurt as the boy continued to insist he was fine.

"What do you mean?" Was the simple question that parted from Tsuna's lips.

"Your body is weak." The mismatched eyes traveled up on his small frame and then began to stare at his wide-eyes. "You're exhausted….I can tell." The man continued to go on while trying to ignore the loud snores Gokudera was emitting from his sleepy state. "…You _will_ retire." Mukuro replied regretfully, but it was his duty to make Tsuna last….last as long as possible.

A heartbeat pounded gently against his chest as Tsuna stared quietly at Mukuro whom just had ordered the child to quit frolicking and playing, and start thinking of a close future. The future was very close in Tsuna's perspective, but to Mukuro it was already there. "Tsunayoshi…I've already spoke to Giotto requesting your retirement." Mukuro replied slyly while holding a sheet of approval. "And he agreed." He stated flatly.

Tsuna stared horrified at the thought that he had to leave now from his grandfather's corporation. A painful ache throbbed from his stomach as he clutched desperately onto his belly. He could feel a fear rising within him as he thought of all his friends and _Hibari_ disappearing from his life. Or maybe…he was disappearing from _theirs._

"When…When do I leave?" Tsuna asked, trying to close his eyes and breathe calmly as Mukuro sat in front of him with apologies.

"In two days." He stated automatically while playing with his ponytail that flung carelessly as he had nothing better to do. "It's best for you to leave and rest as soon as you can." Was his reason to Tsuna's early admittance to _freedom_.

"T-That's too short." The child complained and sat up with a jolt of pain inflicting on his chest this time. His chocolate eyes began to melt with tears as he started whimpering like a child he sported as. "That's too short. I won't allow it." The boy muttered and glared at Mukuro, trying to defy his presence.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi….but the next president has already been selected." The mismatched eyes had mournfully announced the truth. "You're brother will be coming back tomorrow to confront everyone." He replied and stood up, feeling the heavy pressure coming from Tsuna's disapproving and disbelieving aura. "Farewell."

The door had shut, and Tsuna was the only one left awake. Gokudera, having not even heard of Tsuna's retirement was fast asleep dreaming of something as he had so grumbled a certain idiot's name. With a small sigh and tired eyes Tsuna thought to catch himself another peaceful rest before waking up to a living nightmare. _I'm sorry_. Those words echoed in his head as he thought fervently over Mukuro's unacceptable behavior and actions. "Two days…only two." He whispered while covering his head with the white sheets that had protected him not too long ago.

Walking out of the room Ryohei watched Mukuro with a menacing look. His red and blue eyes seemed to look past him, ignoring his presence while his eyebrows knitted one another with frustration. "It's all over." He whispered to himself, but letting Ryohei listen quietly.

"I have your car ready, sir." The lawn head replied with a stronghold stare and walked out of the entrance opening the door to Mukuro's limousine.

Yamamoto on the other hand was left near Tsuna's door, thinking of what Mukuro had just said. Without a word he left immediately, too shocked to even say anything to his employer.

--

This time a darkness plagued Mukuro's eyes instead of that angelic white that Tsuna was covered in. A small chuckle escaped from a corner while a pasty white hand ushered the man to come in further. "It's alright, I'll stand right here." Mukuro responded diligently while gazing at the darkness consumed by the shadows of the dim lights.

"Aw, that's no fun, Mukuro-kun." A childish but very manly voice uttered with a sarcastic expression. "Can't you just come in…just a little closer?" The man sighed as Mukuro shook his head with disapproval.

"I'm fine here." He remained still. "Now tell me….what is your current state." Mukuro grumbled hating to hear the news of what would become of Tsuna in a matter of time.

"My current state, eh? It's always like that." An angry voice hidden with a calm laugh poured from the other hidden man's mouth. "That's funny, huh…?" He whispered roughly and then tilted his head upwards thinking.

"Byakuran, come out of there." Mukuro hissed wanting to have an eye to eye conversation. The slender figure approached the dim lights….the darkened indigo eyes searching for the mismatched ones. "I'm sorry for not coming here as soon as you'd like me to." Mukuro muttered.

"It's alright. It's alright." The man laughed. His white hair was still clean and neat; however his eyes bore a troublesome revenge as he gazed directly at the _free_ man in front of him. "Say, in exchange for my state…how about you release these shackles on me?" Byakuran asked with a sly response. Mukuro glared at him knowing full well not to even approach him.

"How will I release those things if I won't even go near you?" He asked smugly and stepped farther way. "Now tell me your current condition."

"Fine, fine…" Byakuran sighed while scratching the back of his white hair. He stared up at the ceiling for a while and then gazed back at Mukuro who was still suspicious of him. "About four weeks, I suppose." He muttered quietly.

"Just four weeks…?" Mukuro whispered harshly and glared at the fragile man. "I'll take my leave then." And as he disappeared a laughter arose from the insane man being kept in the asylum.

--

"Ne, Gokudera wake up…" Tsuna replied lifelessly but still had a calm smile on his pink-toned skin. The white-head opened his eyes slowly to see the young man laughing dryly. "You were asleep for quite a while." He muttered his caramel eyes shining with a small light. "Visiting hours are almost over, you should go on now…I'll be fine." He reassured him and looked away at the opened window.

"Winter's almost here…right?" Gokudera sighed packing his things, he stared at the lifeless night outside; the birds were probably heading south and the crickets were probably sleeping a little.

"Yes, winter's almost here." The other man sighed and ruffled his hair with the back of his hand. "I heard winter's the cruelest season…Is it true?" Tsuna muttered staring back at the green eyes of his comrade.

"….I'm sure it's not that awful…"


	19. Falling Slowly

**Falling Slowly**

By _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Nineteen: **Falling Slowly

--

**Author's Note: **The last chapter to the story…I hope you guys enjoy it…and hopefully I will start another story for KHR, which I already have in mind. This chapter was rather difficult to make…so it drained my brain out.

--

"You know…he never really loved you, Kyouya." A young man whispered quietly while embracing tightly onto the other man's broad waist. A small butterfly kiss mockingly planted on his cheek while another finger stroked his face, caressing it with every bit of teasing. "He never, truly…did."

"Will you quit it, Cavallone?" The raven-haired whispered darkly while gazing outside the glass panel. It was snowing… White flakes of ice fluttered slowly onto the rooftops of neighboring buildings. The birds probably already flew south at this early point of winter. "I'm going." Hibari concluded their early meeting and straightened his tie while forcefully gripping onto the more frail man's arms; pushing them harshly away.

"What? Are you going to just walk aimlessly again?" Dino muttered with a bit of anger arising within him. Hibari had his back turned against him, but he could see the motion of a shrug ready to appear. Closing his eyes, the blonde man let out an exasperated sigh; combing his hair while watching the shadow of his lover disappear. "Every time it snows, you're always like this…" He gritted his teeth while holding onto his forehead. "You never actually let go, did you?"

As the other man had left, a phone rung; interrupting the temporary peace. "Sir, you have a call on line 01...it's Gokudera-sama." A voice murmured in respect as he had set the system into speaker.

"Alright, thank you."

--

Three years….it has been three years since he had last seen the small, fragile…president.

Hibari had had enough of Dino's usual affection. He had had enough of it for so long, and right now - the snow falling slowly - had made him yearn more for the past than the present.

Walking straightforwardly out through the hallways with brisk movements, the vice-president of the Vongola Corporation made his way out of the foul building.

It was a dark and chilly night, people were rushing to go home early after work and so the streets were nearly empty. Walking in his trench coat, Hibari (whom looked like a lost prince) wandered carelessly throughout the shopping districts. He had always done this…after _he_ had left him.

"It's been a while…hasn't it?" The disillusioned man replied to himself, letting a flake easily fall onto a palm of his hand. With a careless blow, the flake fell. "It's really cold…isn't it?" He asked himself once again, looking like a lunatic ready to lash out at anyone. "It's chilly…."

Splashing through the wet sloshes of snow, his boots began to skid against the concrete sidewalk that had been covered by the debris. With anger, he had slammed his fist against a nearby building; allowing bruises to form on his already paled skin. His breathing growing harsh, the young man clenched his fist; glaring angrily at the covered up heavens. "You should have told me…" He cried to himself.

"You should have told me _everything."_

--

"Nice to meet you again, Dino-san." Gokudera had entered the room rather silently and reluctantly. He was wearing a formal suit, and seemed to have inherited a rather serious expression.

"Ah, the pleasure to finally see you again." The blonde had perfectly trained himself to keep his composure, even in front of his little brother's friend. "What would you like to do, then…? Now that you're here." He questioned with one brow raised.

A sigh escaped from the man's tired lips. He seemed to have gotten more ill after the years had gone by relentlessly. "It's about Hibari." Gokudera muttered getting straight to the point of his desire. Dino gazed up at him with surprise while clasping his hands together in interest. "I'd like to know how he's doing." The octopus head whispered in a very secretive manner.

With a laugh, Dino slid back his mane with his free hand while the other clutched desperately onto his formal wear. Gokudera eyed the young man suspiciously while also holding onto his shirt collar, feeling that he would suffocate in quite a few seconds. "Ah, Kyouya?" He smiled rather dryly. "The same as ever." Was the depressing reply.

"You mean he still hasn't gotten over it?" The other whispered with a dissatisfied yawn. Dino followed with a nod. "That man is as stubborn as a bull, you know…?" Gokudera stated while his fists grabbed onto the arms of his chair.

"What would you expect otherwise…?"

"What do you mean?

"He was the only one that didn't know."

--

The snow. The snow. The snow was driving him nuts! Hibari stared angrily as his vision began to blur with the chilly drops of debris. He waved his hands in dismissal, as if ordering the inanimate objects to stop. He wanted them to stop. To stop falling.

While holding himself onto a bridge's rail he walked, aimlessly, through towards where the cemetery was being kept. With a sigh of relaxation, he regained his composure and straightened himself. There was no way in hell that he would meet Tsuna like a pathetic herbivore.

Carrying himself towards a desolate hill, the young man found a lonely tombstone.

"You should have told me…" He repeated and kneeled in prayer for the lost love.

--

Gokudera scoffed at Dino's idiotic statement. "How could he have _not_ known?" The octopus-head stammered with disbelief. "Tsuna was right there, hurting, right by his _side_. And he didn't have time to notice?!" He replied in rough manner. Standing up, a cup fell and spilled onto the cherry wood table in front of him. Dino sighed while picking up the broken pieces of glass.

"He had no clue…" The other man restated. "Tsuna kept it that way." He whispered while holding the dishware in his hands.

Gokudera let out a frustrated yawn while stretching himself out. Dino watched with suspicion as he stood up about to leave.

"Where are you going?

"To meet a friend…I've had enough with this past talking"

Dino smiled. "_At least you found a new future…Unlike the rest of us…we have yet to move on." _The blonde replied remorsefully as Gokudera stopped before entering out.

"It's not like I had a choice." The white-head murmured and stared at the ceiling wall; as if seeing the cute Tsuna smiling childishly at him. "It was either live lonely…or live forgetting." He answered with a strange voice. "Tsuna told me to forget him….on his deathbed. So I've chosen to live like this…Just for him." He whispered, before shutting the door.

--

**Yamamoto Takeshi is now on the field!** The announcers were screaming with excitement as the crowd crazily chanted the hit baseball player's name. On the batting field, the famous star introduced himself with a friendly bow. "Nice to meet you all." He childishly replied, although no one could really hear his warm welcome. **And now for some of our sponsors…** The announcement began to fade away while the cheerers laughed merrily at the mascots fooling around. For a split second Yamamoto felt like he was invisible.

He felt relieved.

All this stress had poured right into him after the passing away of his friend. When Tsuna had left the world, in his will he had assigned the young man a contract with a major baseball league. Yamamoto had unwillingly taken the position and for the rest of his years was filled with guilt and sorrow. In all three years, he had not even met Gokudera or even tried speaking to anyone else.

He had isolated himself, so terribly, he had no more means of communication. Even with all this power.

**Now, the opposing team!** The announcers seemed very cheery and seemed to have temporarily erased the pain residing within him.

He had to let go. He knew it…and to do so…he had to get rid of everything. Everything tying himself with his best-friend.

--

"Mukuro-sama, mail from the Vongola President." Chrome replied quietly while staring at the busy form of her master. The young man sighed while staring at the contracts in his hands. It had been long since Dino had spoken to him. None of them really bothered to confront one another after three years, and so they only strode on their own success…forgetting even the merger that they were supposedly supposed to complete.

"What's the point in opening it, if it's not Tsuna?" The disappointed man replied with a childish dissatisfaction. Chrome sighed and tossed the letter into the shredder bin, finding it impossible to appease her master's mind. "It's been three years, do you think I would want to talk to _him_ after all that?" The man whispered in more frustration and threw the contracts away, finding it useless to think.

Chrome nodded, leaving the man behind the empty office room. With a sigh she hung her head low and checked her clipboard once more. _Heh, well…you still have an appointment with the Vongola president…_ She thought sourly before ripping the paper in her arms, herself.

_Mukuro…Ever since Tsuna had died. You had hidden yourself away from everyone. Working nonstop as to ease off your pain? After all…you were the long lost brother Tsuna had found. _

"But still." Chrome replied to herself. "I'm still glad to see you as lively as ever." She blushed and left in a hurry; hoping her master had not heard her.

--

Hibari kneeled down, staring at the white earth below him. How come? How come he was the _last_ out of everyone else to know of Tsuna's disease? Yes, he was rather ignorant of the child's status…but that didn't mean he didn't care. Biting his lower lip he took a lonely yellow rose and placed it quietly onto the tombstone. "….Rest…that's an order." He murmured while standing up.

"**You have such a heavy burden, don't you?" **A voice whispered softly behind him. Hibari had chose to ignore that voice. After all it had been haunting him ever since Tsuna had left him. **"Hibari-san…don't act like that. Quit ignoring me." **The ghostly voice whispered. Hibari closed his eyes and chose to walk away. **"Hibari-san…"**

"Don't taunt me, Tsuna." The older man whispered to no one. "Go to heaven already and stop annoying me." He murmured like a drunk ,and clutched angrily onto his arms. The snow was getting harsher every second. He was getting more insane as well.

"**I'm not a child anymore…by now I would be nineteen!" **The voice echoed within his mind. Hibari angrily shouted for the voice to stop….and luckily it did.

"**Fine then. I'll quit annoying you." **Fumed the voice before it disappeared.

Walking through the mild blizzard the young man feverishly entered his apartment, expecting nothing but loneliness.

As the midnight blue awoken by the hazy lamp lights, Hibari found Dino sitting on his futon with a rather serious expression. "What are you doing here?" The raven-haired asked the blonde.

"I'm here to talk." Dino murmured with care and stood up from his position.

"What is it?" Hibari whispered looking away in shame.

"I want you…I want you to forget Tsuna."

--

Ryohei stared at the crazy lunatic behind the bars. A laughing Byakuran sighed with exhaustion as he slapped his knees with his frail hands. "So…I'm alive? After all these years?" The lunatic asked himself, ready to hear the confirmation of his survival. Ryohei remained silent and just stared at him.

His job was just to watch the man and his every movement. "I wonder what Mukuro-sama sees in you?" He scoffed angrily before slamming the doors shut and disappearing.

_Never mind. He probably wants to see you suffer as well…giving us miscalculations of Tsuna's death…_

Ryohei had kept careful contact with everyone for Mukuro's purpose. After Tsuna's death, the young man began to willfully watch over the Pineapple Company for Mukuro. Trying hard; working hard to forget the past.

--

"Forget?" Hibari asked with venom while dropping his suitcase filled with file folders. Dino watched the sheets flap in the room before landing gently on the ground. It was Hibari who had angrily stomped on them, just to grab his collar. "FORGET? Do not make such an order." He hissed with irritation, before letting the young man go.

Dino throbbed his neck while gazing at him with a serious expression. "It's for your own good Hibari." The man murmured while crawling towards him. "You need to let go-"

"I can't!" Was the automatic response that came from the heartbroken fellow. "I can't…" He repeated with a more calm voice.

"You're just going to make it harder for yourself."

"I don't care…."

Dino sucked in air before lashing out at the other. "YOU HAVE TO! Can't you see yourself?! YOU'RE SLOWLY FALLING!" He shouted with a crimson blush painted on his face. "You're falling…falling slowly into emptiness." He whispered with worry. "You're beginning to lose those who trusted you….even I'm getting a little bit irritated by how you're acting…" The president whispered while clutching onto his jeans. "You may even lose your position just because of this ridiculous matter--"

"You think me caring for Tsuna is ridiculous?" Hibari angrily replied. Dino stared shocked at his hurtful words.

"No…." He carefully thought his words. "I think you drowning yourself in sorrow is ridiculous." He answered and stood up, staring eye to eye at the older and taller man.

Hibari looked away. "Kyouya, I ask of you…please….keep this in consideration." Dino whispered. "As long as you drown yourself in regret, I will _not_ keep you in _my_ company." The blonde threatened and dashed away in disappointment.

With a sigh the raven-haired man sat on his futon. Loneliness began to suck into his life. Second by second. _Let go…? I can't even imagine myself doing it_. He thought and in desperation hid himself under his sheets like a coward he thought he would never be.

"I can't…I will never let go…"

"Never…………Even if I have to fall…just like this…"

**The End.**

**Author's End NOTES**

Yes, this was one of the most depressing endings I've ever made, but yet again…I love depressing stories. To answer some questions. The person Gokudera is meeting is just a random friend; I haven't introduced him because I wanted to show that he had moved on from the depressing truth. Everyone other than Gokudera hasn't moved on yet, and had all lived lonely, but rather successful lives. This excludes Hibari who has no will to continue on… Tsuna's ghostly voice who is plaguing his mind also shows how he has no will to continue on. He has literally gone insane.


End file.
